The Braxtons: Blood and Sand
by ericsydney
Summary: The Braxtons: Brax, Heath, Casey and their younger sister Ada have arrived in Summer Bay. A retelling of the infamous River Boys, following Ada as she navigates life as 'Baby Braxton' amongst the drama, romance and family tension that accompanies the characters of Home and Away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic attempt so I would love your honest reviews. Please do let me know if you enjoy and want more!**

* * *

Ada Braxton was fiddling with the combination on her locker when she heard his voice.

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do about it?" He yelled.

It was Casey, her brother. He was older than her by almost two years.

She heard a body clashing against a locker followed by more confrontational jesting.

Ada sprinted towards the conflict and found Casey, his forehead pressed against another student's in a macho stand-off.

The student had windswept hair, a pristine uniform and sported this season's latest kicks.

"You really are scum, Braxton. You need to go back to where you came from." He spat, as he shoved Casey.

Casey stumbled back a few steps. A crowd gathered, closing them in.

"I swear to god, you have no idea what I am capable of!" Casey retorted, before he slammed his fist into the locker next to the student's head.

The other student shrugged it off. "Whatever, Braxton." He whispered. "You're not worth it. You're trash."

He sidestepped Casey and began to walk away before swiftly turning back and swinging a fist at Casey's face.

Casey ducked and then recovered, his skin burning bright red.

Ada knew what was going to happen next.

Casey's face contorted with aggression. He launched at his fellow student and threw him back, sending him crashing into the locker.

The crowd gasped. Ada leapt forward and grabbed Casey's raised fist.

"Stop it, Casey. Stop it!" she cried.

Casey wrestled her off and pushed her aside, throwing her into the lockers beside him.

Her head smashed against the sharp corner. She struggled to her feet and pushed herself between the pair.

"Case, let it go." She breathed.

Casey's eyes readjusted, as if realising Ada's presence for the first time. He dropped his fist.

"Just go." She pleaded.

He took a breath and then shook off his anger.

As embarrassment came over him, he sprinted down the corridor. The crowd stared as Ada moved away and picked up her backpack from the floor.

The student, adjusted his shirt and stepped away from the locker, watching Ada.

Their eyes met. "Baby Braxton, eh?" He chuckled. "See you around."

Ada rolled her eyes and, as the crowd dissipated, she became suddenly aware of a sharp stinging pain on her forehead. She touched her hand to it and eyed the blood that transferred to her fingers.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked. She looked up to see a friendly looking face. She recognised it, just.

"That looks pretty deep." He commented.

Ada stared blankly at him.

"I'm Archer." He paused. "Um, we had a class together this morning. First per-"

She cut in, "First period, English. I remember. I'm Ada."

"Are you alright?" He nodded at the gash on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She felt the blood trickle down her cheek and pressed her fingers to it again. "Damn it."

"You should go to the hospital, that looks like it's going to need stitches."

Ada sighed. "I don't know where that is. We moved here this weekend."

"I can show you. Third period sucks anyway."

She hesitated.

He smiled. "You are literally dripping blood all over the corridor."

She sighed. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Ada and Archer strode across the green that ran parallel to the beach. Ada pressed a screwed up tissue to her head in an attempt to soak up some of the dripping blood.

"What's his name?" Ada asked.

"Jaxson. Jaxson Brown. He's a rich kid, kind of a jerk. Who was the other guy then, your brother?"

"Yeah. Casey."

"Aren't you annoyed at him?" Archer nodded to her forehead. "He did that."

She shrugged him off. "It was an accident."

"Oi!" A voice shouted from behind them.

They twisted around. Ada's oldest brother, Brax, jogged towards them.

He glared at Ada. "What are you doing out of school?" He looked to her forehead. "What happened?"

'Nothing. I tripped over at school." Ada lied.

Archer threw a glance at her. She ignored it.

"It won't stop bleeding." She explained. "We were going to the hospital."

Brax sighed, looking agitated.

"Yeah, righto. Let's go. You better get back to school, mate." Brax said, looking toward Archer.

"Yeah, okay." Arched replied.

Brax turned and marched off.

Ada offered Archer a grateful smile, "Thanks anyway." She scurried after Brax.

"No problem." He shouted after her.

* * *

Brax opened the door. He threw his keys down and headed to the fridge in search of a beer.

Ada walked in after him, her cut now stitched together and held with some medical grade tape.

Heath, beer already in hand, lazed out on the couch. His uncovered feet rested on the coffee table. "What did you do, Ad? Walk and chew gum at the same time again?" Heath mocked.

"Nothing. Just tripped at school." She replied.

She noticed Brax's eyes scrutinizing her, as they had done since she had got into his yute to go to the hospital. He opened his beer, shoved Heath's feet down, and sat down on the couch.

Casey skulked into the living room. His eyes immediately gravitated to Ada's stitches. He went white.

It was as she had suspected, he hadn't realised he'd hurt her.

She widened her eyes in warning and gave him a shake of her head.

He looked away.

She went to the fridge and picked out a slice of yesterday's pizza.

Casey followed her into the kitchen and gripped her arm.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"What do you think?" She hissed back.

"Ad, I'm so sorry!"

"Shut up! Keep your voice down." She glanced towards the living room. "Everything is fine, I'm fine."

Casey sighed. "I didn't mean to."

"Mean to what, Case?" Brax's voice boomed from behind them. "Which one of you two wants to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing." Ada said.

Brax scoffed. "Really? Because you've got ten stitches in your head and Casey looks as white as a sheet." He turned his attention to the weaker target. "Case?"

"Just leave it, Brax." Ada pleaded.

"Shut up." Brax scolded, not taking his eyes off Casey.

Casey caved. "I got in a fight at school and Ada tried to stop it. I didn't realise she was there, I didn't mean to.".

Ada sighed.

Brax's jaw clenched. Heath joined them in the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear.

Brax stepped to Casey. He grabbed his t-shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"You wanna fight? You join in with the boys. Leave your school mates to sort themselves." Brax murmured. His eyes narrowed. "Ada, she stays out of it. You know that."

Casey nodded feebly.

He let Casey to the ground.

"Oh, and both of you, don't you dare lie to me again." Brax added.

Ada looked to the ground.

Casey shook out his t-shirt.

Brax walked away and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

Ada and Casey shared a nervous glance.

"You idiots!" Heath laughed. He turned and slumped back down in front of the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ada." Archer slid next to her against her locker. "Your head looks better."

Ada studied him closer this time. He was good-looking - kind eyes, warm smile, blonde bouncy hair.

"Hey. Yeah, it's all fine now. Um, thank you for yesterday, I really appreciate you willing to ditch for me."

He let out an endearing chuckle, flashing a glimpse of his perfect white teeth. "Anytime. That guy who saw us yesterday, he took you instead?"

"Yeah, my brother, Brax."

"He's kind of intense."

She shut her locker and smirked. "Yeah, just a bit. Any chance you have History now?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He smiled. "Hey, are you free at all tonight? There's a party at Taylor's house."

She grimaced, shaking her head.. "A party. I don't know."

"It'll be fun. C'mon!"

"Okay." She took a breath. "Sure."

"We can go together, I can pick you up around nine?"

"Okay."

* * *

Ada threw on her outfit and was looking at her reflection in the mirror when her text alert went off. She rushed down the hall and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?" Brax asked. He was sitting at table with a beer and a pile of paperwork.

"That's all from the deal to buy Angelo's?"

Brax nodded. "Yeah." He looked at her inquisitively.

"Oh," She said, remembering his question. I'm going to a party."

"Party? Where?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. It's just at a friend's."

"Who's your ride?"

"Another friend."

"Righto. Well, call me if you need something."

"Yeah."

Casey burst into the living room.

"You've got a ride to Taylor's party?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Sweet." He threw on his jacket. "Let's go."

Ada rolled her eyes and sighed.

She walked after Casey down the path and apologised to Archer as they both clambered in.

"My brother's going too." She explained.

Archer offered Casey a smile. "Alright, no problem."

* * *

The party was in full swing when they pulled up. Casey jumped out and joined in opening a keg on the front porch with a group of guys in his year.

Ada and Archer ventured into the house, loud music bounced through the walls. Their intoxicated classmates where in various states of disarray: a girl was throwing up in the toilet with the door wide open, others were dancing on the kitchen table. A group of guys lazed, spaced out, on the sofa, taking swigs out of bottles of liquor. Ada raised an eyebrow at Archer.

"Want to get a drink?" He asked.

"Definitely." She replied.

They found a large bottle of liquor on the side and swiped it. Arched poured some into two plastic cups and they knocked it back. Archer's face soured.

"Not your poison?" She teased.

Archer coughed.

Ada giggled. "Thanks for bringing me."

"Of course." Archer replied.

Their eyes met.

Suddenly, a group of students burst through the front door, among them, Casey, his arm around a girl.

Ada exhaled.

"Do you want go somewhere else?" Archer asked, sensing Ada's deflation.

She nodded.

Archer grabbed the bottle off the side and followed Ada out.

* * *

Ada and Archer strolled along the beach, taking turns swigging from the bottle of liquor they'd pinched from the party.

"So, it's just you and your mum?" She asked him.

"Just us. What about you? Mum? Dad?" He replied.

"Nope, they're not really in the picture. My mum still lives in Mangrove River but she does her own thing. "

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Don't be."

Among the darkness spread over the beach, they could just make out a small bonfire. A group of young men stood around it, drinking and jesting at each other.

"Who are they?" Archer asked.

"Nobody good." Ada told him. "Let's go."

"Hey Ad!" A voice from the group on the beach shouted.

"Do you know them?" Archer asked.

Ada stayed quiet.

The figure ran towards them, the rest of the River Boys rallied behind.

"It's my brother." Ada confessed.

Heath came into view. His boys stood behind him, leering.

"Why are you out so late, Ad?" He glanced at the bottle of liquor she was holding. "And drinking!" He comically tutted at her.

"We were just going." Ada stated, grabbing Archer's arm to lead them away.

Heath jumped in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. The rest of the River Boys shuffled forward, forming a circle around them.

"Who are you?" Heath addressed Archer.

"I'm a friend. Archer." He replied, extending his hand.

Heath sniffed. "Are you getting my sister drunk, Archer?"

"Oh, shut up Heath!" Ada spouted.

Heath continued, "Boys like you, Archer. Praying on drunk young women, you're scum."

"I wasn't…we're just hanging out," Archer managed through a stutter.

"Ada, your boyfriend can't even talk properly, what's wrong with him?"

"Let it go, Heath. We're leaving."

Heath chuckled. The boys joined in.

"Yeah, alright." Heath said. He looked them up and down with a smile. He stepped aside.

Ada walked forward, holding onto Archer.

Heath's eyes narrowed before he lunged forward and swung his fist into the Archer's cheek.

Archer fell to the ground.

The River Boys jostled excitedly.

"Heath!" Ada screamed.

Heath kicked Archer in the gut as he rolled about on the floor, clutching his face.

"No one touches my sister!" He spat. "You remember that." He beckoned the boys. "Let's go".

They sauntered off into the distance.

Archer groaned in pain.

Ada reached down to him, "Archer, are you alright?"

He stumbled to his feet, holding his blackened cheek. He looked up at her, hurt.

"Um, I've got to go." He said.

"No, Archer. I'm sorry." Ada pleaded.

He stumbled away, towards the path off the beach.

Ada stayed put, watching him walk away. She pushed back tears and stumbled back to sit on the beach alone.

* * *

Casey sat on the sofa nursing his hangover headache with an ice pack. Brax paced into the living room.

"Have you heard from, Ada?" He asked.

"Na." Casey replied.

"She's not in her room and her bed's not slept in. Did you see her leave the party last night?" He probed.

Casey groaned. "I don't know. I can't really remember."

"Casey! I don't know where she is." Brax shouted.

Heath waltzed into the room on his way to the fridge. "Relax, will you? She'll be fine."

Brax turned to him. "And what the hell did you get up to last night? You were meant to help me with these restaurant plans."

"Sorry, mate. Chill, I got caught up."

The door swung open and Ada walked through, still wearing last night's clothes.

Brax stared at her. "Where the hell have you been? Ever heard of a cell phone?" He shouted.

She ignored him, her expression stone cold. Her eyes fell to Heath.

"Well?" Brax demanded.

Fire rose inside of her. She ran at Heath, launching her fists out to grab him. He defended himself against the assault, pushing her back as she reached for him.

She screamed in his face as she clawed at him, fully committed to doing damage.

Brax launched forward and grabbed her from behind, pulling her away. Casey leapt up from the couch and put himself between them, his hand moving Heath backwards.

"I swear to god, I'll kill you!" She screamed.

"Ada, relax, relax!" Brax spoke.

"Woah, chill out, alright? Heath protested, raising his hands in the air as a surrender. "It was just a dumb joke, I didn't mean to hurt him."

Ada struggled against Brax's restraint.

"What do you mean? Hurt who?" Brax demanded.

"Ada's boyfriend. Me and the boys found them two last night on the beach, drunk. I just roughed him up a bit!" Heath exclaimed.

"He's not my boyfriend, you idiot! And you punched him to the floor and kicked him! You're a psycho!" She yelled.

"It was a joke. The boys thought he needed toughing up a little bit."

"Screw you, Heath!"

"Alright, I'm sorry, okay? It was just a joke." Heath conceded.

Brax looked to Ada, who took a breath. He relaxed his grip.

"Is he alright?" Brax asked her.

"I don't know. He won't talk to me." She shrugged Brax's hands off and stared Heath dead in the eye. "Don't come near me ever again."

She turned and walked down the hall, leaving the boys in the living room.

Brax took a deep breath and smacked Heath across the head.

"Hey! What the hell?" Heath protested.

"Don't be so bloody stupid!"

"What, you want some nobody's hands all over her?" Heath shouted back. "He's not part of the Boys, Brax. You can't control him."

"I've seen the kid, he's not a threat."

"Not now. Now I sorted it, eh!" Heath scoffed and walked towards the door.

"Heath." Brax called after him. "Stay away from them both. Let her cool down. You hear me?"

Heath shrugged and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ada hovered around the door to her English class, waiting.

At last, he swayed around the corner. His cheek was still bruised and swollen.

"Archer!" Ada called.

Archer rolled his eyes. "We've got to get to class, Ada."

"Archer, I am so sorry. My brother, he's a jerk, a real jerk."

"Back off." He shook his head. "Just leave me alone."

He disappeared into the classroom.

His response stung. Ada slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Casey walked past the doorway. "Ad? You alright?"

"Perfect." She replied sarcastically.

Casey glanced into the classroom and saw Archer sat at the desk, the black bruise on his cheek filling in the blanks.

"That's him?"

She nodded.

"He'll come around. You know Heath was just being protective."

Ada scoffed. "You're seriously going to defend Heath right now?"

"I'm just saying, you know what he's like."

"Shut up, Casey. Just stay out of it." She turned into the class and slumped down into a seat.

"No, Ad!" Casey protested."That's not what I meant." He sighed, knowing she was now out of earshot. "Damn it."

A voice called from down the corridor, "Mr Braxton?" It was the headteacher, Mrs Palmer. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Casey groaned. "Yes, Mrs Palmer. On my way."

* * *

The bell rang and students piled into the corridors. Casey dipped through the crowd, pushing through the hordes of students.

"Hey, Archer, right?" He shouted, gaining Archer's attention, who looked up and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look, mate, I'm not interested." He continued walking amongst the stream of students.

Casey grabbed his arm.

Archer flinched.

Casey raised his arm in surrender.

"I'm sorry. Just stop, alright?" He begged. Archer stopped walking. "I'm Casey, Ada's brother."

"I know who you are. I watched you get in a fight with Jaxson the other day."

"Right." Casey felt shame wash over him. "Well, listen, I'm really sorry for what by brother did to you. My sister is too. Heath can be really aggressive."

"Yeah? You seem really different." He snapped.

Casey deflated. "Look, I'm not, okay? But Ada is. And you're the only friend she's made here."

"I doubt that."

"It's the truth. It's not easy starting somewhere new, especially not for Ad. We make everything harder for her."

Archer looked at Casey straight.

"Just give her a chance mate." Casey pleaded.

Archer sighed and shrugged. "Fine." He trudged down the corridor.

* * *

Ada sat on a bench on her own in the courtyard, stuffing a sandwich in her mouth. Archer strolled over and sat next to her. She looked at him, shocked.

"Your brother spoke to me." He explained.

Her eyes widened.

"Casey." He added.

"Oh."

"I don't know why your brothers are the way they are or what the hell they are caught up in - frankly, I don't want to know - but, I like you."

Ada couldn't help it, she beamed. "I like you too."

Archer smiled back, his attractive, infectious smile. Their eyes met for longer than seemed acceptable and they laughed and turned away.

Ada grinned at the floor.

Archer tucked into his lunch.

When Ada looked up, her focus had shifted. She frowned and strained her gaze to see across the courtyard.

Her mind raced.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

He was wearing their uniform. Mrs Palmer stood beside him, pointing to the student centre.

His jet-black, coiffed hair sat perfectly atop his head, the same way it always did.

His perfect olive skin gleamed in the sun.

It couldn't be.

Ada's eyes flicked to his arm. _Blood and Sand_ was written in ink across his forearm, clear as day.

He wasn't here.

He couldn't be here.

But it was.

It was him.

Marco.

* * *

Ada marched into _Angelo's_.

River Boys swarmed the place, helping assemble tables, chairs and lightbulbs for the opening. She heard Brax before she saw him.

"Oi, quit it will ya?" he barked at one of the boys who was messing around with the bottles of liquor.

Ada rushed forward but all of sudden she saw_ him_. Marco. Still in his uniform, sat on a table with Heath. She turned to Brax who was standing on a ladder, attempting to string up some lights.

"Brax, I need a word."

"Oh, here she is!" bellowed Heath. "Oi Ad, have you seen what the cat's dragged in?" He grabbed Marco's head and gave him a noogie.

Ada ignored him. "Brax?"

"She's annoyed at me." Heath told Marco. "Roughed up her boyfriend a little."

Marco looked towards Ada in surprise. "Boyfriend?"

Ada didn't acknowledge them.

"Brax!?" Ada hollered.

Brax looked down to her, "Can't you see I'm busy?" He yelled. He eyed Marco and Heath, "Aren't you lot gonna help?"

"Na." Heath replied. "I've gotta show Marky something." Heath playfully knocked Marco on the shoulder. "We'll be back later."

They got up and sauntered towards the door. As they passed, Marco shot a look towards Ada. She glanced away.

"Typical." Brax grunted as they walked out of the door. He came down the ladder and took to emptying boxes filled with wine glasses.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ada asked.

"What?" Brax replied, distracted.

"Marco. I thought he was staying in Mangrove River."

"His living arrangements fell through. He's going to stay with some of the boys."

"You've got to be kidding me. You need to tell him he can't."

Brax lost what little patience he had. "Ad, this is not my problem. I've got real stuff to deal with."

"Brax."

"Ada!" Brax yelled, "Grow up and deal with it yourself! If you don't want to be around Marco then stay away from him."

She pouted.

"Go and help move the stuff in from the back." He ordered. "If we don't get any customers in this place you'll have to move in with the boys too."

Ada's face pained with disappointment. She shuffled through the restaurant, into the kitchen and out the back.

* * *

Ada shoved the heavy boxes through the back door.

"Need a hand?"

She didn't need to look up. She knew who it was. He leaned against the brick wall, smiling.

"What do you want, Marco?"

"Just trying to help."

"Thought Heath was showing you something."

"Na, there's other things I'd rather look at."

Ada rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

"Look Ad, I didn't like how we left things."

"We didn't leave things any way. There are no things between us. Nothing."

"You don't believe that." For a split second, he looked genuinely hurt.

"Marco?" Casey called from behind them.

Marco whipped around.

"Mate!" Casey shouted excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Case!" Marco replied.

They greeted each other with a warm hug, slapping each other on their backs. "I'm back where I belong." Marco added, throwing another glance towards Ada.

"Sick, man!" said Casey.

"I'd get out of here, both of you. Brax is on the war path looking for helpers." Ada kicked one of the many piles of boxes.

"Ah righto. Surf?" He asked Marco.

"Yeah, mate." Marco responded enthusiastically. "Let's go."

They skipped off. Marco gazed back at Ada, willing her to look up.

She resisted.

* * *

Ada picked up the last of her books from the kitchen table. A knock sounded against their open door and she looked up to see Marco. She rolled her eyes.

"Just here for Casey. We're walking in together." He declared.

She packed the books into her backpack. Her pencil case dropped to the floor. Marco leant down and picked it up.

"You might need that." He grinned.

Ada ripped the pencil case out of his hand and threw it into the backpack.

"Ad," He started, "There's no need to be like this. We can talk this out."

"There's nothing to talk out." She persisted.

He stepped closer to her. "You know that's not true."

Brax walked into the kitchen, wearing just the shorts he slept in. "Marco." He acknowledged him with a nod and grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge.

"Brax." Marco responded, taking a step back from Ada.

"I'm going." Ada stated. She yanked her backpack across her shoulder and stepped passed Marco, out the door.

Casey roamed into the room. "Hey mate, I think I've got everything." He hopped from foot to foot, yanking his shoes onto his feet.

"Sweet, man, let's go." Marco replied.

They strode towards the door.

"Wait." Brax spoke. "Marco, a minute."

Casey hesitated.

"It's alright Case, you get going. He'll catch up," Brax reassured him.

"Okay?" Casey responded cautiously, before leaving.

Brax waited for Casey to disappear, then approached Marco. "You need to give her space, alright?"

Marco looked away, shrugging it off, "Brax..."

Brax stepped forward, demanding eye contact, "Na, I'm serious. You're not her favourite person at the moment. She doesn't want to talk to you. Give her space."

Marco nodded. "You got it, boss." He slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Does Heath need any help with the package today?"

"Na." Brax replied, "You just get yourself to school."

"Righto." Marco answered, before slinking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Archer and Ada leaned against the lockers, laughing.

"You did not see a shark." She giggled.

"I swear to you. My first time surfing, when I was a kid, I saw a shark. I wouldn't get in the water for years."

"That would not fly in my house, we surf before we can walk."

"Part of the whole 'Blood and Sand' thing I guess."

Ada sighed, "I might have told you too much." She smiled at him. "Surfing isn't a River Boy thing, it's just a Braxton thing."

"Got it."

Marco appeared. He squeezed himself in between them.

"Sorry Ad. I think this is my locker." Marco chimed.

Ada rolled her eyes. Archer frowned, confused. He tried to place him but couldn't.

"I doubt it." Ada replied with a sarcastic smile.

Marco smirked.

Marco turned to Archer, he extended his arm. "Sorry. Marco. I'm new too."

Archer noticed the ink on Marco's forearm.

"Archer." He offered him a small smile. "Um, we should go, class starts soon."

Ada nodded. They turned and walked down the hall.

"You two have a good class." Marco shouted after them.

"I'm sorry." Ada professed, when they were a few paces clear. "Everyone I know is kind of a jerk."

"He's a River Boy?" Archer asked.

"Yeah, sort of."

"And you're dating him?"

Ada looked at him, confused.

"He was like a dog, marking his territory. It kind of gave it away." Archer explained.

"No. I was dating him but I'm not now."

"He doesn't seem so sure."

She looked back down the corridor. Sure enough, Marco stood against the lockers. Watching them.

"Well, he better get a clue." Ada replied.

* * *

"Damn it." Ada exclaimed. She leapt up from the bench.

"What?" Archer asked.

"I've left my lunch at home. I'm going to go and get it. I'll see you in fifth period."

"Okay." Archer called after her as she jogged away.

* * *

Ada opened the door to see Heath, in his board shorts, feet up on the table, tucking into her sandwich.

"Ah, screw you, Heath." She shouted, shaking her head.

"You leave it around, what do you expect to happen?" He retorted.

She put her backpack down on the couch and went to the fridge. There was only pizza. She rolled her eyes.

She took a slice and went and sat in the garden.

* * *

Inside, Heath's phone buzzed loudly.

He opened a text.

His eye widened and he jumped up, launching into his room. He retrieved a large brick like package, wrapped in brown paper.

His eyes darted around the living room for a hiding place. He zoned in on Ada's backpack.

He hesitated, thinking, before he stuffed the package into her backpack and zipped it up.

* * *

Ada waltzed back into school and found Archer putting books into his locker in the corridor.

"You get your lunch?" he asked.

"Not quite." She smiled. "Can you believe there's two more periods to go?"

"I don't want to think about it."

"Where did you go?" Marco stopped in the corridor to ask her.

"Home, for lunch. Not like it's any of your business." She answered.

She turned around and opened her locker.

Marco stepped back and leaned against the opposite locker.

She unzipped her backpack and reached for her books. Her hand touched the unfamiliar package and she frowned.

Silence fell over the corridor as Mrs Palmer entered.

"Everyone." She shouted. "I need your attention."

Ada looked up to see her standing at the end of the corridor with two police officers and a sniffer dog.

Ada looked back into her backpack and eyed the package. With her hand in the backpack, she lightly scraped off the corner of the parcel with her finger.

Mrs Palmer continued. "This is a serious situation. The police believe there are illegal substances on campus."

Marco's phone vibrated in his pocket. He opened it, a message from a River Boy, '_Braxton house raided'_. He frowned.

Ada stopped scratching at the parcel. She stared down at the white powder she had exposed. She gulped, feeling the panic rise inside of her.

She looked up, straight at Marco. Their eyes met.

He looked at her curiously, his eyes surveying her face. Her breathing was getting shallower. Her face had gone pale.

His gaze fell to the open backpack.

"The police have tracked a scent and they are going to perform a search with their dog here on campus." Mrs Palmer told the students.

Shock and confusion rippled through the corridor.

"What do you mean, Miss?" one student shouted.

"This has got to be a joke!" Another called. It was Casey, coming from the other end of the corridor.

The students erupted into a spontaneous panic, shouting at each other in confusion and excitement.

Marco darted across the corridor and stood beside Ada. He grabbed the handle of her backpack and thrusted his into her hand.

"Yeah, what the hell Miss, this has got to be against our rights?" Marco shouted, stepping out into the centre of the corridor and slinging Ada's backpack over his shoulder.

Mrs Palmer regained order, "That is enough! That is enough!" She shouted. "Officers." She nodded for them to proceed down the corridor.

The dog led the way, sniffing at the feet of the students. It made quick work of coming and sitting directly in front of Marco.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Marco remarked.

"Mr Diaz, you need to come with me." Mrs Palmer declared.

"You don't need to ask me twice, Miss. We can spend time alone in your office any time you want."

"This is no laughing matter, Mr Diaz."

The police officers reached forward and grabbed his arms. They escorted him down the hall.

The students stared as he was led away.

Ada stood, in disbelief.

* * *

Ada and Casey walked in to their house to find Brax pacing, talking on the phone.

The place was a mess. The contents of their draws were strewn across the floor and their TV had been knocked off its stand.

Heath sat at the kitchen table, watching Brax's every move.

"No!" Brax bellowed. "I need him to be let out now. He's a minor." He nodded as he listened to the person on the end of the call. "Yeah, alright. Okay." He hung up. "They say I should go down to the station, see if they'll let him go tonight..

"They've got to, haven't they?" Casey said, "They've only got him on possession."

"I don't know. I don't understand. He wasn't meant to touch it!" Brax yelled. He turned to Heath, looking for an explanation.

"Don't look at me, I just got a tip saying that they were coming to the house. So, I went and hid the gear down the road. I have no idea how it ended up in his backpack." Heath stated.

"My backpack." Ada murmured. Realisation swept over her. "You planted it in my backpack!"

Brax and Casey looked to her.

She continued, "I found it when the police turned up at the school. Marco swapped bags with me."

She let the information settle in.

Brax took a breath and then hurled himself at Heath. He slammed him against the wall, his teeth bared in aggression.

"Chill out, alright?" Heath panted, "I didn't know they'd send dogs into the school. I thought it'd be safe there and then we could get it back at the end of the day."

Brax slammed him back into the wall. "You risked everything. Everything! Ada could be sitting in jail!" He threw Heath onto the floor.

Ada and Casey stood back, knowing better than to get involved.

Brax climbed on top of Heath and thrust his fist down onto his face. Once. Twice.

Ada looked to Casey, concerned.

Eventually, Brax climbed off Heath.

"You don't speak to anyone before I get back." He spat. "You better hope I can get him out."

Heath slowly sat up, a hand pressed to his eye. Blood was pouring from his nose.

Brax grabbed his keys of the side and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Finally, the door buzzed open.

Brax stood up from the bench in the waiting area of the station.

Marco walked out with an officer.

"He's free to go, for now. You'll get a court date." The officer said.

Brax nodded. The officer disappeared back behind the door.

Brax sighed.

"Let me guess...," Marco began, "Heath?"

Brax shook his head. "Mate, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Marco shrugged. "It's Ada."

Brax nodded. "Blood and Sand, brother."

"Blood and Sand." Marco replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Ada moseyed into Angelo's.

She strolled into see Marco serving behind the bar. She slowed.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

She scoped the room. "Have you seen Brax?"

"I think he just nipped out."

"Oh, okay. I haven't seen you at school lately."

"I got suspended. Possession of Class A drugs will do that."

"Right. About that-" She began.

Brax emerged from the storeroom. "You alright?" He asked Ada.

"Yeah, yeah." Ada said, shaking off the last conversation. "Just came to see the place."

Brax surveyed the restaurant, "It's shaping up, yeah?" he said. "I might not be back until late tonight, do you fancy locking up?"

"Oh, actually. I'm going out."

"Where?"

"Just a party at a friend's."

Marco chimed in. "What party?"

"It's a kid from school, out of town."

"Sounds fun." Marco said.

"Last time I went to a party Heath beat up my only friend, so... I'm not getting too excited."

Marco gritted his teeth. "Speak of the devil." He said, nodding towards the door.

Heath hobbled into the restaurant. His bruises from Brax's attack were shining on his face. He nodded to Brax. "We need to talk."

Brax nodded back. They slipped into the back room and shut the door.

Marco cast his glance back to Ada. "Looks like Heath's going to be busy tonight."

Ada smirked. "Guess so." She tapped the bar. "I should go."

"Okay. See you around." He replied, flashing her a look. The look only he gave her.

She swivelled around and sauntered out of Angelo's.

Marco's eyes followed her out.

* * *

At the party, Archer and Ada sat with a crowd of friends. They took turns sipping from a bottle of liquor, watching an intense game of Beer Pong.

Marco slinked in to the party.

"Look who just walked in." Archer said to Ada. "What's his problem?"

Ada turned to see. Marco mingled in amongst the crowd.

"It's probably my fault." Ada admitted. "I told him about this party."

"Why does he have to turn up and ruin everyone's night?" Archer growled.

"Steady on, Arch, he's not going to ruin anything."

'Are you joking? He's a dealer."

"He's not a dealer."

"You know how much he was caught with? He's bad news, Ada."

Ada sighed. "He's not all bad."

"I don't understand why you defend him. He's trash."

"Trash?"

Silence fell over them. Archer took another swig.

Ada scoffed. "Well, I guess I'm trash to you as well then." She spat.

Archer shrugged.

"I can't believe this." Ada added. "Excuse me."

She got up and pushed herself through the groups of students.

Ada roamed through the rooms of the house.

She found Marco upstairs. He was chatting to a girl, who was giggling coyly.

Ada stopped in her tracks. She watched them.

Marco's hand rested on her waist.

The girl put her hand on his chest.

Ada whipped around. She barged back down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Various characters hovered around Ada on the lawn, drinking and chatting.

She hugged her arms and dug into her bag for her phone, finding Brax in her contacts.

It rang and rang and rang, then went to voicemail.

"Brax." Ada spoke into the phone. "Can you come get me? I need a ride home. Call me back."

She hung up.

A guy from the party approached her. "I can give you a ride."

"Oh, that's okay."

The guy smiled and held his hands up. "Alright, but I don't bite."

Ada looked back at the house and shifted awkwardly.

"Okay. I just need a lift into town." She told him.

"Sure. No problem." He replied.

* * *

Back inside, Marco wondered around the house, scanning the rooms. He pulled out his phone and texted Ada.

'_A__re you still here?_'

He clocked Archer, squished into a corner swigging from a bottle.

"Archer, where's Ada?"

"I dunno." Archer offered, "I think she left."

"With who?"

"I have no idea. We were fighting, about you actually." Archer raised the bottle to point at Marco.

Marco eyed his phone.

There was no reply from Ada.

He called her and pressed the phone to his ear.

Straight to voicemail.

* * *

Marco rushed out of the party and jumped into his car. He drove slowly round the winding bends of the road.

He peered into the thick bush on either side of the road as he drove, expecting to see her walking there.

Marco's heart raced.

Something didn't feel right.

Without warning, Marco slammed on the breaks. His car screeched to a stop and drifted to the left, stopping just short of a body.

Not just a body.

Ada.

Marco leapt out of the car and rushed forward. He grabbed at her, but her body was limp.

"No, no, no." He muttered.

He put his hear to her mouth; She was still breathing.

Blood stained her clothes. Her jeans had been ripped on one thigh exposing her skin. There was a deep cut.

No, not one cut. Multiple cuts.

Marco's eyes focused in on the injury.

He scooped her up and sprinted back to the car. He laid her on the back seat and dashed back around to the driver's seat.

The tyres screeched as the car sped away.

* * *

"I need a doctor! I need a doctor!" Marco yelled as he burst through the Emergency Room doors, holding Ada in his arms.

The doctors jumped to attention. They laid Ada on a gurney and whisked her through another set of doors.

"You have to stay here." A nurse told Marco.

He nodded and watched her as she was wheeled away. His eyes were full. His face red. He hadn't caught his breath.

Marco dug out his phone and dialled.

* * *

Brax, Heath and Casey burst through the hospital doors.

Marco was sat at Ada's bedside.

Ada lay there, helpless, hooked up to the machines.

Brax, Heath and Casey rushed into the room. Heath and Casey froze in the doorway at the sight of Ada in the bed. Brax made a b-line for Marco.

"What happened!" Brax shouted.

Marco stood up.

Brax grabbed his t-shirt and held him up. "Is she okay? Tell me what happened!" He roared in his face.

Marco appeared dazed. He blinked. "I found her. I found her in the road." He croaked. His voice broke and he blinked back tears, "They won't tell me anything."

As if on cue, the doctor arrived at the doorway. "Mr Braxton." He spoke. "You're family?"

Brax turned and let go of Marco. He pulled himself together. "I'm her next of kin. We're her brothers." He gestured to Heath and Casey who had stepped through the doorway and now hovered by her bedside.

"Mr Braxton."

The doctor signalled for Brax to sit. He stayed standing.

"Ada has lost a lot of blood. She sustained an injury to her thigh caused by a blade. We've given her a transfusion which should help her body to recover the amount of blood lost and we've repaired the wound. It is likely to scar. She has a minor head injury, which is why we want to keep her on observation for the time being, but we hope that she will regain consciousness in the next hour or so. You're welcome to stay here with her if you would like."

The doctor leaned forward. "Mr Braxton, her injuries are quite unusual, do you have any idea what could have happened to her?"

Brax's body shook. He looked at her, defenceless, in the bed. "Nah."

Marco's face stiffened.

"Very well." The doctor went on, "When she wakes up, please do get a nurse to alert me."

He stood up and left them in the room alone.

They sat down, all eyes watching Ada.

Marco broke the silence in the room. "Brax?" He said, turning to face him. His voice shook with anger and shock. "What is _this_ about?"

Brax looked to him blankly.

Marco got to his feet, sending his chair flying backwards.

Brax remained seated.

Marco glared into him. "Why is she in the hospital?" Marco roared.

Heath sat frozen in his seat. Casey glanced from Marco, to Brax, to Heath and back again.

"We don't know what this is about." Brax said calmly, not meeting Marco's glare.

"You didn't sort the drugs, did you?" Marco asked. "The ones from Ada's backpack, the ones from my backpack, the ones taken by the police!" Marco's voice increased in volume and aggression with every word. "Who's the buyer, eh? They didn't get their package, did they? You couldn't pay them?" He screamed.

"I don't know that they had anything to do with this." Brax protested.

"Yeah? Well I do." Marco spat.

Brax looked to him.

Marco's expression changed, from anger and aggression to sorrow and hurt. A tear spilled over his cheek. Casey and Heath were taken aback, their eyes fixed on Marco.

"Th, they..." he managed, before spit escaped his mouth and landed onto his chin. "They carved her." Marco wiped his face. "`The cut on her leg, it wasn't just one cut. It was lots of cuts. It was words. It was two words."

Brax's face was a picture of shock and hurt.

Marco's face contorted in pain. "_Pay_. _Up_." He screwed his eyes to stop more tears.

Brax's whole body shook. His eyes pricked with tears.

Heath threw his head in his hands.

Casey's eyes burrowed into Brax's head.

Marco stood, frozen to the spot.

Brax raised his head, he stood and met Marco's gaze.

Brax blinked away the emotion and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder. He pulled his head in close.

His face grew stern. "I swear to you." Brax vowed. "I'll kill 'em."


	6. Chapter 6

The boys were assembled around the bed when Ada regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open. Brax rushed to her side.

"Hey, hey." He whispered. "Can you hear me?" He stroked her hair. "Ada? Can you hear me?"

The boys looked at her expectantly.

"What happened?" She croaked.

"You were attacked. You're in the hospital but you're going to be okay." Brax told her.

"What?" Panic flooded over her. She shifted forward, attempting to get up.

The boys moved in closer. "No Ada," Brax spoke, "You can't get up right now. You've got to rest." He gently pushed her back.

Marco hovered over Brax's shoulder. Ada's gaze flicked to him.

"It's alright." Marco reassured her. "Do you remember anything?"

Ada shook her head.

Casey strode to the door, "I'll get the doctor."

"Who would attack me?" Ada asked the room.

Marco threw a glance at Brax.

"We don't know anything right now." Brax lied. "We just know that you're going to be alright."

Marco focused his faze on the floor.

"My leg hurts." Ada moaned. Her face shifted in discomfort.

Heath twitched at her bedside. He stared at the floor.

Brax tried to console her. "The doctor will come in a minute, Ad, alright?"

Heath's breathing intensified. "I gotta go." He stormed out of the room.

Brax and Marco glanced after him.

The doctor approached the bed and began running his tests. He tested Ada's vision with a light and checked the bandages on her wound. She winced in pain.

"Ada, we're going to keep you in overnight." The doctor explained. "Hopefully, if everything is clear, we can discharge you tomorrow so you can rest up in your own home."

Brax's phone bleeped. He studied the screen. "Damn it! I've got to take this."

"It's alright," Casey replied, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Me either." Marco agreed.

"I won't be long." Brax turned and strutted out the door.

Casey pulled up his chair closer to Ada.

Marco studied her bandages.

Ada's eyes drooped. "I'm tired."

"It's alright", Casey assured her, "You can sleep, we'll be here when you wake up."

Ada nodded.

Marco watched as she closed her eyes. He got up and strode into the hallway.

* * *

"Yeah, righto. Just sort it, will ya?" Brax hung up his phone call.

"Brax." Marco called.

Brax stopped in the hallway and acknowledged him.

"You're not gonna tell her?"

"Nah. Neither are you."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Marco, the less she knows the better."

"Brax." Marco pleaded.

"Ada stays out of this. You don't say anything to her. Do you understand me?"

Marco gritted his teeth and turned to walk away. Brax reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I said, do you understand me?" Brax leered over him.

"Yeah." Marco conceded.

"Good."

* * *

Brax opened the door and threw his keys on the table. Heath sat at the kitchen table, he held his head in his hands.

"Hey!" Brax yelled. "Where the hell did you go last night?"

Heath didn't flinch. He lifted his head but avoided Brax's gaze.

"Why aren't you at the hospital?" Brax shouted.

Heath ignored him.

"Na, that's alright Heath, you carry on. I've just been with the coppers to tell them Ada doesn't remember anything, Casey stayed all night at the hospital, but don't you worry we'll sort it all out. You're only in this family when it suits ya! Eh!?"

Heath turned to Brax. Brax noticed his eyes were red and sore.

"What's going on?" Brax asked.

"It's my fault, Brax." Heath wiped snot from his nose. "Ada. It's my fault."

Brax took a breath.

He pulled up a chair.

"Mate, this is our stuff up and it's bad, it's really bad but we're going to fix it."

"I need to talk to her. I need to say sorry."

"Nah, you can't do that. She'll catch on and if she does that, she'll be in even more danger. You've got to keep your cool."

Heath nodded. He wiped his face.

Brax put his hand on his shoulder. "And mate, we've got to be there for her. We're her brothers and she needs us."

* * *

"Heard you get to come home today." Heath said. He hovered in the door.

Ada turned towards him.

Marco laid on a chair next to the bed. His eyes blinked open at the noise.

"What happened to you yesterday? You afraid of blood or something?" Ada asked.

Heath entered the room and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. Just seeing you… I got spooked."

"Heath Braxton, spooked. Who would of thought?" She teased.

He smiled and rested his hand over hers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful."

He gave her a sympathetic nod.

"Hey mate," he turned to Marco, "you should head home, get your head down."

Marco shifted up in the chair. "No, I'm fine." He protested.

"I sent Casey off as well. You've both been here all night. You should get a shower and some kip. I'll be here to take her home when they discharge her. Brax too."

Marco's eyes questioned Heath.

"I got it from here, mate." Heath reassured him. He sounded genuine.

Marco looked to Ada.

She gave him a nod of encouragement.

He stood and grabbed his jacket from the chair. "I'll stop by your house later. You'll ring me if anything changes?"

"You got it." Heath replied.

After Marco disappeared into the hallway, Heath eyed Ada.

"What's going on there, with you two?" He asked.

She shrugged.

* * *

"Here she is!" Heath called as he wheeled Ada in the front door. Brax followed in behind them.

Casey came in from the hallway. "Hey, are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Sure." Ada replied bluntly.

Brax and Heath helped her hop over onto the couch.

"You'll be back to pulling punches in no time Ad, you'll see." Casey reassured her.

Brax spoke, "Well for now, Doc said bed rest. So, no punching."

Ada stared ahead. Her eyes glossed over. She pulled at the bandage around her leg.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Ada threw the blanket on her lap to the side and struggled to feet. She limped towards the door, groaning in pain.

Brax, just wearing the towel tied around his stomach, rushed into the living room and grabbed her arms to support her.

"Hey! What the hell did I say about bed rest?" Brax chastised her.

She winced.

Brax opened the door.

Marco lingered on the step.

Brax supported Ada back to her position on the couch.

"I just came to see if Ada was alright." Marco explained.

"She won't be if she keeps disobeying doctor's orders." Brax looked at her.

She didn't meet his glare.

"Seriously Ad, you've only been out of hospital a few hours, you need to take it steady so your wounds can heal."

Brax nodded to Marco, "Talk some sense into her, will ya?"

Brax walked back into his bedroom.

Marco sat down next to Ada on the couch. She picked at her bandages.

"You alright?" he asked.

She ignored him.

"Brax is right." He scolded.

"Brax needs to get off my back."

"What's wrong?"

"Did he call you to come over here?"

"Brax? No, I told you I'd come by."

"They won't leave me alone. I don't _need_ a babysitter."

"Ada, you were just attacked. They're worried about you. We're all worried about you."

"Who would attack me?"

"I don't know." Marco lied.

"Exactly. No one knows, who, or how, or why. No one knows anything. Why would someone attack me and cut my leg? It doesn't make sense." She replied, angrily.

"You're right. It doesn't."

Ada looked to him. She waited.

He continued, "All we know is that you're okay." He swallowed. "Ad, why didn't you come find me at the party? Archer told me you had a fight. If you wanted to leave, you should've got me."

"I tried. You were with some girl."

Marco scoffed.

"What?" Ada demanded.

He rolled his eyes. "Ada, for god's sake. You know how much you mean to me."

"We're not doing this." She tried to get up.

"Ada, sit down."

She winced, gave up and fell back into the couch.

"You think I care about some girl?" Marco continued. "You should have come over to me and told me you wanted to leave."

"Yeah, well, I didn't."

She didn't look at him.

He sighed. He looked to her.

"Hey," he cooed, "Hey." He carefully lifted her legs onto his lap.

She met his gaze. Her eyes were teary.

"I'm here. You're alright."

She nodded. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Come here." Marco pulled her into his side.

"Just none of it makes sense."

"I know. I know." Marco shushed her.

Brax hovered in the hallway. He watched on.


	7. Chapter 7

Ada screamed.

"Please. Please. Let go!" She cried.

Sweat dripped down her face. She rustled out of the duvet and tossed her body from side to side.

"No! No!" She squealed. "Get off me!"

Heath sprinted into the living room and leapt to her side.

"Ada! Ada!"

Brax teared into the room. Heath shook her by the shoulders.

"Ada!"

Her eyes blinked open. She panted. Tears ran down her face.

Brax joined Heath crouched down beside her.

"It's alright." Heath cooed. "You were dreaming. You're alright."

She sat up. Her breathing raced.

Heath rubbed her back.

Casey emerged from the hallway. He rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

Brax acknowledged him. "Nightmare."

"Again?"

Heath turned to him. "Get her some water, will you?" he ordered.

Heath's gaze fell to Brax.

Ada tried to catch her breath. She buried her head in her hands.

* * *

Brax and Heath stepped out onto the porch. Heath shut the door behind them. He glanced through the window to check back inside.

Ada laid, sound asleep, on the couch.

"What are we gonna do?" Heath asked.

"I dunno."

"It's terrorising her."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are we any closer to paying back the guys that did this?"

"Nah."

"Well, we've got to do something."

"Yeah, I know! But this guy is serious. We can't just go in there all guns blazing or we'll all end up dead. We've got to be smart."

"And what does Ada do? She hasn't got a clue and she's the one losing her mind."

"Think what it will do to her if she found out! The nightmares should go away. In the meantime, we keep cool and we build a plan. Alright?"

Heath shook his head and sighed. Brax gazed through the window.

* * *

Marco knocked on the open door. Ada laid sprawled out on the couch, looking tired and didn't respond.

"Hey?" Marco pushed past the door.

Ada tilted her head towards him. "I think Casey already left."

"No. I'm here for you. Brax said it was your first day back at school. I thought you might want some company."

"I'm not going."

Heath strolled in. "Hey Marky, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to get Ad." Marco explained.

"Oh yeah, big first day back at school. Aren't you going to be late?"

Ada stood up. She was wearing one of her brother's old t-shirts and some baggy sweatpants.

"I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going?" Heath questioned. "I thought you'd be dying to get off that couch."

Ada limped to the kitchen. "Yeah, well."

Heath followed her. "What? Is your leg still giving you bother? The doc said it should be healing up nicely now."

"No, Heath. I'm just not going."

She pushed past him. She turned to Marco, "You should go, you'll be late."

She shuffled down the hallway.

Marco looked to Heath, bewildered.

Heath shrugged.

* * *

Marco burst into Angelo's. Brax sat at one of the tables, scanning the books.

"Brax. We gotta talk."

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Free period."

Brax slammed the book shut.

"You wanna keep lying to me?"

"I need to know if you're doing anything to take down the guy that hurt Ada."

Brax sighed and gestured for him to take a seat opposite him.

"Mate. I need you to stay out of this. I'm planning something but it's taking time."

"Well, when?"

"I don't know, alright?" Brax sighed. "I told Heath the same thing I'll tell you. This guy is a big bloke and I can't let anyone else get hurt or worse."

"She's not okay, Brax."

Brax exhaled. "You think I don't know that?" He shouted.

Brax put his head in his hands.

"Just go to school." Brax told him. "She needs you there."

"She's not there. She said she wasn't going."

Brax sniffed. "Righto. I'll handle it. You go." He gestured to the door.

Marco slid out from the chair and slinked to the door.

* * *

Ada stood in the shower. She winced as the hot water poured down onto her leg. She focused in on her leg. Her wounds were newly healed, the scar tissue around them was bumpy and wrinkled. She traced their lines with her finger. The scar reached from the top of her thigh to the tip of her knee. She looked away with disgust and turned off the shower.

* * *

Ada towelled her hair as she ambled into the living room.

"I thought you were at the restaurant." She said to Brax, who sat at the kitchen table.

He inspected her with his eyes. "I thought you were at school."

She pretended as if she hadn't heard him. She sat on the sofa and turned the TV on.

Brax strolled over and turned it off.

She glared up at him with annoyance.

"Why are you not at school, Ada?"

"I'm tired, Brax. Just leave it."

"Nah." He shook his head. "I'm not gonna leave it." He moved closer. "Now, Ad. If you're just tired and need one more day then fine. As long as that's all it is, just one more day."

She met his gaze. "I'm just tired."

"Alright." He conceded. He walked away.

She turned the TV back on.

* * *

Ada's eyeballs flickered behind her lids. She heard a man's voice.

"I can give you a lift."

Ada tossed from side to side. She moaned.

"No, no, no!" She screamed. "Get off me!" She bolted upright in her bed. Sweat poured down her forehead. She panted.

There was a knock at the door. Brax opened it.

"You alright?" He asked her.

She nodded.

Brax watched her. She caught her breath.

"Ada. You need to get out of this house. You need to get back to school, to normal."

She pulled her hair to one side. "Yeah, alright." She panted.

Brax stared, concerned. "I'll get you some water."

* * *

Ada shuffled past the lockers. Dark circles lingered under her eyes..

"Ada?" Marco called.

She noticed him but couldn't manage a smile.

"You're here."

"Yep. You're not suspended anymore?"

"Not anymore. What's your first class?"

Ada paused to think. The school bell echoed through the hall. Ada jumped and gripped onto a locker.

"Hey, you alright?" Marco asked.

She lifted her hand to her head. Her mind raced. Her heart beat through her chest.

Onlookers threw her disapproving glances.

"I can't be here." She said softly.

Marco surveyed her face. Her skin had turned pale.

"Alright", he replied. "Let's go." He took her hand in his and led her out of the corridor.

* * *

They stood on the beach and listened to the sounds of the seagulls. Ada took in a deep breath. She sighed it free.

"Feel better?" Marco probed.

She nodded. He smiled.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked.

"Okay."

They stripped into their bathing suits, throwing their school uniforms onto the sand. Ada's hand glided past the scar on her leg. She froze.

"You ready?" Marco turned to her.

She stood, paralysed.

Marco looked to her hand and where it rested, on her scar. He stepped towards her and took her hands. He studied her face.

"Ada. It's just a scar."

She met his gaze and nodded.

"I know. It's just, I can feel it."

He squinted in confusion.

She continued, "I can feel the pain. Every time I close my eyes, or just try and catch my breath. I'm there. I can feel everything."

Marco swallowed. He pulled her into his body and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'd do anything to take this away." He confessed.

She breathed into him. "You're already doing it."

He rocked her slowly from side to side.

* * *

"You're kidding me. Right. Yeah. Thanks." Brax hung up the phone. He grunted.

Heath sauntered into the kitchen and plucked a beer from the fridge.

"Who was that?"

"Palmer. Ada didn't turn up for school again this morning."

"Relax, mate. She's probably just blowing off steam."

"Don't you get it Heath? Vinny is still after his money, we're all still in danger."

"Alright, chill. I'll ask the boys if they've seen her."

Brax threw his phone across the room.

* * *

Brax banged on the door. Nobody answered. Brax banged again.

Tommy, a River Boy, stumbled to the door and pulled it open. He wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Brax, mate, it's so early. What are you doing here?"

"Ada didn't come home last night. Have you seen her?"

"What?"

"Have you seen her?!" Brax shouted.

'No. No. Sorry mate."

"What about Marco?"

"I don't know, mate. He'll be in his room."

Brax barged passed Tommy, through the front door. He stormed down the hallway and banged on another door.

"Marco! Open up."

There was silence. Brax looked back at Tommy. He shrugged. Brax burst into Marco's room.

Inside, Marco was desperately trying to pull on his board shorts. Ada stood in her knickers and one of Marco's t-shirts, searching for her dress among the mess on the floor. They gasped at the sight of Brax.

Brax raged. He eyeballed Marco.

"Ada. Get in the car." He ordered, through gritted teeth.

She scrambled on the floor and found her dress. She slipped it on over the t-shirt and shuffled out of the door.

Brax didn't take his eyes off Marco. Marco stood dumfounded.

"I'll deal with you later."

Brax turned away and slammed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Brax shoved open the door and strode into the living room.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Ada asked, following behind him.

Brax opened the fridge, peered in and then slammed it shut.

Heath looked up from his position on the sofa. "What's going on?"

Brax turned to him. He reached out and pointed to Ada. "I found_ her_ at Marco's. They were in bed together."

Heath stood up. "Are you joking me? That dog!"

Ada rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, Heath!"

"No!" Brax bellowed. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? Whoever attacked you is still out there, and you just disappear?"

"I was fine. I was with Marco." Ada retorted.

Brax scoffed. "Yeah. Staying at your boyfriend's house is not going to happen. You hear me?"

"Brax, get over yourself. Casey's with a different girl every week."

Brax's face reddened. "We are not talking about Casey right now." He replied sternly. "You don't stay at boys' houses."

"Alright, fine. Lay off." Ada conceded.

"Lay off?" Brax sneered. He stepped towards her. "Ada, do you want to be sixteen and pregnant with a River Boy's kid? Do you want to be like Mum?"

"I'm not gonna be like Mum."

"Yeah, damn right you're not!" Brax roared. "Because you're staying away from him! You're going to focus on school and your grades and that's it."

"You are really overreacting!"

"I don't care. You're grounded."

"Grounded?" Ada scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"School, the restaurant, home. That's it!"

"You're joking."

"Ada, I'm not hearing anymore about it. Go get changed. I'll drop you at the restaurant, you can do a double shift today."

His eyes burned into her.

Ada scoffed. She turned and stormed down the corridor.

* * *

Ada pounded on the Marco's door. Finally, it opened.

He stood in just his boardshorts. His face was swollen. His left eye was barely visible beneath the black bruise that formed over his eye socket. His lip was busted, dried blood was smeared around it.

"Oh my god." Ada said, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Marco." She reached out to touch him. He stopped her.

"You shouldn't be here."

She tried again. "Marco?"

He pushed her back.

"You can't be here."

She shook her head and withdrew. Her face grew stern.

"Who did this to you?"

"Nobody."

Ada scoffed. "You are joking me. Which one of them was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, through gritted teeth.

Her eyes watered. "Marco?"

"Go back to work, Ada. You can't be here. I don't want you here."

He slammed the door in her face.

* * *

The River Boys emerged from the water carrying their surf boards under their arms. They laughed and joked with each other.

Ada stormed down onto the beach.

Brax noticed her coming. "You're meant to be at work." He yelled.

She ignored him. She reached out and shoved him.

He barely took a step back.

"What the hell did you do to him?" She cried.

The boys jeered loudly. "Oooh, someone's feisty!"

"You want to touch me again? See what happens." Brax threatened.

The boys taunted her.

Ada swallowed.

Heath moved to stand by Brax. "Hey boys," Heath called, "Go ahead and leave us for some family time, will ya?"

The boys booed at Heath's suggestion but moved on up the beach.

Brax's gaze burrowed into Ada.

"Which one of you did it?" Ada demanded.

"I don't know. What'd he say?" Heath retorted.

"Nothing. He said nothing." She looked away, hurt.

"Chucked you out, did he?" Heath carried on, "Good boy. He's learning eh, Brax?"

Ada studied their fists. Both their knuckles were busted.

"Why would you do this?" She asked, looking up again at Brax. His scrutinizing gaze hadn't budged. He stared directly at her.

Brax answered her, he nodded to the River Boys who lurked at the top of the beach, "They break the rules. There're consequences. Marco's one of us after all."

Ada looked to the Boys at the top of the beach. As she did, she saw Marco emerge from behind the Surf Club. He joined the boys who jokingly pushed him about and mocked his bruises. They jested loudly. Marco glanced down and met Ada's gaze but quickly looked away. Ada turned back, pained.

"You've got a shift to finish. I'd get back if I were you." Brax said.

Brax and Heath moved past her. A single tear escaped her eyes, but she wiped it away.

* * *

The school bell rang loudly.

Mr Copeland dismissed the class.

"Uh, Ada?" he called, "Can you stay behind a minute."

The class funnelled out into the corridor. Ada waited at the door for the students to leave. Mr Copeland walked over to her.

"Ada, your last couple of essays have not been up to your usual standard. What's going on?"

"How should I know?" She retorted.

Mr Copeland sighed. "Ada, I know your accident must have been really traumatic for you. If you need to speak to someone-"

"I'm fine, Sir. I just haven't been sleeping great, that's all. Can I go?"

Mr Copeland paused and then nodded.

She shuffled into the corridor.

Marco and Casey stood against the lockers. Ada hesitated.

"Mate," Casey said, "Your face looks awful."

Marco chuckled. "It's not that bad."

Mrs Palmer waltzed down the corridor. She stopped ahead of the boys.

"Mr Diaz." She addressed Marco, "What on earth happened to you?"

"Had a fight with a door, Miss. It won."

Mrs Palmer looked down on him in disbelief. "Right. Well maybe you should put some more energy into your school work and less into fighting with doors."

"That's the plan, Miss." Marco replied with a cheeky smile.

She strutted down the hall. Casey smirked.

Ada walked over to them. Marco pushed his books into his bag and closed his locker.

"I've got to go. I'll catch you later, Case." He rushed down the corridor.

"Alright!" Casey shouted after him, confused. He looked to Ada. "What was that all about?"

She shrugged and looked at the floor.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and turned to walk down the corridor.

* * *

Ada jolted upright in bed. She wiped the sweat from her face and looked to her alarm clock. 2am.

Ada sighed and swung her feet out of bed.

She stumbled into the kitchen in search of water.

"Nightmare's back?" a voice from the dark asked her.

She jumped.

Brax turned on the light near the TV. He lazed on the couch, beer in hand.

Ada took a breath and calmed herself down.

"Yeah." She managed.

"Did you speak to Marco today?"

She glanced at him, puzzled. "Why? You want to kick his head in?"

"Nah." He spoke softly. "I just thought that he had helped you with them before."

She moved towards the back of the sofa.

"Yeah, he did. But now he won't speak to me."

"I didn't make him do that."

She scoffed. "I guess your right hook wasn't clear on the guidelines."

He took a swig from the bottle. "I'll talk to him."

"Did you ever find anything else out about the attack? Who might have done it?"

"No." he replied. There was pain in his voice. "Listen, I'm gonna get you an appointment with someone. Someone you can talk to about the nightmares."

"Forget it. I'm not doing it."

"Ada, it could help you. It could help you sleep."

"I did sleep, at Marco's. That was the first time in weeks I didn't wake up drowning in my own sweat."

He swallowed.

She continued, "You've done enough. Just leave me alone."

She left him in the living room.

He put the bottle on the table and wiped his face.

* * *

Ada stuffed the contents of her bag into her locker and shut the door. She rested her head on the locker door.

"Baby Braxton!" a boy called from behind her.

She recognised the voice. It was Jaxson, the jerk who had fought with Casey on their very first day.

"What's up with you?" He persisted.

Ada turned around and met his gaze. His smirk made her blood boil. Her skin pricked with irritation.

"You fail economics or something? I heard balancing books wasn't quite your family's strong point."

She swung her fist right into his cheek.

He cried out in pain.

Students around her gasped with shock.

"You're crazy!" he yelled, holding his face.

She launched at him. She wanted more.

Marco's hands grabbed her by the waist from behind. He lifted her and pulled her back.

"Ada, Ada." Marco whispered.

She groaned with defeat.

"Get off me! Get off me!" She screamed. Marco let go of her but placed himself between them.

Ada glared at him, hurt in her eyes.

Jaxson watched on, completely taken aback.

Marco looked to him and stamped his foot. "What are you looking at? Get out of here." He ordered.

"Psycho." Jaxson muttered as he slinked down the hall.

Marco turned back to Ada. She swallowed, pushing all her emotion back down inside of her.

"Ad," Marco said as he reached out to her.

She barged past him and sprinted down the corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

Brax rested his arm on the bar in Angelo's, looking over the stocklist.

Heath sat next to him. He helped himself to another beer.

Ada strutted in.

Brax stood and extended his arms in question.

"What are you doing here?

"Starting my shift early." Ada replied.

"What happened to school?"

"I had a fight, I punched a kid. I'm sure you'll hear about it from one of your spies." She shrugged and reached for her apron from behind the counter.

Heath grinned. "What? Way to go, Ad!"

Brax raised a finger to Heath. "Nah," he scolded him, "Don't."

Brax moved himself into her way. "What happened?" he asked.

His gaze fell to her busted knuckles. He lifted her wrist to inspect them. She snatched her hand back.

"Hey." He stared at her with concern. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to work."

Brax glanced up as Marco appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah. Righto." Brax said. "Listen, just take some time, alright? There's some left over pizza from lunch in the back."

Ada nodded and disappeared into the storeroom.

Heath closed the door behind her.

Marco shuffled into the restaurant.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Heath.

Brax looked at Marco expectedly.

"She just lost it. I pulled her away, but she got a punch in." Marco explained.

"Who was it?" Brax probed.

"Jaxson…something? I think Casey tussled with him a month or so back."

Brax nodded. "Yeah, I know the kid." He sighed.

"The guy's a jerk but it was pretty unprovoked."

"Yeah, it's alright. I'll sort it." Brax stepped back and leaned into the bar. He nodded to Marco. "Look, you should get back to school."

A figure emerged in the doorway, "Yeah run along, kiddy." His voiced reverberated through the room.

Brax, Heath and Marco turned in horror.

"Vinny." Brax muttered.

* * *

Vinny took a step into the restaurant.

"Mate," Brax said, "You can't be here right now."

Vinny chuckled. "That's funny, Brax. I don't think you're in any position to be saying that to me, seeing as you still owe me money."

Brax gulped. "I told you. I'll get you the last instalments as soon as I can."

Vinny stepped forward again. "Yeah, see, that's not really working for me."

* * *

In the storeroom Ada approached the door to the restaurant. She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. She took a huge breath. Her eyes flashed open at the sound of the voice coming from beyond the door. It sounded familiar. She pressed her ear against the wood.

Vinny's voice sounded muffled, but she could make out what he was saying.

"Brax," Vinny continued, "I thought you were smart. I thought you got my first warning loud and clear."

Heath and Marco glanced to the storeroom door.

"Listen, I'll get you your money." Brax started.

"You better get it by tomorrow." Vinny smirked. "Or I might do more than just put your sister in hospital overnight."

Ada's eyes widened.

_Sister._

_Hospital._

She fingered the scar on her leg. She knew this man. Her mind flashed back to that night. Her body started to shake. Ada withdrew from the door and moved to the back of the storeroom. She collapsed onto the boxes, panting.

"See you tomorrow." Vinny's voiced echoed through the restaurant. Vinny strolled out of the restaurant and disappeared down the stairs.

Brax turned and slammed his fist into the table.

"That was him?" Marco asked, exasperated.

"Yeah." Heath admitted.

"What are we gonna do?" Marco probed. He looked to Brax.

Brax dug out his phone.

"Who are you ringing?" Heath asked him.

"Liam. He can run the restaurant tonight and keep an eye on Ada. We've got to figure this out."

"Brax." Heath mumbled.

Brax stared him straight in the eye. "He's not going near my family."

* * *

Brax, Heath and Marco sat at the kitchen table. Casey paced around the living room.

"So, he wants his money tomorrow?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." Heath replied. "And we don't have it."

Casey sunk into a chair.

"I could try and meet with him tomorrow, talk him into giving us more time." Brax reasoned.

Marco shook his head. "That's never going to happen."

"Well, what do you suggest, huh?"

The door creaked open and the conversation ceased.

Ada stepped inside and surveyed the room.

Panic flashed across their faces.

"You're home early." Heath remarked.

Ada's eyes were full.

Brax coughed. "Uh, Marco was just telling us about the fight you had at school... that it wasn't really your fault."

"Really?" Ada asked. Her voice was empty.

"Yeah." Heath agreed.

She swallowed. "You weren't trying to come up with a plan to get Vinny his money?"

Their faces fell. Brax stood up.

"He's the guy who attacked me, right?" She asked.

Brax forced a smile. "Ad, I think you've misunderstood."

"You told me you didn't know who it was."

Marco's eyes buried into the table.

Casey threw Brax a terrified look.

Brax nodded. "Yeah, we don't. We don't know what happened."

"I do." She told him. "I recognised his voice today, even through the door. He's the guy that offered me a lift home that night. He's the one that attacked me. And you knew that."

Brax stepped around the table. "No, Ada." He shrugged. "We don't know anything." He lied.

There was a moment of silence.

Casey lifted his head and gazed at Ada. "That's not true." he stated.

"Shut up, Casey!" Brax yelled.

Casey continued. "Your attack was a warning from him."

Tears pricked from Ada's eyes.

Brax stood, sending his chair flying back, crashing onto the floor. He grabbed Casey and pinned him against the wall.

Casey's eyes watered.

"I said, shut up!" Brax said, through gritted teeth.

Heath stood and put his hands on Brax's shoulders. "Brax, let him go!"

"Enough!" Ada yelled. "It's over, just tell me the truth." She pleaded.

Brax relaxed his grip on Casey. He turned to Ada and his face softened.

"It was the drugs, wasn't it? The backpack? They were his?" Ada said. "And hurting me that was the message to you and Heath that he wanted them back?"

"It was more literal than that." Marco's eyes were red and raw. She stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

Brax threw a glance at Marco. "Enough!"

Casey shouted, "She deserves to know."

"Marco!" She cried, "What do you mean?"

Marco took a breath. Tears spilled from his eyes. "They carved their message into your skin."

Ada's mouth dropped open. She fingered her scar through her dress.

Brax glared at the floor.

"I saw it when I found you in the road." Marco told her. "That was where the blood was coming from. They sliced you. It said _Pay up._"

Ada took a step back. She gasped for air.

"And you all knew?" Her voice wavered.

Heath buried his head in his hand.

Marco kicked his chair back. He strode towards her. Tears streamed down his face. He reached out his hand to her. "Ada.."

"Stay away from me."

She raced out of the house.

* * *

Ada sat on the beach. The wind blew through her hair. She watched as the ocean's waves curled and broke.

Brax meandered over to her. He sat down.

Ada sighed. "I know, I shouldn't be out here. I'm grounded and it's not safe."

Brax hanged his head.

"Ada. You have every right to be angry."

"Good."

He looked to her, his eyes demanded her attention. She gave in.

"We really stuffed up. Me, Heath, the boys."

"You lied to me."

"Yep, I know." He nodded. "But everything we said, everything we didn't tell you, was to try and keep you safe."

She didn't respond.

He went on, "Ada, that night, was one of the worst nights of my life. I thought that if you didn't know about any of this, you'd heal easier, quicker."

Tears pricked from her eyes again.

"What are you gonna do, Brax?"

Brax looked to the ocean.

"I promised Marco and your brothers that I'd kill whoever did this to you and that's what I'm gonna do."

Ada shook her head. "No."

Brax looked to her inquisitively.

"I can't lose you, any of you. He's not going to take anything else from me. We get him the money and he disappears."

Brax sighs. "He can't get away with it."

She eyeballed him. "Brax, this is my scar. This is my attack. This is what I want." She paused. "And I'm going to be the one to give him the money."

"Ada-" Brax started.

"-And one more thing. I want to stay at Marco's tonight."

Brax swallowed.

"I'm not going to sleep with him." Ada added. Her eyes watered. "I just need to _sleep_." She blinked and the tears streaked down her cheeks.

Brax nodded. He stifled his own tears and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Marco pulled opened the door.

"Ad? You're here."

"It's alright." She replied, "Brax drove me, he knows I'm here."

She signalled to Brax, who stood by his yute.

Marco noticed him.

Brax gave him a small nod and then climbed back into his car and drove away.

"I'm so sorry." He confessed.

She nodded and stepped inside. "I need to sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

Ada stirred.

She opened her eyes and shifted up in the bed.

Marco opened the door.

"Hey." He said, softly.

"Hi."

He handed her a mug of coffee. She thanked him with a smile.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Good."

He perched on the bed next to her.

"You sure you want to do this? With Vinny?"

Ada sipped the coffee. "Yeah. This is what I want." She reassured him. "But we're still short."

"Yeah, about that..." Marco started, "I asked around last night."

He leaned over to pick up a duffel bag from the floor. He placed it in front of her.

"This is everything I have but it should be enough."

Ada sat, shocked. "Marco. You don't have to do this."

"This is how you want to deal with it."

She nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Alright."

* * *

"I don't understand." Ada paced the restaurant. "Where is he? Why wouldn't he come and get his money?"

Brax looked up from his seat at one of the Angelo's tables. "I don't know, Ad."

Heath piped up from a bar stool, "This was a dumb idea anyway."

"No one asked you, Heath." said Marco.

Heath stood off his chair and strode to Marco. "What did you say?" He eyed him. "Did you forget who gave you those bruises?"

Brax shouted from behind them. "Enough, boys!"

Ada sighed. "It doesn't make sense."

Brax's phone rang. He answered on the second ring. "Yep. You're sure? Righto." He hung up, pausing for a moment. He turned to the group. "Vinny's dead."

They erupted in awe.

"What?" Ada demanded.

"They found him and his car in a ditch outside town. Coppers think he was ran off the road." Brax explained.

Ada grabbed her hair in her hands.

"That's great news." Heath said. "We don't have to give the dog any money."

She ignored him.

"Who would do this?" Ada asked Brax.

Brax's eyes flicked to Marco and then to Heath.

"He had a lot of enemies, could've been any one of them." Brax responded.

Ada scoped the room. The boys avoided eye contact.

"I'm going for a walk." She said as she stormed out of the restaurant.

Marco lifted his head. "I should go after her."

"Nah." Brax spoke. "Stay here for a minute." He approached Marco. "Did you do this?"

"No, Brax." Marco protested.

"You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not! I was with Ada all night. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Righto." Brax conceded. "If the coppers sniff around you keep quiet, you hear me?"

"Yeah, of course."

Brax nodded for him to leave. He shuffled out of the restaurant.

Brax's eyes burrowed into Heath.

* * *

Ada stood on the beach watching the waves crash onto the sand.

"Ada." Marco called out from behind her.

She didn't budge.

He reached out to her, she pulled back.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She stared him dead in the eye.

"Did you do this?" She asked.

He shook his head in disbelief. "What?"

"Did you kill him?" She cried.

He scouted the beach for anyone that could overhear. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

She shrugged him off.

He lowered his voice. "No. Ad, I gave you all the money I had. I wanted you to do it your way."

"Do you know who did?"

"No."

She scoffed. "Would you even tell me if you did?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Unless one of the boys told you not to, right?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ada."

"And roughed you up, remind you to do what you're told." She gestured to his bruises.

"Look, Ada. I'm glad that dog is dead. It's over, okay? This is good news, you're free."

He took her hand.

"Look around Marco. Neither of us are free to do things the way we want. Whatever _this_ was, it's over."

She snatched her hand back and marched back up the beach.

* * *

Ada emerged from the surf.

Brax stood waiting on the beach.

"You caught a good one out there." He commented.

"I don't wanna talk." She tried to push past him.

"Hey, Hey." He looked down to her leg. "_What is that_?"

Above her scar on her upper thigh were the words _Blood and Sand_, in petite letters, inked onto her skin.

"You got a tattoo?" Brax raged.

Ada shrugged and continued walking.

Brax jogged after her. He reached out and pulled her arm, so she had to turn and face him.

Brax continued. "Nah, you gotta talk to me."

Ada stared blankly at him.

"What's this all about? Marco said you dropped him."

"I thought you didn't want me to be with Marco? Wasn't that what the black eye, the busted lip and the door in my face was meant to tell me?"

Brax sighed. "Nah. Look, that was a River Boy thing, alright?"

"Yeah, I know, Brax." She yelled. "I'm off limits, they're not meant to touch me unless you're okay with it, right? It's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard."

"If you don't want to be with Marco-"

"I don't want to be around any of you when all you do is lie and keep secrets! Whether you like it or not, I deserve to know the truth."

"So, this is about Vinny?"

"Did you do it?"

Brax looked off into the distance.

She scoffed and strutted off. "Unbelievable."

"No, hey!" He called after her. "The more you know, the more danger you're in from the coppers."

She rolled her eyes. "I've been lying to coppers since I could talk." She shouted back at him. "But still you think I can't handle myself. Just leave me alone, Brax."

She trailed across the beach, away from him.

Brax turned to the sea, frustrated.

* * *

Ada chucked books into her locker.

"Hey."

She swivelled around to see Archer. He stood hesitantly beside her.

"Hey." She replied.

"Listen," Archer began, "I want to say sorry. I should have said something sooner, but I feel really guilty about that night and the party. I wasn't a good friend to you, Ada. You deserved better."

Marco appeared at the end of the hallway. He zoned in on Ada and Archer.

Ada smiled at Archer. "Thanks. Look, I'm fine now. Can we just forget about it? Be friends?"

Marco waltzed over. "Hey Ad. What's going on?" He nodded to Archer.

"Nothing." She told him. "You've got a free period haven't you?" She asked Archer. "You want to get something to eat?"

Archer nodded. "Yeah, sure, that'd be great."

Marco fumed. He reached out a put his hand on Ada's waist as they walked past, stopping her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. "He called you trash and got you attacked."

She sneered and pushed his hand off of her.

"No, I got attacked because of your dodgy drug deal."

He lowered his voice. "You know I'd never put you in danger."

"All I know is that the boys come first, they always have, and they always will."

She sidestepped him and joined Archer a few paces ahead. They continued down the corridor.

Marco punched the locker.

* * *

Ada dropped her backpack down and closed the door behind her. Brax emerged from his bedroom.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"I was hanging out with Archer." She moved past him and got a drink from the kitchen. "Don't punch him, nothing happened."

Brax hung his head. He sat down at the kitchen table.

"Come, sit down." He gestured for her to sit with him.

She begrudgingly complied.

"Listen, I know these last couple of months have been hell for you. I promise you, I'm only not telling you about what happened to Vinny because you really don't need to know."

"I wanted to handle it my way, Brax."

"Yeah, I know."

"But it got handled. It's done and now you've got to let it go."

Ada sighed, defeated.

"Now what's the go with Marco?"

"Nothing. Nothing's changed. Everything is exactly the same as it was in Mangrove River. He's a River Boy, with duffel bags full of cash to give to drug dealers and the secrets to match. He's not clean."

Brax appeared puzzled. He scoffed. "Ada, this is where you come from. You want some squeaky clean guy?"

She studied his face. "Look, cops, dealers and tatts, that's all I have ever known." She explained. "It's my entire past. Maybe I don't want it to be my future."

Brax nodded. "That's fair."

He stood up.

"But you should know," Brax continued, "That in all of this, Marco was the one that wanted to tell you the truth. When we wouldn't let him, he did everything he could to get you back to your true self. A squeaky clean guy wouldn't go to the lengths that he did. I reckon you know that, deep down."

Brax slinked off back into his room.

Ada buried her head in her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

The River Boys arose from the water. They waded through the waves, surfboards in hand.

Ada strode down the beach towards them.

Brax clocked her. He nudged Marco and nodded his head towards Ada.

Marco deflated. He peeled off from the group and trudged towards her.

The rest of the boys jostled up the beach.

"What do you want, Ada?" Marco yelled. He ran his hand through his wet, glistening black hair.

She took a few steps closer to him.

"I want to talk." Ada pleaded.

"Forget it." He shrugged.

He strode away. She sprinted after him and placed her hand on his bare chest to stop him.

She gulped.

"Look, I never said thank you. I never said thank you for the backpack, for finding me in the road that night, for staying at the hospital with me and for helping me deal with… everything! And, I'm sorry for that."

Her eyes grew full.

Marco sighed.

"You know that I'd do anything for you. But Ad, this is my family too. The only one I've ever had."

"I know that."

"Do you?" He probed. "Because, if you did, you wouldn't ask me to give it up."

She took a breath.

"I just want to know the truth. You know that I can't trust anyone, that I don't do well with people. Marco, in Mangrove River, with the other girls-"

"When are you going to realise that no other girl matters to me, Ada?"

"It's the secrets! And the slamming the door in my face after you've been beaten up. I can't trust you."

His face grew stern. "You want it safe?"

"No."

"I'm a River Boy, Ada. I don't play it safe."

"I know that, that's the problem!"

"The problem?" He scoffed. "Look at the scar on your leg! And Brax told me about the tattoo. You don't play it safe either! You're part of this. And what, you think Archer can handle it?"

"It's not about Archer!"

"No." He sighed. "It's about you."

He stepped round her and ascended up the beach.

"Where are you going?" she cried after him.

"I've got a court date, for the drugs that were in _your_ backpack."

She ran up the beach to meet him again.

"Look, I'm sorry about that!"

He glared into her eyes.

"I'm not blaming you. This is what River Boys do for the people they love… but apparently you wouldn't know anything about that."

He trudged up the beach.

Ada stood watching him, tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Ada opened the door to Brax, Heath and Casey. They all stood, ready to leave, wearing their suits.

Ada strutted into the house. "I'm coming with you." She declared.

Brax looked up. "Well, we've got to leave, Ad."

"Just give me two seconds to get changed, I'll be quick."

The boys shrugged at each other.

* * *

Outside the courthouse, the River Boys milled around.

Ada stood in her black dress.

Marco greeted Brax, Heath and Casey. He turned to Ada.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

The boys drifted away and left them alone.

"I know you're angry but I came to tell you that you were right, this is your family and it's my family too. I can't ask you to leave it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm a River Girl. _The_ River Girl." She shrugged. "This is my family. You're my family. And I'll stand beside you through anything, just like you've done for me."

Marco looked deep into her eyes. She remained steady.

"You don't have to say anything." She went on. "I just needed to tell you."

"I'm going to juvey." He replied blankly.

"I know." She paused. "I'll wait."

She smiled. He softened.

"This is what you want?" He asked her. "Because I'm not messing around, Ada."

"You're what I want."

He gave her a nod and leaned in for a kiss. "Alright, come here." He whispered.

She reciprocated, flinging her arms around his neck. He pulled her in close to his body and kissed her deeply.

"Oi, Oi!" one of the boys yelled.

Brax turned around, he couldn't hide the small smile that escaped from his lips.

"C'mon, champ! You've got a judge to face." He yelled from the group.

Marco acknowledged him and then turned back to Ada. He rubbed his nose against hers.

"You won't go kissing any other boys while I'm away, will ya?"

She smirked.

They hugged and then strolled into the courthouse.

The boys followed.

* * *

Heath swung open the door and loosened his tie.

"One month isn't too bad, Ad. It'll go by in no time."

Ada, Brax and Casey trailed into the house behind him. The boys grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Still, should've been you." Ada told him. She leaned against the side of the kitchen cabinet.

"Yeah, I know, I know." Heath conceded. "I thought we'd been over this, I told ya I'm sorry. Marco'll be alright. He'll establish himself early."

Ada glanced at him.

Brax piped up. "Heath, how about you just shut your trap for a minute." Brax turned to Ada. "You alright?" he asked her.

She nodded blankly. "I'm gonna go for a surf."

"You want company?" Brax asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm good."

She disappeared down the hallway in search of her board. The boys shared glances. They settled in front of the TV.

* * *

Casey sprinted down the school corridor.

"Ad! Ad!" he shouted.

Ada stopped and turned around. "What?" she asked, confused as to why he had made a scene.

"You okay? You left early this morning, I was going to walk with you."

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I went for an early surf again. Brax, set you up to this?"

"No! No!" He laughed. "Okay, yeah, maybe. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I promise."

He smiled. "Okay. So, you and Marco are back together?"

She shrugged. "Kinda, I guess so."

He shook his head and laughed.

She stared at him, accusatory. "What?" she demanded.

"I knew it. I knew he'd get you back."

She shoved him. "Oh, shut up."

He reassured her. "Nah, I'm sorry. I think it's good. You guys are meant to be, I swear."

She grinned. "Thanks, Case."

* * *

Ada sat on the sofa, throwing cereal into her mouth.

There was a knock at the door. She groaned, not wanting to move.

Heath sauntered in from the hallway. "I'll get it then, you lazy sook."

She smirked.

Heath opened the door. Two police officers stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you officers?" Heath asked.

Ada turned around in alarm.

"Heath," one of them started, "We were wondering if the name Vincent Rosen means anything to you? Known as Vinny?" she asked.

Heath's face stiffened. He shook his head. "Nah, don't think so, why?"

"Really?" The other one commented. "He was found dead in a ditch a few days ago."

Heath raised an eyebrow. "And? What's that got to do with me?"

"What about you, Ada?" the female officer asked. "Heard of him?"

Heath stepped to the side, shielding Ada from their vision.

"She's not talking to you. She's a minor."

The officers sighed.

"If you remember anything, you give us a call."

A fake smile swept across Heath's face. "Of course, officers."

He shut the door.

Ada gawked at him.

"Chill." He ordered, as he sauntered back into his room.

Ada turned back around. She exhaled.

* * *

Brax opened the door. He carried a pizza in one hand and held his phone, pressed to his ear, in the other.

Heath charged into the living room.

"Where have you been?" he boomed.

Brax threw him an irritated look. He spoke into the phone.

"Okay. We still can't see him?"

Ada and Casey joined them in the living room. Brax chucked the pizza on the kitchen table. Heath, Casey and Ada tucked in.

Brax nodded. "Yeah, I get that but he doesn't have any other family. We're all he's got. Righto. Okay, yeah, thanks." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Heath asked, through a mouthful of pizza.

Brax shifted.

"That was the juvey." He answered. He glanced at Ada. "Marco got in a fight and they've doubled his sentence."

Ada deflated.

"Well, is he alright?" Heath asked

"Yeah. Yeah, he's fine." He turned his attention to Ada. "Look Ad, you don't what it's like in there, sometimes you have to get into scraps to stay safe."

She shrugged him off. She rose from her chair and walked around the table.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed."

She disappeared down the hallway.

The boys looked to each other.

"That's not your only problem mate." Heath told Brax. The coppers have been sniffing around about Vinny."

"You're joking?" Brax replied.

"Nah."

Brax readjusted. "Righto, we keep our heads down, alright? Tell the boys."

Heath and Casey nodded.

"What are we going to do about Ada?" Casey asked.

Brax sat down with them at the table. "She'll be alright."


	12. Chapter 12

Ada sat at the kitchen table in her school uniform. She tucked into a sandwich.

Brax burst through the door. Casey followed in behind him.

"Great work, Case!" Brax shouted.

"Ah, leave it alone Brax." Casey replied. "Mum said she'd sort me a job with her, it's no big deal."

"No big deal!" Brax ran his fingers through his hair. "That's where you want to spend your life? You should want more than that, Casey!"

Ada rolled her eyes.

Casey slouched down onto the couch.

"What's going on?" Ada asked.

Brax turned to her. "Your brother got himself suspended, so he's gone and quit school."

Casey rose to his feet again. "What's the big deal? You were slapping Marco on the back for his juvey sentence a month ago!"

Brax threw his keys down. "You know that's not the same! He did that for the boys."

"Yeah, and I'm doing this for me. Big deal." Casey sat down again.

Brax fumed.

"Nah, I'm not doing this with you, Casey. You go down to the school tomorrow and you re-enrol. End of story."

Casey didn't offer him a glance. "You can't make me."

Brax scoffed. His voice darkened. "Don't push me on this, Case."

Brax's glare burned through the back of Casey's head. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door, slamming the door shut behind him.

Casey put his head in his hands.

Ada shuffled over to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He replied.

She slapped him across the back of his head.

He groaned, outraged. "What the hell?!"

"You idiot." She replied. "Why did you drop out of school?"

"Ah, leave it, Ada."

"Don't be stupid, alright? Do what he says."

Casey met her glare. He conceded and gave her a nod.

She smiled. "You'll stink this place out if you work with mum at the fish factory."

Casey smirked.

* * *

Later that evening, Heath, Casey and Ada laid sprawled out on the couch watching the TV. There was a knock at the door.

Brax sauntered in from his room and opened it.

"Evening officers." He said.

The trio on the couch turned to look at the door.

"Good evening Mr Braxton." The male officer spoke. "I'm Detective Sergeant Pitt." He nodded to the female officer stood beside him. "This is Detective Sergeant Marsh."

Brax looked unimpressed. "Yeah," he sighed, "I know who yous are. What do you want?"

Marsh replied, "We need Ada to come down to the station."

Casey looked to Ada.

Brax shook his head. "Why?" He asked.

"We have a lead on who could have been behind her attack and we'd like to ask her a few questions."

Brax shrugged. "She already told you everything she knows."

Pitt nodded. "Still, we'd like her to come in to answer some questions." He spoke.

Brax coughed. "Well, she's still a minor."

"She can have an adult sit with her throughout questioning."

Heath looked at Ada with concern.

Brax sighed and nodded, he picked up his keys. "Righto," he breathed. "Ad." He nodded to the door.

Ada stood up.

"Let's go." He said to her.

Ada slinked towards the door. Brax closed the door behind them.

Heath and Casey shared a worried glance.

* * *

Pitt slid a picture across the interview room table. "Ada, was this the car that you got into the night of your attack?"

Ada surveyed the black and white image.

It was a car.

That car.

_The _car.

"Um, I don't know." She lied.

"Do you remember the colour of the car you got into?" Marsh asked her.

Ada shook her head. "No."

"Do you remember the make of the car you got into?" Marsh probed.

"No."

"Do you remember anything about the car you got into?"

"No. Nothing."

Pitt and Marsh shared a glance.

"What about the person driving the car? Your attacker."

Brax groaned. "Ah, jeez. She's already told you all of this."

Pitt ignored him. He studied Ada's face. "Ada?"

"What?" Ada grumbled.

Brax chuckled.

Pitt threw a disapproving glance. He turned back to Ada. "Do you remember anything about your attacker? Hair colour? Eye colour?"

Ada shrugged. "No, I don't remember anything. I think I blocked it all out."

"Like she's told you a million times before!" Brax exclaimed. "Can we go now?"

"One minute, Mr Braxton." Marsh commanded. "Ada, we believe this is your attacker."

She slid another photo across the table. It was a mug shot. Vinny Rosen.

Marsh continued, "Does he look familiar?"

Ada took a moment.

Her mind flashed back to that night.

She remembered feeling his knife slicing into her skin.

She remembered his face.

Ada raised her head and eyed Marsh. "No. I don't recognise him." She replied, emotionless.

"What about you Brax?" Pitt asked.

Brax shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so." He lied.

"He was a convicted felon. An arms and drug dealer. He was killed last week. Someone ran him off the road." Pitt told them.

Brax lifted his arms in question. "And? What's this got to do with us?"

Marsh focused in on Ada. "Your injuries were very odd. The doctors thought there could have been a deliberate message behind the carving of your skin. Something personal. Something that may have demanded a reaction."

Both Marsh and Pitt glared at Brax and then turned back to Ada.

Ada met their gaze. "I wouldn't know anything about that."

Pitt softened his voice. "Ada, we want to help you. If this is the man that attacked you, we need to know."

Brax rolled his eyes.

"She's already told you. She doesn't know anything." Brax spat.

"And do you Mr Braxton?" Marsh asked. "Do you know anything?"

Brax shook his head. "Nah."

"Where were you the night of the sixteenth, Ada?" Pitt asked her.

"You think I ran this guy off the road?" Ada exclaimed.

Pitt remained firm. "We just need to rule out all the options."

"I don't know. At home. Or I stayed one night at my boyfriend's place. I could've been there."

He raised his eyebrow. "Your boyfriend?"

Ada sighed and rolled her eyes. "Marco Diaz."

"He's in Juvenile Detention on a drugs charge." Pitt informed Marsh.

"And that night, he was with you the entire time?" Marsh asked.

Ada scoffed. "Yes. Marco didn't run anyone off any road."

"What about you, Mr Braxton?" Pitt asked.

"Ah, I don't know." Brax shrugged. "Home. The restaurant. I can't remember. Can we go now?"

"Yes." Pitt replied, begrudgingly. "We'll be in touch."

* * *

The door opened and Heath and Casey jumped up from their positions at the table. Brax and Ada shuffled in to the living room.

"God, took them long enough!" Heath shouted.

Ada slumped onto the sofa chair.

Brax leaned on the back of the sofa.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

"Coppers know that it was Vinny who attacked Ad." Brax confessed.

"You're joking." Heath retorted.

"They're looking at us for Vinny's death."

Casey gave Brax a double take.

"The guy who attacked Ada is dead?" Casey asked.

Brax nodded.

"How?" Casey probed.

There was silence.

Ada lifted her head from the back of the sofa chair. She spoke softly, "Heath ran him off the road."

Brax and Heath stared at her with opened mouths.

Casey's face turned in horror. "What?!" he exclaimed.

Ada continued. "That's right? Isn't it?"

Heath's face stiffened.

Brax sighed.

Heath took a breath.

"Yeah." Heath nodded. "She's right."

Casey gasped. He sat back down and raked his hands through his hair.

"The coppers have made the link." Brax explained. "But they don't know which one of us did it. They haven't got any evidence, or they would have arrested Heath."

"I was careful." Heath admitted.

Brax agreed. "Now, we stay calm and quiet until this passes. Alright?"

Heath nodded. They looked to Casey, who sighed but gave them a nod of agreement.

Their attention shifted to Ada. She tried to process her thoughts.

"Ada." Brax pulled her from her trance.

She focused on him.

"This is family." He told her.

Ada's glance switched to Heath. Surprisingly, he looked almost vulnerable.

His eyes met hers. They pleaded with her.

She turned back to Brax. "Yeah." She agreed.

Heath breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is over." Brax told them all.

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ada admired the moon above her. Her board drifted slowly with the natural flow of the waves. Her hands wondered through the water.

She turned at the sound of a splash. It was a board skimming through the water, towards her.

Heath's head bobbed up to the surface. He paddled forward and stopped next to her. They sat, floating, for what felt like forever.

Ada broke the silence.

"If you go away for this, I swear I'll kill you."

Heath smirked.

"I started it, Ad. I had to finish it." He whispered.

She studied his face.

"I know." She said softly before paddling out further into the deep blue.


	13. Chapter 13

"That's why the structure of your essays is so important!" Mr Copeland exclaimed to the class.

The bell rang.

"Alright, get lost! All of you!"

The class collected their books and began to shuffle out the door.

"Oh, Ada." Mr Copeland called as Ada passed him.

She stopped and turned to him.

"I really enjoyed your last essay. It was good work. Keep it up for your next one."

Ada looked to the floor. "Thanks." She replied meekly.

She scurried towards the door and into the hallway.

Casey waited for her at the door. "Oh, Ad?" He paused. "Wait, what did Mr Copeland want?"

"Nothing," she dismissed.

She strode down the hall. Casey jogged to keep up with her.

"Look," Casey said. "I need you to cover my shift at the restaurant tonight."

"What? No, I can't. I have an essay due."

Casey sighed. "Ad, please. I'm desperate. I've got a date and I can't cancel on her again."

Ada rolled her eyes. "You've got to be joking."

"Thanks so much! I owe ya!" He screamed and sprinted down the corridor.

* * *

Heath stood at the bar looking over the till. He glanced up as Ada strolled in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Casey has a date. He asked me to cover."

"Ah you're joking, aren't ya?" Heath complained. "Brax has had us covering Marco's shifts for weeks now and that little sook's got time to get some."

Ada dumped her bag behind the bar. "Just suck it up, Heath."

"Nah," he shrugged, "I feel like a slave."

Ada rolled her eyes and pulled on her apron.

Without warning, a team of police officers swarmed the restaurant.

"Hey!" Heath yelled. "What do you lot want?"

Pitt swanned over to him. "Heath Braxton, you are under arrest on suspicion of murder." He stated.

"What?" Heath roared.

A pair of officers handcuffed him and escorted him towards the door.

Ada stood, stunned. "Officers, this is a mistake." She cried.

"Ada!" Heath ordered. "Get Brax."

The officers that had arrested Heath shoved him out of the restaurant. Officer Pitt hovered back. He turned his attention to Ada.

"Ada, we need you to come with us to."

Ada shrugged. "No, I have to ring Brax."

"No, you need to come with us."

"Are you arresting me too?" She shouted. "Because if you're not I have every right to call my brother before I go with you."

Pitt looked taken aback at her outburst. He nodded.

Ada fished her phone from her pocket and pressed #1 on speed dial.

* * *

Ada sat alone across from Pitt and Marsh in the interview room.

"Ada, we know that Heath was the one that ran Vinny Rosen off the road. We know he did it because Vinny was the one who attacked you and we know you knew about it. What we don't know is whether you asked him to do it or not. Now, we don't believe that you did and if this is the case, you need to tell us." Pitt told her.

Ada stared blankly ahead.

"This is really serious," Marsh began, "It's you or your brother here. If you aren't willing to testify against Heath, then charges could be pressed against you. You'll be cited as the mastermind of pre-meditated murder and Heath will get the opportunity to testify against you instead, meaning he'll get a lesser sentence."

Pitt swallowed. "This is your choice, Ada. We know Heath drove the car, so you can save yourself here or you can get a criminal record and face life imprisonment."

"Do the right thing, Ada." Marsh added.

There was silence.

Ada raised her hand to her mouth, as if considering her options.

She exhaled.

The Officers waited with bated breath.

A smile formed on her lips. She let out a chuckle.

The Officers looked to each other, confused.

"You've got to be kidding me?" She exclaimed.

She stopped laughing and stared them dead in the eye. "You really think I'd fall for that? Guys, I'm a Braxton! I know I'm the baby, but you've got to give me some credit. This isn't my first rodeo."

The Officers deflated. Their faces grew stern in frustration.

Brax burst through the door.

"What the hell?" He shouted. "She's a minor. You can't use anything she's said to you without me present."

"It's alright, Brax." Ada reassured him. She rose from her chair. "I'm free to go right?"

Pitt nodded begrudgingly.

Ada made her way to the door.

"We'll wait." She told the officers. She looked to Brax and smiled. "Heath won't be long. They've got nothing."

* * *

Ada and Brax sat on the bench in the Police Station.

A door buzzed and Heath emerged from an interview room with an officer.

Brax and Ada rose from their seats.

The officer unlocked the handcuffs that had restrained Heath's arms behind his back.

"You're free to go." The Officer grumbled.

Heath shook out his arms. "What?" He scoffed. Heath nodded to Ada. "Did they try to get you to dob me in too?"

Ada nodded.

Heath turned to the officers behind the desk. "You lot are a joke!" He cackled. "Rule number one, boys, us lot, we stick together."

Brax marched to the door. "Heath!" he called. "Let's go, eh?"

Brax gestured for Ada to go through the door first.

Heath followed out behind them. His grin stretched from ear to ear.

* * *

Brax, Heath and Ada sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm telling you, Brax." Heath reassured him. "They've got nothing. That's why they wanted me to throw Ada under the bus, only testimony will help them get a conviction."

"You're sure?" Brax asked them both.

"That's exactly what they asked me to do too," Ada began, "testify against Heath to save myself."

"I told you!" Heath shouted. "They've got nothing."

Brax nodded. "Yeah, righto. And, Ada, you didn't tell them anything?"

Ada shook her head in confusion. "No, nothing."

There was a pause.

"You think I took the deal?" Ada stammered.

"Nah. Nah." Brax reassured her. "I just wanted to check."

"I'd never do that." She moaned. "I can't believe you'd think that."

Heath bumped his arm against hers playfully. "Nobody thinks that Ad. We're just checking you didn't say anything that they could use. You didn't, did you?"

"No!" She demanded.

Heath assured her. "Alright, then everything is sweet."

Brax agreed. "Yeah."

Ada nodded. Her body shook slightly.

"You alright?" Brax asked, concerned.

Ada rose from her chair and headed for the door.

"Yeah." She stuttered. "It's just been a crazy day. I'm going to go for a walk."

She grabbed her keys off the side.

Brax turned around in his chair to face her.

"Well, Ad, it's late." Brax told her.

She opened the door. "Yeah, I know."

She shuffled out of the house.

* * *

Ada moseyed along the beach. She let her feet sink into the sand. Her mind filled with thoughts.

Her attack.

Vinny's death.

Marco's sentencing.

Heath's arrest.

So much had happened since they arrived in the Bay.

The sound of retching from the top of the beach grabbed her attention. Her eyes strained to see where it had come from.

She leapt up the beach.

Sprawled out amongst the reeds was Casey. He laid surrounded by beer cans and his own vomit. His eye lids drooped. He was completely out of it.

"Damn it, Casey." Ada muttered. She kicked him in his side. "Casey! Get up!"

He muttered something too quiet to hear. She pulled him to his feet. He stumbled on the sand. She put her shoulder under his arm to support him.

He stared at her face in confusion. "Ad?" he spluttered.

"Yeah." She replied. "C'mon, walk, let's get you home."

She pulled him forward.

* * *

Ada struggled to hold on to Casey as they swayed down the path to their door.

"No, leave me alone. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." He slurred.

"You're not fine, you're drunk. Now, shut up!" She ordered. "You'll wake everyone."

She desperately tried to move him in the direction of the door.

Without warning, their door swung open.

Brax stood the other side. He stood topless, wearing only his pyjama bottoms and a face like thunder. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"What the hell is going on?" He snapped.

Ada cast her gaze to the floor.

Brax looked Casey up and down. "You've got be kidding me."

Brax leaned forward and helped Ada bring Casey inside.

"Hey Brax, I'm alright." Casey garbled.

"Nah, you're not Case. You're drunk."

They pushed him down onto the sofa.

"What the hell happened?" Brax barked at Ada.

"I found him on the beach like this."

Brax stretched his hands onto his head in frustration. He groaned.

"Righto. Go to bed. I've got it from here."

Casey slumped on the sofa. His eyes were closed, and his mouth hung wide open.

"Are you sure?" Ada replied.

Brax seemed less than amused.

"Yeah. What did I say? Go." He growled.

Ada obeyed and disappeared down the corridor.


	14. Chapter 14

Ada stepped into Angelo's. A crowd of River Boys huddled around the bar. They jeered loudly, drinks in hand. Ada frowned in confusion. Why were they here so early? It was barely 12pm.

From behind the bar, Brax saw her. "Hey boys." He called.

Almost immediately the jeers ceased, and the boys fell quiet. They parted from the middle, revealing who stood at the centre of the bustle...

Marco.

He looked more unkempt than the last time she had seen him. His lip had been busted but had partially healed. His hair stood flatter then usual. But It was all still him. He was still him.

Marco's eyes glinted when he saw her.

Ada took a breath. Relief washed over her.

Marco beamed.

"Boys," Brax started. "Get lost, eh?"

The boys chuckled and shuffled away to the balcony of the restaurant, drinks in hand.

Marco strolled towards Ada.

"Hey." He said through a grin.

"You're out." She stated plainly.

He nodded. "Yep."

"I didn't know you were going to be released today."

Marco shrugged. "I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"A month late is what you call a surprise?"

He scoffed and deflated slightly. "I knew you'd be upset about that. I'm sorry."

She glowered at him.

"Have you been alright though?" Marco asked her.

She fiddled with her fingers. "I guess."

"I'm really happy to see you." He reached out his hand to her.

A small smile escaped from her lips. "Me too." She took his hand.

"Hey Marco!" Heath called out. "How about we get some booze for a River Boy Beach party later? Celebrate properly, eh?"

Marco casts his glance to him. He chuckled but then glimpsed back to Ada.

"Uh, actually," he stammered, "I'm going to spend some time with my girlfriend first."

Ada admired him.

The boys booed and heckled. Marco shrugged it off.

"Do you want to go?" He asked Ada.

Ada smiled and nodded.

* * *

Ada sat on Marco's bed, waiting.

He strode back into the room in a towel.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah, definitely. I couldn't wait to wash that juvey smell off me."

He leaned down and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I missed you." He admitted.

"Yeah?" She teased him, moving her body back onto the bed.

He moved closer. "Yeah."

"Well then," She whispered, "You shouldn't be so stupid, should you?"

She rubbed her nose against his. He smirked and dropped his towel to the floor.

She giggled.

"I guess not."

He nuzzled his face in her neck. Her head fell back, and she ran her fingers through his jet black hair.

"What are we going to do with you?" She tormented him.

"I'm sure we can think of something."

He climbed onto the bed. Ada laughed out loud and then kissed him deeply.

* * *

The waves crashed against Ada and Marco's feet as they walked along the beach hand in hand.

"So, what's being going on with Case?" Marco asked her.

She sighed. "He's been missing school, getting drunk. I think Brax is pretty worried about him."

Marco squeezed her hand.

"He'll be alright."

"Yeah." She agreed.

He swung his arm around her, so it rested on her shoulder. He drew her head towards him and kissed the top of her hair.

"It feels good to be back." He said.

Ada grinned.

* * *

"Hey, where the hell have you two been?" Heath yelled as Ada and Marco entered the house. Brax sat at the head of the table and Heath slouched on the sofa chair.

Marco and Ada shared an awkward glance. They coughed.

"Um, nowhere-" Ada muttered.

"Yeah, nowhere." Marco finished.

"Righto." Heath replied, unconvinced.

"Take a seat." Brax instructed.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Marco said, letting go of Ada's hand.

"Nah, Marco. You stay." Brax ordered. "Both of you, take a seat."

Ada and Marco sunk into the sofa awkwardly.

"So?" Brax asked them.

Marco and Ada shared a puzzled glance.

"What's going on?" Brax prompted.

"What?" Ada asked.

"You know, what's the go?" Heath added.

Ada and Marco remained silent.

"Look." Brax started. "If you two are back together. We've got to lay down some ground rules."

Ada rolled her eyes. "I swear to god if you are about to spit your anti-feminist River Boy rules, I'm not interested. I mean, come on, that ship sailed a long time ago."

Marco nudged her. Redness spread across their cheeks. Brax frowned.

"Uh, what Ada means is," Marco spluttered, "Things are serious this time. We're serious."

Marco took her hand.

"Yeah." Ada agreed. "And we don't care what you think." She added defiantly.

Brax leaned in. "Look," he began, "I know you were younger when you were a thing back in Mangrove River but just don't be so stupid this time around, alright?"

He glared at both of them. They nodded in agreement.

Brax got up and grabbed his board.

"And Marco," he added.

Marco turned around to listen.

Brax stared him dead in the eye. "You're a brother." He paused. "But you know I'll still kill ya."

Marco's jaw tensed.

Heath clapped his hands making the pair jump. "Great! Now that's sorted, let's surf."

Heath leapt to his feet and made for the door.

* * *

Marco loaded bottles onto the shelves of Angelo's.

"It's good to have you back, mate." Brax called from behind.

Marco turned around and acknowledged him with a nod.

Brax moved to lean on the bar. "Hey look," he started, "There's something else I want to say – carrying on from our little talk yesterday."

"About Ada?" Marco asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Brax nodded.

Marco put a box of bottles on the bar.

"Hey Brax, I know, I should have spoken to you as soon as I got out. I know you weren't happy-"

"No, no, it's not that."

He lowered his voice. Marco leaned in.

"Look, Ada's not a kid anymore and you have always understood her in ways that I haven't. Listen, the night when we hit ya, mate, I was losing my mind. I was so worried about her."

"I know. I should've told you she was with me."

Brax carried on, "I just want you to know that everything you've done for her, with the attack and everything that went on… it just means a lot, alright? I know you'll look out for her."

Marco nodded.

"Just don't stuff it up because she trusts you again now."

"I know. I swear I won't." Marco responded.

"Good."

As if she had been listening, Ada appeared in the doorway to Angelo's.

Brax turned around. "I'm gonna sort some things in the back." He waltzed out, leaving them alone.

Ada shuffled towards Marco. "That looked serious. What was that all about? Have you got caught stealing cash from the register already?"

Marco smirked. "No, it was nothing."

Ada sat herself on the bar stool and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just River Boy stuff." He added.

She rolled her eyes. "Great." She retorted sarcastically.

He eyed her. "Hey, I thought we were starting over? Trusting each other comes into that."

After a beat she nodded. "Fine."

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She granted him one.

Casey stumbled in from behind them.

"Oh great, you guys haven't broken up again yet."

Ada scoffed. They both turned towards him.

He had large bags under his eyes.

"Hey Case." Marco greeted him. "It's been a while. Good to see you, bro."

Casey forced a smile. "Yeah, you too." He responded plainly.

"You look like crap." Ada told him.

He looked unimpressed. "Gee, thanks sis. I just want to get this shift over and done with."

"You sure you're under the legal limit to drive the scooter?" She asked.

Casey stuffed a pizza into his bag. "Well, we're about to find out."

He strode out of the restaurant.

"Jeez." Marco said.

Brax emerged again from the back room. "Is Casey in yet?"

Ada nodded. "He's been and gone."

"He didn't look good." Marco added.

Brax sighed. "Righto." He scratched his head in frustration and disappeared back into the back room.

Ada gazed at Marco. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

He nodded with a smile.

They kissed. She walked out of the restaurant.

His eyes followed her to the door.

* * *

In the morning Ada strolled into the kitchen in search of coffee. Brax sat at the table with a freshly brewed cup.

"There's some in the pot." He told her.

Ada noticed his face. A bruise appeared over his right eye. She took a double glance.

"What happened to you?" She asked him, appearing beside him at the table.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Then what's up with your face?" She probed.

"It's not your problem."

"Did someone hit you? Who?"

"Ad, just leave it alright." He rose from his chair and strode across the living room.

"Why won't you tell me?"

He turned and glared at her. "Because, I've told you. It's not your problem. Just go to school."

She sighed.

He turned back before reaching the door. "If you see Casey there, you call me, alright?"

She nodded, perplexed.


	15. Chapter 15

"You alright?" Marco asked Ada.

They stood against the lockers waiting for the first bell. Ada had seen Casey come through the door over Marco's shoulder. He also had a bruise on his face, a shadow, along his jawline.

"Yeah. Yeah." She assured him. "Listen, there's something I have to do. Can I catch you later?"

She went to move but he caught her arm.

"Ad? What's up?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "I just need to talk to Casey."

"I'll come with you."

"Nah, don't. I don't want it to get out of hand."

She shrugged him off. He watched her go.

Ada marched down the corridor towards Casey.

"Oi." She called.

He ignored her.

Ada grabbed his arm.

He ripped it back. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Come with me, now!"

She pushed him into an empty classroom and closed the door.

"Look Ad, I'm really not in the mood for whatever this is."

"Shut up."

He scoffed.

She glared at him. "You hit Brax?"

"Yeah, and he hit me."

"Why?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Because, he was bugging me!"

"Casey, what's going on?"

"Ah, just leave it Ada!" He grunted. He launched towards the door.

She stood in his way, demanding his eye contact.

"Casey! I'm not Brax. Just tell me what is going on." She pleaded.

Casey deflated. He looked pained. "I'm gonna fail. There's no way I'm gonna pass. And Brax just keeps pushing me and pushing me. And Ruby, she thinks I'm lazy and stupid."

"Casey, you're not stupid. You're not going to fail through school."

"I've failed every one of my essays this term. If I don't hand in a passable one today, I'm screwed."

He sat back onto the table. She joined him.

She leaned down and rummaged in her backpack.

"Give me your essay." She instructed him.

"What? Why?"

She retrieved some pages from her backpack and thrust them into his hands.

"Have this one."

"Ada, we're in different years, there's different topics."

"Yeah, I know. I've read your assignment and the reading, and I've written my own answer."

Casey stared perplexed. "What? Why?"

"Does it matter? I don't need it and you do. Look, I can't fix your girl problems but I'm not going to let you flunk out of school. Use this to buy yourself some time. Start from the beginning and get caught up."

The bell rang.

"Ada," Casey began, "If I get caught…"

"Then keep your mouth shut."

She slung her bag over her shoulder.

Marco opened the door. "Is everything alright?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ada nodded. "Everything is fine. Let's go."

She led him into the corridor.

* * *

Casey, Ada and Marco walked into the house. Brax stood in the kitchen. He moved to eye them as they came through the door.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Casey looked up slowly to meet his gaze. "Nothing. He shrugged. "I'm just going to go and study."

Ada and Marco stood motionless.

Casey shuffled towards the hallway.

"Hey, Case!" Brax called after him.

Casey met his gaze.

"We alright?" Brax asked hesitantly.

Casey nodded. "Yeah." He nodded.

Brax turned to Marco and Ada. "What the hell happened?"

Marco stared blankly.

Ada shrugged. "Dunno." She lied.

Brax looked around the room as if searching for answers.

"Hey Brax, I was going to stay at Marco's tonight. That cool?" Ada said.

Brax sighed and buried his gaze into Marco. Marco gulped.

"Yeah." Brax replied.

They turned to leave.

"Eh, Ad?" Brax asked. "I don't want you caught up in this, eh?" He nodded towards the hallway where Casey had been stood.

Ada shrugged. "Okay."

Brax nodded in response.

Marco took her hand and they disappeared out the door.

* * *

Ada and Marco strutted into Marco's kitchen.

"It's _so_ much nicer when the other boys aren't here." She remarked.

Marco pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"Don't go shouting that around will ya? They let me live here rent free."

He took a sip from his beer. "Hey," he started, "What went on today with you and Casey?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Marco looked almost offended. "Ad, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah."

Marco waited expectantly.

Ada sighed. "It's nothing, okay. I just helped him out." She shifted awkwardly and stood next to the sink.

Marco hovered behind her. "Helped him, how?"

She shuffled around to face him. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"I thought we were starting fresh, leaving the lies and secrets in Mangrove River." He replied sternly.

She sighed. "I gave him an essay, so he wouldn't fail the year."

Marco looked confused.

"I have been doing the assignments for other classes for a while now."

"Ad," Marco paused, "Are you crazy? That's an insane amount of work."

She shook her head. "I created a study guide and I picked things up fast. And you were in juvey so…"

"Wow."

"What? "Don't judge me!"

Marco laughed. "I'm not judging you. It's just weird. My girlfriend is smart. That's hot."

"Shut up!" She joked.

He pulled her in for a cuddle but frowned.

"You sure about letting Casey have your work? I mean, you should be showing it off to Mr Copeland. You're acing your year, but this is another level. This could be a good thing for you."

She pulled back. "It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, of course it does." Marco protested.

She shrugged. "My family comes first."

He pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Marco and Ada strolled down the hall. There was shouting coming from Mr Copeland's office. They raced down the corridor to the commotion. Casey stood there, red faced with Mr Copeland.

"So, you think I'm stupid?!" Casey shouted.

"No, I'm not saying that, Casey." Mr Copeland responded.

"What's going on?" Marco asked.

"He thinks I need to go for some moron test." Casey spat.

"What?" Marco asked.

"Casey," Mr Copeland started, "It tests for signs of learning disabilities. It could help you then get the right help for you. You just need to calm down."

"I'm not going for some test! Are you crazy?" Casey yelled.

"Case. Just chill out a minute." Ada urged him.

Casey seethed. "Ah, shut up, Ada!"

"Case." Marco snapped. "Just take a minute, alright?"

An audience gathered.

"Nah, you know what?" Casey turned to Mr Copeland, "You never thought I could do this!" He accused him. "All of you here, you all thought I was screwed up from the moment I walked in!"

"Casey! You need to calm down, right now." Mr Copeland threatened.

Marco reached out to pull Casey, but Casey shoved him back. Marco clashed against a locker.

Casey continued, "You made your mind up when you found out I was a Braxton."

Mr Copeland shook his head.

"But you got it all wrong!" Casey screamed.

Casey raised a shaky finger and pointed it, right at Ada. Her eyebrows raised in alarm.

"My sister, she's actually pretty smart. That essay on your desk, that you were so surprised I handed in-"

"Casey!" Ada pleaded.

"It's hers!"

Mr Copeland's whipped around to glare at Ada.

Her gaze burrowed into the floor.

Casey sighed. "It's pretty good, you should read it." He took another deep breath. "I'm done. I quit. I'm done."

Casey shuffled down the corridor and out the door.

* * *

Ada and Marco crept into Angelo's. The place had long since closed for the night. All the chairs were pulled up off the floor and onto the tables, except one. Brax sat in one of the booths to the left, nursing a bottle of scotch.

"Where the hell have you two been?" He growled.

"Out." Ada replied. "Have you heard from Casey?"

"Nah." Brax shook his head. "The school called just after he left. I haven't heard anything since."

Brax pushed his chair back. The legs scraped along the floor. He rose and glared at both of them. Brax tapped the table.

"Now, what's this they told me about you giving him an essay?"

Ada sighed. "I thought it would help."

Brax's jaw clenched. "I thought I told you to stay out of it!" He yelled.

"She was just trying to give him time." Marco interjected.

Brax glowered at him. "So, you knew about it too! Ah, mate, what do I let you stay around for! Go home." He shouted.

Marco stiffened.

"I'm serious, get lost!" Brax roared.

Marco looked to Ada. She tilted her face but didn't look directly at him. He nodded at Brax, not daring to say another word and slunk out of the restaurant.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." Ada assured him.

Brax moved towards her. "Staying out of it would've been the right thing."

"Can I do anything to help?" She asked.

Brax put the bottle of scotch back behind the bar. "Nah, you've done enough, don't you think, Ad?"

Brax stormed past her, out the door.

Ada stood alone, in the dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Ada moved into the living room in search of her backpack.

Brax hobbled into the kitchen, fresh out of bed, and poured himself some water.

Ada found her backpack in front of the sofa and stuffed her pencil case into it.

"Have you heard from Casey?" She asked.

Brax shook his head. "Aren't you going to be late?" He said plainly.

Ada nodded. "Yeah, probably." She swung her backpack onto her shoulder and made for the door.

Before she could reach for the knob, the door swung open. Casey strode into the living room. He wore yesterday's clothes and had large bags under his eyes. B

rax rose to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Ada asked him.

Casey shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ada. Get going." Brax ordered and nodded to the door.

She reluctantly headed out.

Brax waited for her to leave and then turned to Casey. "You don't look your best." He remarked.

Casey rolled his eyes. "Ah, Brax, I don't need this."

"No, wait." Brax demanded. He grabbed Casey by the arm and pulled him towards him.

"I spoke to your teacher. He said you're suspended for a week." Brax leaned in close. "So, you've got a week to sort whatever it is that's going on in your head and get this mess cleaned up, alright?"

Casey shook his head. "You don't get it, Brax."

Brax relaxed his grip. "Mate, what don't I get?! If you're struggling with something you've got to tell me, and you know I'll help ya."

"I can't do school."

"That's not true, Case."

Casey sighed. "I'm going to take a shower."

He sulked out of the room. Brax brought his arms to his head in frustration.

* * *

Ada rushed past Mr Copeland's classroom. Mr Copeland swung his head out of the door.

"Uh, Ada!" He called after her.

She halted and sighed. She turned on her heels.

"We need to have a word." He told her and beckoned her in.

She joined him in the classroom and hovered close to the door. She clutched her books closer to her chest in nervousness.

Mr Copeland stood opposite her, his arms folded across his chest. "Ada, what you did, giving your brother that essay, it was wrong and completely in violation of school policy."

"I know." She agreed.

Mr Copeland continued. "That being said... I read it and you've really excelled yourself. How long have you following the year 12 reading for?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "I don't know." She lied. "It was just one essay."

"It seems like you've really got to grips with the subject matter. I think we should to talk to Mrs Palmer about the possible next steps available to you in order to develop your analytical writing further. You've definitely got a talent for it."

"Thanks," she shrugged, "But, I'm really not interested. It was one stupid mistake and I just want to forget about it."

"Ada, I'm saying you deserve an opportunity."

"I've got to go, Sir. Thanks anyway."

She yanked the door open and dashed into the corridor. She rushed towards Marco, who was waiting in the corridor, leaning against the lockers.

"Hey, want to get some lunch?" She asked him.

"What did he want?" He nodded towards Mr Copeland.

"I'm starving." She told him, grabbing his hand and propelling him forward towards the canteen.

"He read your essay, didn't he?"

"Marco, let's go." She said through gritted teeth.

Marco pulled her back with his hand. "You should take him up on whatever he offered you."

Ada huffed. She released his hand and marched off down the corridor.

* * *

Marco walked into Angelo's.

Brax looked up, noticing him. A disgruntled expression passed over his face.

"Mate," Brax said flatly, "I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now."

"I know." Marco replied. "And, I'm sorry. Ada thought she was doing the right thing."

"You should have come to me and said something." Brax spat.

"I know." Marco replied. "But she would have killed me."

Brax scoffed in frustration. "Then what are ya? What use are you to me? 'Cause, mate, that tattoo on your arm is meant to mean that you help me look out for everyone, for all of us!" Brax roared.

Marco deflated. He considered Brax's words. "I know." He admitted. "I messed up, I'm sorry."

Brax composed himself. "Just get out of my face for a bit, will ya?" He flipped open their stock book and focused in on it, making some notes in the margins.

Marco turned to leave but hesitated. "Ada didn't just write an essay to help Casey."

Brax lifted his glare back to Marco. He eyed him, urging him to continue.

Marco carried on. "She's been doing reading and work way beyond her year for ages. She's smart, Brax. She's _really_ smart. I think Copeland realised when he read the essay and he tried to talk to her but I'm pretty sure she shut it down. I just thought you should know."

Brax let the information settle. "You better get back to school." He remarked.

Marco shuffled out of the restaurant.

* * *

Ada sat on the beach, the breeze blew through her hair. She cupped the sand in her hands and let it fall out between her fingers.

Brax emerged from the water and spotted her. He paced down the beach towards her, his surfboard tucked under his arm.

"Shouldn't you be back at school, lunch finished an hour ago." He said.

Ada didn't acknowledge him. "Free period." She mumbled.

Brax dug his surfboard into the sand and took a seat down next to her.

"I'm sorry if I went too hard on you about the essay. The Casey situation, it's just… sensitive at the moment and I don't want you involved. I want you to focus on school."

"Okay." Ada responded emotionlessly.

"You must've had to do a lot of extra work to fit in writing that essay for Case."

"It wasn't a big deal."

Brax took a breath. "Look, Ad, I know you haven't exactly had any role models when it comes to school but, listen, being good at it, that's something good, it's a talent."

She frowned and let out a sigh. "Who told you?"

Brax's face turned stern. "What do you mean?"

Ada scoffed. "Of course." She shook her head, rose to her feet and wiped the sand off of her uniform. She strutted up the beach.

"Ad?" Brax called after her.

She ignored him.

He tutted in frustration.

* * *

Ada lounged on the sofa, channel surfing. Marco knocked on the open door before walking straight in.

"Hey, you never came back to school?" He asked her, taking a seat in one of the sofa chairs.

Ada ignored his attempts at eye contact.

"Ad, what's up?"

She sighed. "You told Brax."

Marco's gaze fell to the floor. "Look, Ad, I thought he should know. You should've listened to me. You should talk to Copeland."

Ada got up and strode into the kitchen. Marco trailed behind her.

"Maybe I don't want to. And, maybe, I don't want Brax on my back." She argued.

"Look, you know I can't keep secrets from the boys." He told her.

Her nostrils flared. Anger flushed her cheeks. "But you can keep secrets from me, right? River Boy stuff I'm not allowed to know?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's different! We've been over this."

"You should've kept your mouth shut about my business." She retorted sternly.

"Your business _is _River Boy business. You were being stupid, throwing away a lifeline any one of us would kill for!"

"Are you kidding? You haven't touched a textbook since you got here! What? You care about school now?"

"I care about you!"

"Ah, give me a break! People that care keep their word."

"You were dumb to throw it away and expect it to disappear."

"Don't you get it?" She screamed. "We were keeping Casey in school by the skin of our teeth and now Brax can't just focus on him. You think I want that pressure? I just wanted Casey to be okay and now you've made it ten times harder."

She threw a tea towel into the sink.

Marco shrugged. "Not if you go back to Copeland and sort it."

Ada glared at him. "Of course, and somehow you and Brax get what you wanted."

Ada turned to walk away, towards the door.

"You're being stubborn." Marco hissed after her.

"And you're being a jerk!" She yelled over her shoulder.

As she turned back around she faced a large figure, stood in the open door. His enormous shadow spilled over the carpet.

Shock paralysed her.

"Mate," the figure spoke. His voice was loud and deep. "It looks like you're in the dog house."

Marco hovered over Ada's shoulder and studied the figure in front of him. He was wearing all black. Black jeans, black boots, a black wife beater and a black leather waistcoat. Tatts decorated his arms and weaved around his neck. His skin was rough. His stare, piercing.

Ada's mouth hung open. She stared up at him.

Her stomach knotted.

She felt the fear rise in her throat.

She gulped.

"Dad?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this far, I really hope you're enjoying the story. Please do leave me a review, I'm dying to know what you think! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The restaurant was teeming with customers.

Ada raced inside and tracked down Brax. He was clearing a table of plates.

"I need to talk to you." She declared.

"I'm busy, Ad." Brax dismissed.

He headed towards the bar and put the plates down next to the kitchen. He prodded the buttons on the till.

"Brax." Ada breathed. Her voice strained.

Her tone got his attention. He eyed her and nodded, prompting her to go on.

She gulped. "Dad's out of prison."

Brax scoffed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's back. He's in our living room, right now, with Marco and Heath."

Brax's face lifted in alarm. He gave himself a second to process and then leapt into action.

"Everybody!" He shouted. "The restaurant is closed. Everything's on the house but you've got to leave, right now."

The screeching of chair legs followed disgruntled murmurs as the customers begrudgingly shuffled out of the restaurant.

Brax gave instructions to a confused Liam and then sprinted to the door. He turned back to give one last command.

"Ada, go to Marco's. Stay there until you hear from me." He ordered.

She swallowed and nodded.

* * *

Ada sat at Marco's kitchen table. She tapped her fingers nervously against the wood.

Marco opened the door. He stepped into the kitchen tentatively and closed the door behind him.

"You alright?" He asked Ada.

She nodded silently. Marco leaned against the kitchen side.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. Brax told me to leave and come here." He continued. "Heath confessed that he'd been trying to get him out."

Ada put her head in her hands. She sighed. "This is so messed up."

Marco shook his head, confused. "What do you mean? You've just got your Dad back."

She stared at him. "I don't want him back, Marco. He's not a good guy."

He scoffed. "None of us are, Ada."

She got to her feet. "You don't understand. He's another level."

"Weren't you like five when he was last out? How would you know? You should give him a chance."

Ada glared at him, appalled. "I was nine. He got out on my ninth birthday, he was back inside before my tenth." She cried. "He's a monster, Marco."

"You barely know him." He dismissed.

She stared at him, pained. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I just know that not everyone gets a second chance to know their old man - some of us didn't even get a first chance."

Marco looked away.

Ada's eyes watered. "Don't be fooled." She warned. "He's rotten to the core."

Marco shook his head in anger. "Whatever."

She blinked a tear and moved towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Marco murmured. "You're meant to stay here."

Ada hovered but then yanked the door open and disappeared out into the night.

* * *

Ada ambled along the beach.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from near the surf club. It was Brax.

She stopped where she was and waited, he bundled towards her.

"What the hell?" He shouted. "I told you to stay at Marco's."

She shrugged. "I didn't want to." She looked to the ground and studied the sand as it disappeared between her toes. "Is it real?"

Brax sighed. "Yeah. He's out."

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"I got him to leave. He's at the caravan park until I figure out what to do next."

Ada nodded.

"Man," Brax yelled, "I could kill Heath. What was he thinking?"

He desperately ran his hands through his hair.

"I think he wanted a second chance to know the old man." She muttered quietly.

Brax studied her. "Ad, listen, I've got a lot to worry about with Dad, with Casey and Heath and I just need you to-"

"Don't worry, Brax." She interrupted. "I don't want to be within ten miles of him." She spat.

"I just need you to be careful." He added.

"I know." She gave him a nod. Her voice cracked. "I hate him."

Tears filled her eyes. She turned and trudged up the beach.

* * *

Ada grabbed the books, one by one, out of her locker. She looked around for Casey but there was no sign.

"Ada?"

She whipped around.

Jaxson Brown stood in front of her. Her mind flashed back to her first day at Summer Bay high when he had picked a fight with Casey. Her thoughts turned to when Marco had held her back, after she had punched Jaxson square in the face.

Rage washed over her. Something about him made her skin feel instantly hot and itchy.

"What?" She asked, making sure to convey her displeasure.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I have a proposition." He whispered.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Marco appeared behind her. His glare burned into Jaxson.

"Little close, aren't you?" Marco hissed.

Jaxson tentatively took a step back.

"What do you want?" Marco asked him dismissively. Marco rested a protective arm on Ada's shoulder.

Jaxson scowled. His attention turned back to Ada and his face softened.

"Nevermind." He mumbled.

Jaxson slinked past them and walked down the corridor.

Marco moved to stand in front of Ada and he frowned. "What was that all about?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I've got to go."

Marco tensed his jaw.

She turned and left, without saying goodbye.

* * *

Ada rose from the water. She tucked her board under her arm and waded up the beach to her towel. As she dried herself off, her attention turned to the surf club.

Standing out the back, in the shadows of the waste bins, was Casey and Marco.

Her eyes caught a figure stumbling towards them. Danny Braxton greeted them with a nudge on their arms.

Ada watched on.

Danny sniffed and threw a glance over his shoulder. Happy that the coast was clear, he retrieved a package from inside his waistcoat lining and gave it to Marco. Marco stuffed into the waistband of his jeans and pulled his t-shirt out, so it hung loose.

Ada focused in on Casey. He slapped Marco playfully on the back, but he didn't take his eyes off of Danny. Casey was looking at Danny, intensely, with admiration.

Ada felt her stomach churn and anger rise through her. She wrapped her towel around her and took off down the beach.

"Ada?" a voice shouted behind her.

She turned around. It was Jaxson.

She let out a sigh of frustration. "What do you want?" She yelled.

He swallowed. "Listen, I know you don't like me."

"That's an understatement." She retorted.

"I need your help."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that you've been acing year twelve work." He went on. "I'm failing. Really, really badly. I need you to be my tutor."

She scoffed. "You've got to be kidding."

"Look, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I can't retake again."

"Tough, not my problem." She turned and began to walk away.

He rushed forward and leapt in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Please." He begged. "I'll pay you. I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

She glanced up, back at the surf club. Casey, Marco and her Dad were gone.

"Ada, please." Jaxson pleaded.

Ada fiddled with the strap on her board. "Fine." She agreed. "But it's got to be at your place. You're not coming to mine."

Jaxson beamed. "Fine. Yeah. Great." He couldn't hide the shock in his voice. "Tomorrow?"

She gave him a nod.

"Thanks." He added and sprinted away.

Ada glanced again back at up at the empty shadows behind the surf club. She let the anger and misery sweep over her.

* * *

Ada charged into Angelo's. Marco and Casey were both tending the bar. They jostled against each other mischievously.

Ada slammed her fists down on to the bar. The smile from Marco's face dropped.

Casey looked at her, bewildered. "Hey, Ad? What's up with you? Heard the news about Dad?" He asked innocently.

"What are you doing?" She challenged them.

Marco's jaw clenched. Casey and Marco shared a glance.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"You're doing a job with him?"

Casey blinked as he lied. "Ad, we don't know what you're on about."

She glared at them both. "I _saw _you."

The boys readjusted.

Ada shook her head. "How could you be so stupid?" She wailed. "What did he give you? Drugs? Money? Guns?"

"Just leave it." Marco replied sternly.

"You've got to give him a chance, Ad." Casey added.

Her eyes widened in anger. "A chance? He's had a million chances and screwed up every one. Do you not remember? Do you not remember what Brax had to do to protect us?"

Marco reached out his hand. "Just calm down."

She shoved it out of her way.

"Hey, what's going on here? It looks tense." Heath sauntered in behind her and leaned on the bar. "You alright, Ad?"

She glowered at him. "I don't ever want to talk to you again."

Heath looked confused. "Oh c'mon, you're upset about the old man?"

"You two," she stared directly at Marco and Casey, "You're making a big mistake."

She stormed out of the restaurant.

"C'mon Ad!" Heath shouted after her. "Marco, sort your girlfriend out, will ya?"

Marco threw down his tea towel and ran a hand through his hair. He headed to the door.

* * *

"Ada!" Marco yelled.

She whipped around. "What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to get Casey arrested as well as kicked out of school?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you and him hanging out with Dad?"

"He just wants to know him. What's so wrong with that?"

"He's a criminal, Marco!" She screamed.

"So? So am I, so are most of the boys! Or are you throwing us all to the dogs now?"

She wiped her forehead out of frustration. "You know it's not the same thing." She said through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't feel that different to me." He retorted defiantly.

"Well it is. I'm telling you that it is."

"This is who we are, Ad. This is what we do and these are the kind of guys we do it with. If you don't want to know your Dad that's your choice but what everyone else chooses to do, you just have to get over it."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She swiftly wiped it away.

Marco took a breath. He took a step forward and reached out his arms to her.

"Hey." He said softly.

She shook her head. More tears spilled down her face. She pushed his arms away from her, turned and strode away.


	18. Chapter 18

Casey and Marco lazed on chairs outside of Danny's caravan.

"Here you go, boys." Danny emerged from the caravan with a crate of beer. "Help yourselves." He said and sat down next to them.

"Thanks Dad!" Casey replied enthusiastically before grabbing a beer and twisting off its cap. He chugged half the bottle.

Marco leaned forward slowly and picked one. He screwed of the cap and took a sip.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" Danny asked.

Casey scoffed. "He's got girl trouble."

Marco ignored him.

"Ah," Danny remarked. "My girl giving you hassle, is she?" He asked Marco.

"Something like that." Marco stared at the ground and took another sip.

Danny opened a beer for himself and took a large gulp. "You know, Ada's always been stubborn, ever since she was a little girl. She needs a strong man, she does."

"Oh, he knows." Casey said. "They've been together for years, Dad." He told him.

Danny seemed surprised. "Is that right?"

"On and off." Marco added.

"Well then," Danny boomed, "She'll calm down, come running back."

Marco took another swig. "I'm not so sure about that." He muttered.

Danny glared at him. His face darkened. "You reckon you know my daughter better than me, do ya?"

Marco looked taken a back. He swallowed. "No."

Danny shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"Oi!"

The trio turned to see Brax storming towards them. "Eh, what the hell?" Brax yelled.

Marco stood to attention, concern spread across his face.

Danny rose from his chair. "Ah, Darryl. Come to join us for a bevvy?"

Brax ignored him. He snatched the bottle of beer out of Casey's hand. "Case, let's go."

"Ah, Brax!" Casey protested. "Chill out will ya?"

"Nah, get out of the chair." Brax ordered.

"Darryl." Danny tutted. "Didn't your mum teach you any manners?"

Brax glowered at Danny. "Don't talk about mum."

Danny chuckled.

"Let's go Casey, Marco." Brax barked.

Marco darted away from the table and stood behind Brax.

"Forget it." Casey murmured, shifting in his seat.

"Casey." Brax said sternly.

"You can't force him to do anything, Darryl." Danny smirked. 'He's not a kid anymore."

Brax glared at Danny. His face turned to thunder as he turned towards Casey. "He's not who you think he is."

Casey stiffened, staying in the chair.

Brax turned and skulked away. Marco followed.

"Come again!" Danny taunted. He praised Casey with a nudge and shoved the beer back into his hand.

* * *

Brax burst through the door, making Ada jump. Marco tailed behind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd be this angry." Marco cried.

Brax spun around. "When have you ever done a job without my say so?! Huh?!"

Marco scrambled for an answer. "I know, it was stupid! I thought it was family. Casey was so sure."

Ada retrieved two pieces of toast from the kitchen and stood at the table, attempting to butter them amongst the chaos.

"He is _not _family. He's a dog." Brax spat. "You better hope I can get Casey out of there."

"I didn't realise. I stuffed up." Marco admitted. "I'm sorry."

Brax threw his fist into the wall.

Ada jumped for the second time. She threw her knife down. "I'm going out." She declared, taking off towards the door and leaving her breakfast behind.

"Ad." Marco stepped in her way. "Where are you going?"

"To see a friend."

"What friend?"

"Maybe one that actually listens." She said flatly. She pushed past him and slammed the door behind her.

Brax lifted his head. "Stuffed that up too, did ya?"

Marco sighed and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

Ada knocked at the door. The house was massive, ten times the size of her and her brother's bungalow. The lawn was freshly cut. A swinging chair occupied the front porch. She knocked again, impatiently.

The door opened.

"You're early." Jaxson stated.

"Yeah. That alright?" Ada asked.

Jaxson hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, yeah. That's fine. Come in."

He escorted her through a large, modern, open-plan kitchen-diner. Marble topped cabinets lined the walls. Ada took a seat at a dining table so large it could have comfortably seated an entire football team.

"Wow." She stated sarcastically. "I can totally see why you're such a jerk."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Yeah, you're right, being a super spoilt rich kid sure does make me so angry at the world. It's so hard having everything I want. When will anybody give me a break?" She provoked.

"Can we just start?"

"Where's the money?" She asked bluntly.

He pulled a wad of cash out his pocket and put it down on the table.

"Have you got your books?"

He nodded and dragged them out of his backpack.

* * *

Marco waded into Angelo's. Brax eyed him from the bar. Ada buzzed between tables, clearing plates. Marco's glance followed her.

Marco hung up his jacket and tied an apron around his middle. He greeted Brax with a small nod. "Any word from Case?" he asked.

"Nah." Brax replied.

Marco's gaze fell to the floor.

"Listen," Brax leaned in towards him, "I need you to stay late tonight and lock up."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

Marco searched Brax's face for more information. It remained stern, giving nothing away.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Marco asked.

"Nah." Brax shook his head. "Just do as I say."

Brax disappeared into the kitchen. Marco threw a tea towel over his shoulder and begrudgingly began polishing the wine glasses.

Ada leaned over the bar and reached for a cheque slip.

Marco stepped forwarded and handed her one. "Hey."

"It's busy, Marco. I don't have time." She turned on her heels and strutted back towards her customers.

Marco ran his hand through his hair and flung his tea towel down onto the side.

* * *

Ada hovered by her locker, waiting for the bell. Her attention was caught by Jaxson and three of his buddies. They moved to sit on the stairs, loudly jeering and shouting at each other.

As students passed by one of Jaxson's mates stuck out his foot.

Ada examined the pack.

Jaxson chortled as a girl fell victim to his friend's trap. After tripping, she managed to catch herself and get her footing, but her skin flushed a bright red.

Jaxson's laughter rippled through the group. They all watched her, sniggering. The girl's cheeks turned a darker shade of red and she hurried away.

"Jerks." Ada muttered under her breath.

Marco appeared at the top of the stairs. He sauntered down, slowing when he reached Jaxson and his friends.

They eyeballed him but Marco's glare remained fixed on Jaxson. Jaxson's friend pulled in his foot. He knew better.

They'd met their match.

Marco turned to scowl at all of them and then bounded past, towards Ada.

Jaxson's frown followed him.

"Hey." Marco spoke softly. "Can we talk?"

Ada nodded.

* * *

The pair strolled across the beach, the wind blew past them gently.

Marco broke the silence. "Are you still upset?"

Ada didn't respond.

Marco continued. "I didn't realise it was bad until I saw Brax. When he saw me and Casey sitting there with him…."

"I told you." Ada explained. "You didn't listen."

"I didn't know, Ad. I still don't know! I don't know the details. I mean, Heath was the one that got him out for god's sake – there's mixed messages going around."

"You should've listened to _me_. You should've believed _me_. That should've been enough."

"I'm my own man, Ada. I've got to figure things out for myself."

She scoffed. "Not when it comes to my Dad!" She wiped her face.

Marco stopped walking and looked out to the water. "I never got a chance to know my Dad, Ad. At least you know where you come from."

"I wish I didn't." She said flatly. She took a breath. "Look, I know how this must look… like I'm throwing away something that you never had. But, Marco," She looked up at him, "I needed you to trust me when I said what I said."

He met her gaze. "What happened Ad?"

Her glance dropped to the floor.

Marco searched her face. "You can't ask me to be in your corner and then not tell me why I'm there."

"I… I…" She stuttered.

Marco deflated. "What happened? What aren't you telling me?"

Her eyes pricked. "Marco, I can't…"

Concern spread over his face. She took a deep breath. She swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat.

"He would get drunk and start swinging at Mum." She mumbled.

Marco leaned in.

She continued. "Brax would step in and then he'd get it instead. I remember this one time, he hit him so bad that his eyes were swollen shut for a week."

Her brain raced. She stopped. The memories were too painful.

Marco put his hand on her waist. She let him pull her towards him.

"I was young.." She said. "Brax got the worst of it. Dad's dangerous, Marco."

Marco rested his chin on the top of her head.

Ada looked out across the stretch of beach. Her face couldn't hide the pain she was feeling. A tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

He pulled out of the hug and studied her face with concern. He kissed her forehead gently. "C'mon." He said, resting his arm around her shoulder and leading her down the beach.


	19. Chapter 19

Ada strolled past the surf club. She gripped onto the straps on her backpack that rested on her shoulders.

She did a double take as she saw a figure walking around the back of the surf club.

"Casey?" She yelled. She ran towards him.

He froze to the spot and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Ad?"

She caught up to him. "Are you alright?"

She studied his face. There was a bruise on his lip. The skin under his eyes looked dark and heavy.

"Yep." He replied bluntly.

"Who did that?" She nodded at his bruised lip.

"Ah, Ad." He complained in annoyance.

"You've got to stay away from Dad."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He spat.

Behind her, Jaxson emerged. He sauntered up to the surf club but stopped when he saw them. He studied the interaction, hovering out of sight.

"Case, I'm worried about you." Ada continued. "We're all worried about you."

"When are you gonna get it, Ad?! I couldn't care less what you think."

"Casey."

He raised his arms. "You know what, just stay the hell away from me from now on." He hissed as he turned to walk away.

"Casey, listen." She pleaded, grabbing at his arm.

"Get off me."

He wrestled her off and pushed her backwards. She tumbled to the ground. Her hands scraped along the gravel.

Casey stepped back, shocked. He stared at her on the ground.

Her eyes watered but she met his gaze.

Casey turned and trudged away.

Ada dropped her head and gasped for air.

Jaxson rushed forward.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, retrieving her backpack from the floor.

Her cheeks flushed red. She scrambled to her feet, dusting the grazes on her legs.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

Jaxson handed her backpack.

"I've got to go." She said and scurried away.

* * *

"Hey." Ada said.

Marco stood by his locker. He retrieved some books and closed it.

"Hey." He replied, taking her hand.

She winced. Marco looked to her hand and inspected the graze.

"What..?" He began to ask.

She pulled her hand back.

Murmurs erupted in the corridor. The pair turned to see the source of the commotion. Casey entered at the end of the corridor. He pushed his way through the sea of students, not meeting anyone's eye.

Jaxson slinked over to Marco and Ada.

"Ada, are you alright?" Jaxson asked.

A frown emerged on Marco's chiselled face. "What's it to you?" He snapped.

Marco held Ada's hand again. He glared at Jaxson.

"I saw Casey earlier." Ada explained. "I tried to talk to him."

"He shoved her to the ground." Jaxson added.

"Jaxson." Ada scolded.

"I saw it," Jaxson continued, "He pushed her over."

"Shut up!"

Marco studied Ada. He could read her concern, she was shaken. Anger bubbled inside of him.

He stepped forward through the corridor.

"Hey mate!" he called.

Casey looked up at him. The sea of students parted.

"What the hell is your problem?" He shouted.

Ada appeared at his side. "Marco, leave it."

Marco glowered at Casey. Casey gave him nothing back, his face remained stern.

The crowd of students hovered around the lockers, desperate not to miss the drama.

"Marco. Please." Ada begged. She yanked on his arm. "Let's go."

Marco relaxed his glare. "You must have really forgotten who you are, eh?" He hissed.

Marco gave in to Ada's tugs and put his arm around her. She led them down the corridor and out of the door.

Casey watched them go.

* * *

Ada stretched out on the Braxton's couch.

Marco emerged from the kitchen. He lifted her legs and sat down, he rested her legs back down onto his lap.

The door opened. Brax strutted in and sat down.

"I can't find him." He declared. "He's not at the caravan park, neither is Dad."

"Who are you looking for?" Heath asked, as he sauntered in, his board tucked under his arm.

"Casey." Brax told him. "He's not been home in a week. Not like you'd notice, Heath."

Heath stood his board up in the corner. "Ah, give it a rest will ya? He'll turn up."

Brax ran his hands through his hair. "Nah, this is your fault! Is this what you wanted?!"

"He's probably just getting to know the old man. Relax."

Brax got to his feet. "Have you got to get to know him, eh? Since he's been out. You are the one who so desperately wanted his attention after all."

Heath shuffled from one foot to the other. "I chatted to him a bit. He asked for some cash, I gave it to him."

Brax took a step towards him. "How much cash?" He breathed.

Heath gulped. "A couple of grand."

Brax punched the wall to the side of Heath's head.

Marco and Ada leapt to their feet. Marco moved to stand in front of Ada, shielding her.

Brax seethed. "You're an idiot!"

"Look, I didn't think anything of it!" Heath replied.

"He could have bought anything with that money. And now, our brother is mixed up in it."

Heath took a breath. "Case, can handle himself."

Brax stepped back and rested his hands on his hips.

Ada put her head in her hands. "He'd hit him." She spoke, softly.

Brax and Marco turned. She didn't look up.

"Ad?" Marco asked.

She lifted her head. "He'd been hit. When I saw him today, he had a bruise and cut lip. He didn't look like himself." She turned and stared at Heath. "You have no idea what you've done."

Brax looked at her. "I'll find him."

Ada didn't acknowledge his words. "I'm going for a surf." She said softly and headed out the door.

Heath watched her go.

"Keep an eye out for Case." Brax ordered.

Heath nodded.

Brax eyed Marco and nodded to the door. Marco moved away and disappeared, after Ada, out the door.

* * *

Jaxson sauntered down towards the beach.

"Hey! Hey!" Ada yelled, chasing behind him.

He stopped.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why did you open your mouth earlier?" She asked.

"Do you always tiptoe around your brothers?" He replied.

"What?" She said, taken aback. "I don't tiptoe."

"Like the way you tiptoe around your boyfriend?" He added.

"I don't tiptoe around _anyone_."

He shrugged. "Doesn't seem like that to me."

"Look, life might be simple for a rich guy like you but for us normal people things can be complicated sometimes. You wouldn't understand."

"Normal? You're too special to be normal and you know it." He said, sincerely.

She gulped and tried to blink the comment away.

"Look," Jaxson went on, "I'm sorry I helped you, it just didn't look like your boyfriend was around to save you."

"I don't need saving." She hissed.

"My mistake." He replied coyly. He turned and strutted away.

"Why are you such an asshole?" She shouted after him.

He swivelled around and extended his arms in question. A cheeky grin swept across his face.

Ada stood still and ran her hand through her hair. She shook her head in disbelief and headed back up to the surf club.

* * *

Ada snatched cutlery out of the drawer and began setting up the tables of Angelo's restaurant.

Jaxson slinked into the restaurant.

"Hey." He said, catching her attention.

She glanced over her shoulder. "What do you want?" She asked, pulling him to one side.

"I'm just checking we're on for tutoring tomorrow."

"Yeah." She whispered. "Sure."

Brax appeared out of the store room, carrying a crate of beers. He watched the pair. Ada felt his eyes hover over her.

"You have to go." She added.

Jaxson smirked and complied. "Alright, alright." He said and shuffled out the restaurant. After he disappeared from sight, Ada readjusted her apron and continued setting the cutlery.

Brax sauntered over.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"No one." She told him. "Just a guy from school."

"Who?"

"Uh, Jaxson. He's nobody."

"He giving you trouble?" he probed.

She shook her head. "Nah. He just had a question about some homework, that's all."

"Righto." Brax replied sternly, unconvinced. "Will you head out to the back and grab the box of napkins?"

She nodded and headed through to the backroom. She smiled as she passed Marco, who strutted over to the bar with an armful of scotch.

Brax strode over to the bar. "Hey?" he asked Marco, throwing a concerned glance towards the backroom.

The coast was clear.

"What's Ada's deal with the kid Casey had a blue with?"

"Jaxson Brown?" Marco replied. "Ada hates him. She decked him a few months back, don't you remember?" Marco shelved the bottles.

"Yeah." Brax responded. "Then why was he just in my restaurant talking to her."

Marco frowned. "What?" He asked, confused. "You're sure?"

"Yeah."

Marco clenched his jaw. "Nah. That doesn't make any sense. The guy's a total waste of space."

"Sort it, will ya?"

Marco nodded. Brax sauntered away.


	20. Chapter 20

Ada and Marco strolled up the path towards the Braxton's house.

"I totally didn't miss that wave." Marco protested.

They dumped their boards, leaving them rested on the side of the house.

Ada giggled, "Yeah, whatever. You were pathetic."

He rolled his eyes playfully.

They reached the door, but it opened before Ada got a hand to it.

Casey shot out of it. He barged passed them.

"Hey!" Marco called after him, angrily.

Within seconds, Casey vanished from view.

They stepped into the house. Brax stood in the centre of the living room. Ada rushed in.

"Brax?" She asked. "What the hell? He's back? Is he okay?"

Brax wiped his face with his hand and took a seat. "Yeah. I think so."

Ada crowded around him. "So, he's done with Dad?"

Brax deflated. "Nah."

Ada tilted her head in question.

"He wants to play him at his own game, find out what Dad's hiding." Brax explained.

"What?" Ada asked. "He can't be serious?!"

There was silence.

Ada exploded. "Well tell him no!" She yelled.

Brax stood to his feet. "Don't you think I did?" He shouted back.

Marco tensed.

"I tried." Brax continued. "But, he said he can handle it. He told me he'd get out if it gets too much."

Ada took a step back. "You've got to be kidding. You're a joke!"

"Ada." Marco clutched at her arm, his way of urging her to calm down.

She snatched her arm back, dismissing him.

"Just trust me, all right? I'm trying to sort this." Brax said.

He grabbed his keys off the side and marched out of the house.

Ada sulked into the couch. "This is so bad."

"I know." Marco agreed. "Hey," he gazed at her. "He'll fix this."

She reached for his hand. "Do you want to hang out here with me tonight?"

Marco winced. "Ah, Ad, I would. I gotta do something."

"Do what?"

He hesitated. "Just River Boy stuff."

She stiffened. "Great."

"I'll see you later on though?"

"Alright."

He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Ada rapped at the door.

After a minute, the door swung open. Jaxson stood on the other side of it. A smirk decorated his face.

"Baby Braxton? If you wanted to hang out with me on your Saturday night, you could've just asked."

She pushed past him. "Let's just get started already."

* * *

Jaxson tapped his pen on the table. Ada looked at him, annoyed.

He strained his eyes and re-read the question, over again. Ada glanced around the room.

He sighed, a long and loud sigh.

"Jaxson, it's the first question. It's not that hard."

"We should go to a party."

She scoffed.

"C'mon, it's Saturday night!" He protested.

"I don't like parties."

"Who doesn't like parties?"

"Me." She swallowed.

"Why?"

"I got hurt at one once."

He grew serious. "Oh yeah. Your accident. What was that all about anyway?"

"I got attacked."

"By who?"

An ache washed over her. "I don't know."

"That must be irritating."

"Whatever." She dismissed.

"I wouldn't of thought anyone could get within ten feet of you without your brothers and your boyfriend wanting them to."

"Well, they hate you and yet… here I am!" She replied smarmily.

"What's Marco's problem anyway? What's up with him?"

She grew irritated. "What do you mean?"

"You two are so intense but he's a surf loser with no future-"

"Shut up, Jaxson." She interrupted.

He continued, "-and you're the smartest person I know! I just… I just don't get it. What do you see in him?"

"Don't talk about him like that." She snapped.

He retreated. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I don't know the guy. I just don't understand why you're spending your Friday night tutoring me, a guy you hate, and not spending it with him."

"Maybe you should mind your own business."

"Alright, you're right. And, anyway, I might be a loser with no future too if I can't pass this test…"

"You and Marco aren't the same." She blurted. "Marco's been in foster care his entire life. He doesn't know his Dad and his Mum split before he could walk. You have a million more privileges than what he has and yet, somehow, you're still a bigger jerk."

She reached for her bag and stuffed her belonging into it. "I can't be bothered with this. You think everything's one big game."

"Ada, wait." He pleaded.

She got up out of her seat.

A loud crash made her jump.

Jaxson looked towards the kitchen. He leapt up and went closer. Ada followed.

* * *

The door had swung open. Attached to the handle was a woman in her forties, dressed to impress, head to toe in designer clothes.

She was sprawled on the kitchen floor; the contents of the kitchen counter were spread around her. The woman was holding her heels in her other hand, the heel on the left shoe was broken.

"Mum?" Jaxson yelled.

The woman looked up from the floor. Ada hovered in the doorway.

"Oh, darling!" She screeched. She reached for something to aid her. She stumbled to her feet, gripping onto a fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. She slipped, sending the fruit bowl flying. It clattered to the floor.

"Oh my god." Ada stood in shock. She stared at Jaxson's mum, she noticed that vomit coated a strand of her hair.

"For god's sake." Jaxson rushed forward.

"Sorry darling, don't worry about me, I'm rain as right." She slurred. She giggled and paused to think. "No, wait. I mean, I mean…rain as right."

Jaxson scooped her up and propped her against him. "Jeez mum, let's get you to bed."

Her head rolled from side to side. Ada hurried to help. She pulled an arm over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Jaxson barked. "Just go, leave it."

"No, it's okay."

"Ada, just get out. Get out!" He snapped.

"Jaxson."

"Leave." He ordered.

Ada stepped aside.

Jaxson's mum poked him. "Shhh, don't wake your father."

Jaxson waded past Ada. His mum hobbled with him.

"Dad, doesn't live here anymore, Mum." Jaxson mumbled.

Ada watched as they disappeared up the stairs. She turned and shuffled out the front door.

* * *

Jaxson lazed against the school gates. Students piled past him. He exhaled, placed a cigarette between his lips and reached for his lighter.

Marco sauntered towards the gates.

He zoned in on Jaxson and sped up. Marco shoved him from the side.

Jaxson stumbled over, his cigarette toppled from his mouth and fell on the floor.

"Hey! What the hell?" Jaxson yelled. He burned with rage. "What's your problem?"

"What's your problem with Ada?"

"What?"

"Don't deny it. I know you were in Angelo's talking to her."

Jaxson scoffed. "Wow. Have you got her phone bugged too?"

Marco fumed. "Leave her alone." He barked.

Jaxson strode towards him. "You ever think she just wants to talk to me?"

Marco stood his ground. "Why would she waste her breath on scum like you?"

Jaxson smirked. "I don't know, she puts up with you okay."

Marco grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the ground. Jaxson pounded against the concrete.

Marco towered over him. Jaxson tried to sit up, he winced and nursed the back of his head.

"Leave her out of it!" Marco hissed. "You got it?"

Jaxson gave him a nod.

Marco waltzed through the gates.

* * *

Ada hovered by her locker. Marco walked towards her. He planted a kiss on her forehead and rested his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, beaut."

She smiled. They strolled slowly down the corridor.

"I haven't see you all weekend. How was everything?" She asked.

"Fine."

"Is that all I get?"

"That's all you need."

Ada rolled her eyes in frustration.

"How was yours?" He asked. "I tried to call you and you didn't answer."

"Sorry. I was tired, I pretty much slept the entire weekend."

"I was worried."

She turned to him. She rose onto her tiptoes and pecked him. "Don't be stupid." She hesitated, her thought wondered back to Jaxson, his mum, that night. "It was totally uneventful."

* * *

Ada knocked at the door. Jaxson opened it.

"You didn't reply to my texts." She stated.

"Take the hint." He replied bluntly.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm not going to tell anyone what I saw. If you're worried..."

Her phone vibrated. She glanced at it. It was Heath. She declined the call.

"Is that all?"

"Um, and, I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"Does your mum get into that state a lot?"

"Sometimes, since she split with my Dad. You know, it's none of your business."

Her phone vibrated. Heath, again. She declined the call.

"No, I know."

"What do you want, Ada?"

"My mum drank a lot. Now, she's addicted to the pokies."

"Sounds like your family's got more issues than I knew."

Her phone buzzed again. She silenced it.

"I'm sorry if you are embarrassed. You don't need-"

"I would have to have respect for you to be embarrassed."

The comment stung. Ada swallowed.

"Sure. Alright, well I just wanted to say, we can just forget about it."

Her phone vibrated. Marco this time.

"Do you need to get that?" Jaxson asked, annoyed.

"Sorry."

She fumbled with the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Marco, what?" The was a pause. "I'm nearly home, why?" She listened and grew stunned. "What?" Her voice cracked. Her arm grew limp, pulling the phone from her ear.

Her eyes widened. Her face turned pale.

Jaxson dropped his aggression. "What's wrong?" He asked, with genuine concern.

Ada gulped.

"My dad…" she stuttered, "He's dead."


	21. Chapter 21

Ada ran through the door to the police station.

Marco rose from the bench, he held out his hand to her.

"Is he okay? Where's Brax and Heath?" She panted.

He took her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Coppers let Brax in to see Case. Heath left."

"Heath what?"

"He's upset, Ad."

"I don't care! Our brother is locked up, he needs to be here."

"I know, I know." Marco shushed her, trying to calm her down.

The door buzzed and Brax emerged from behind the door that led to the cells.

Ada and Marco turned to face him, expectantly.

Dark shadows lingered over Brax's face. He looked old and tired, as if he'd aged overnight.

"Is he okay?" Ada asked.

"Nah." Brax swallowed. "He's scared."

"What are we going to do?"

"The lawyer's coming. Hopefully we can work something out."

There was little optimism in his voice.

"Where's Heath?" Brax asked.

Marco coughed. "Er… he left."

Brax fumed. "Unbelievable!" He yelled.

Ada shuddered. "Listen, I'll handle Heath."

"You think that's a good idea?" Marco asked.

"I can handle my brother." Ada replied sternly.

"Get him to talk to the boys, tell them what's going on." Brax instructed. He turned to Marco, "Go with her in case you can't find him, you'll need to talk to the boys."

Marco nodded, he headed to the door.

Ada lingered.

Brax wiped his hands over his face.

Ada turned to say something, but the words didn't come. She shook it off and headed after Marco.

* * *

Heath sat alone in the dark of the restaurant. A bottle of spirit sat on the table in front of him.

He poured another large measure and threw it down the back of his neck. He grimaced.

Ada charged in through the door. She clocked Heath and stormed over to the table. She struck the bottle with her hand, sending it flying to the floor.

The glass smashed into small fragments.

Marco hovered in the doorway. He watched the contents of the bottle puddle on the floor.

"Hey!" Heath roared. He stood to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ada yelled.

"What is your problem?" Heath hissed.

"Why aren't you at the station?"

"Why should I be? This is Casey's problem."

Ada scoffed angrily. "If Brax had had the same thought every time you got locked up, you wouldn't be here right now."

Heath stepped to her. "Watch what you say to me." He threatened.

Ada looked him dead in the eye. "Who the hell do you think you are? Casey needs-"

Heath interrupted, "Casey just murdered our Dad! I don't owe him anything, ever again."

Ada shoved him, hard, but he barely moved.

"Get over it." She spat.

Heath struck his fist into a chair. The chair smashed against the bar.

Heath's face grew red.

Marco tensed.

Ada didn't flinch.

"Dad was a dog and yet _you _brought him back into our lives." She said. Her voice was quiet but fierce. "_You_ brought him back so he could put a gun in Casey's hand and tell him to kill an innocent man."

Anger rose in Heath's body. He shook uncontrollably.

Marco shook his head. "Ad, that's enough." He warned.

She ignored him. "This is _your_ fault." She took a breath. "And if you don't step up now, to us, you'll be just as dead as Dad."

"Ada!" Marco shouted. "Enough." He stepped in between them, grabbed her and pulled her towards the door. "We're going."

Marco paused by the door.

Heath stood panting, staring at the floor.

"Let the boys know what's going on." Marco told him. "Brax's orders."

* * *

Outside the surf club, Marco chased after Ada.

"Do you really think that helped?" He yelled.

She whipped around and faced him. "I don't know, Marco. I don't care!"

"He just lost his Dad, Ada!"

"_He_ lost nothing, _Casey_ might lose everything."

"You can't see it from his side, you can't see that it's not that simple."

"We were never better off with him in our lives. Heath knows that. He's just too selfish to admit it."

Emotion built behind her eyes.

"I… I think he just wanted a Dad, Ad." Marco stuttered.

She stared at him. Tears streamed down her face.

"Ada." Marco stepped towards her.

"I hate him, Marco. He took everything from me. And now, he's going to take everything from Casey."

Marco looked taken aback.

Ada wiped the tears from her face.

Marco wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his chest.

* * *

The morning sun beamed through the windows of Angelo's.

Brax yanked the blinds down, shutting it out, and drifted over to the bar.

Ada and Marco walked through the door and pulled up seats near him.

"So what are we going to do?" Marco asked.

Before Brax could answer, their attention was drawn to the door.

Heath sauntered through it. He ignored their looks and grabbed a chair.

Ada swallowed and looked down at the floor.

"I spoke to the lawyers." Brax replied. "They're still working on getting bail."

"How much is that going to cost?" Heath asked.

Brax sighed. "A lot."

"What about the money from this place?" Heath nodded to the cash register. "It makes money, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but we'll need more."

"We can sort it." Marco chimed in.

Brax gave him a nod.

Ada glanced at Marco. She knew what he meant. He wasn't planning on getting it legally.

Marco turned his head towards her and rested his hand on her thigh, hoping to subdue her.

A presence at the door distracted Brax.

"What do you want?" Brax boomed.

Heath, Marco and Ada turned towards the door.

Jaxson lurked in the doorway.

Marco and Heath got to their feet.

"I just wanted to talk to Ada." Jaxson said, hesitantly.

"Forget it." Marco growled.

"Relax." Ada ordered. She got up and put a hand on Marco's stomach, putting herself between him and Jaxson.

"Ada." Brax said sternly.

She waved a hand at him as she moved towards Jaxson. She pulled Jaxson away from the door and took him out onto the balcony.

* * *

"What are you doing?" She asked, once out of ear shot.

He fidgeted with his hands.

"You left so quickly yesterday. After saying…" He trailed off. "I wanted to see if you… I mean… if everything was alright."

"You didn't want to speak to me yesterday."

"Maybe I overreacted."

"Huh." Ada remarked, surprised.

"No one's ever seen my mum like that, alright? I didn't know how to react. Will you let it go?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She said plainly.

"Now, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

"But, your Dad…"

"It's complicated, okay? I can't get into it."

"I just want to make sure you are alright."

Ada paused, taking in his concern. It shocked her.

"You have to go." She told him and ushered him towards the door.

He nodded, sympathetically. "Okay."

* * *

Brax, Heath and Marco stared as he shuffled out of the restaurant.

After he was gone, Ada moved back towards her brothers and Marco.

"What was that?" Marco asked.

Ada shook her head. "Not important."

Brax's phone started to ring. He glanced at it. "It's the lawyer."

He pressed the phone to his ear and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Ada and Marco walked into the Braxton living room.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about?" Marco erupted.

Ada moved down the hall and opened the door to her bedroom.

Marco followed. "Well? Why is Jaxson Brown trying to talk to you?"

Ada rummaged around, picking up clothes from the floor and throwing them back down again.

"What are you looking for?" Marco exclaimed.

"This." She turned towards him, holding an opened envelope in her hands.

She fingered the opening to reveal the wad of cash that was inside.

"What is that?" Marco asked.

The door to the house slammed shut.

Ada pushed back past Marco and went into the living room.

Marco grumbled in frustration and followed.

Brax lent against the kitchen chair. His head was bowed, he took a deep breath.

"Hey." Ada spoke.

He took another breath and looked up at them both.

Ada walked towards him. She threw the envelope down on the table.

The money shifted out of its sleeve.

"What's that?" Brax said.

"It's not a lot but it's all I have."

Brax picked up the envelope and fanned the notes inside. His jaw clenched.

"There's four-thousand dollars here. Where did you get this?" Brax asked.

Marco stared at Ada, confused.

"I've been tutoring." Ada confessed. She sighed and then let the words tumble out. "I've been tutoring Jaxson."

Marco scoffed. He stepped forward, his eyebrows raised. "You, what?"

Ada ignored him. She looked at Brax. "Just use it to help pay for Casey's lawyers or bail or whatever. Just get him out."

She turned and walked away from the table. Marco whipped around to face her.

"You are joking, right?" Marco shouted. "You've been meeting up with that jerk behind my back?"

"It's just tutoring." Ada replied.

"He gives you thousands of dollars, for tutoring?" Marco ran his fingers threw his hair and exhaled. "Don't be so naive." He snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's trying to get to you, Ada! Or he likes you. Either way he's manipulating you." Marco shouted. "This guy is a bully. How many times has he got to dump on Case before you get that?"

"That was a long time ago. He just wants to do well on the HSE."

Marco forced a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me. You don't really believe that."

"What does it matter?"

"It matters!"

"This money can help Casey."

Marco gritted his teeth. "You shouldn't have kept this from me." He marched out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Ada turned to face Brax.

"Good job, eh." He remarked.


	22. Chapter 22

Ada leaned against the fence at the top of the beach. She looked down on the group of River Boys on the beach below as they handed around cans of beer, chatting loudly. Loud music blared from their speakers.

Heath sauntered past her. A box of beer under each his arm.

"Hey!" She shouted. "What's this?"

"We're celebrating Casey's bail release." He yelled back. "Thought that's what you wanted, me on side."

He turned away and strolled down to join the boys on the beach. They roared with delight at his and the beer's arrival.

"Casey's not even here." Ada muttered under her breath. She sighed.

She noticed a couple of girls weave their way through the boys. The boys whistled and swooned as they came by, offering them each a can. The girls gladly accepted.

Ada focused in on Marco. He chugged back a beer and laughed with his friends.

One of the girls made her way towards him.

He smiled when he saw her and opened his arms to hug her. He grabbed another beer and cracked it open.

Ada studied them.

They crashed their cans together in a cheers, the eye contact between them lingering. His arm hovered around her shoulders. Her arm wrapped around his waist.

Marco cried out with laughter. The girl attached to his side displayed a cheesy grin. She leaned in to him and placed a hand on his chest as she joined in, giggling.

Ada rolled her eyes and turned around, striding towards the surf club.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Ada cleared the rest of the tables. She shoved the chairs under the tables, much harder than necessary.

Marco stumbled through the door. He chose to ignore her, drifting towards the bar.

Ada moved into his path.

"Who was she?" She asked.

Marco barged past her, retrieving bottles from the fridge.

"Are you still not talking to me?" Ada persisted.

"You're the one who wants to keep things quiet." He grumbled, shoving as many bottles as he could carry into his arms.

"Look, I did what I had to do. It was good money."

Marco slammed the fridge door closed. "Yeah, rich kids tend to pay good money to buy whatever they want." Marco moved around the bar towards her. "I just never thought you could be bought."

Ada glared at him, outraged. "He didn't buy me!"

"Whatever."

Marco pushed past her and strode out of the restaurant.

* * *

Ada opened the door. The living room was dimly lit. Casey sat alone at the kitchen table, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Hey." She spoke.

Casey nodded in response.

She put her keys down on the side.

"Cereal for dinner?" She asked. "I could've bought you something from work."

"It's what I fancied." Casey mumbled.

"You know there's a party in your honour happening down at the beach."

"I don't really feel like partying."

Ada sat with him at the table. "Yeah, me either. Brax said you're heading back to school tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "Not like there's much point. I'll be leaving soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Murder carries twenty-five to life."

She leaned towards him, confused. "Casey, you're not going to go away for this."

Casey stood up and dumped his bowl in the sink.

"You don't know that." He muttered and shuffled down the hallway.

* * *

"Hey, doll!" Irene chirped.

"Hi, Irene. Could I get a black coffee please?"

"Sure thing, love. To have in or to go?"

Ada surveyed the café. On the corner table were Jaxson and two of his mates. They all leaned in watching a video on one of their phones, chuckling. She turned back around and slid the money into Irene's hand.

"To go, please."

"Cheers, doll."

Ada gave her a smile.

Jaxson appeared behind her.

"I heard Casey got out on bail." He remarked. "After… you know… your Dad."

Ada whipped around to face him. "You been spreading that around school?"

Jaxson looked taken aback, confused and offended. He shook his head. "No."

"Good."

"Here you go, doll." Irene handed Ada her coffee.

"Thanks." Ada took it and strutted out of the café.

Jaxson chased after her.

* * *

Once outside, Jaxson caught up with her. He reached out and touched her arm.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Are you a jerk?" She exploded. "Or not? Is _this_ some kind of joke to you?"

"That's a lot of questions."

"And? What are the answers, Jaxson? You pay me, well, too well, to tutor you yet I watch you treat my brother and Marco like trash! You're nice to me and then you chuck me out of your house-"

"I explained that." He interrupted.

"Did you? Or did you just come by the restaurant to wind up Marco."

"What? No!" He sighed in frustration. "Look, that prick threatened me at school, alright?"

"So, it was about him."

"No!"

"I knew it." Ada shook her head fiercely.

He took a step towards her. "Ada! I care about you." He swallowed and shrugged. "I don't know why. I paid you to tutor me because I thought it could help both of us."

"That's the truth?"

"Yes. You're honest… and direct… and a little crazy."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

He continued, "But, when I hang out with you I forget about school and my mum and it's the only chance I get to just not think about all of it. I'm trying to change, okay?"

Ada scoffed. "I've heard that before."

He met her glare, but his gaze was soft, genuine. "Not from me."

She mulled over his words. After a lengthy pause, a scowl formed on her face.

"If you're serious, you should talk to Casey." She strode away.

Jaxson breathed a large sigh.

* * *

Casey lurked by the lockers, trying to not let the whispers and sniggers of his classmates bother him. He turned towards the lockers and tapped his fist rhythmically against the metal door.

"Hey, mate."

Casey slowly turned around. "Ah, Jaxson. I'm not in the mood." He said through gritted teeth. "Just get lost, will you?"

Jaxson held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not trying to bug you. Listen, mate, I just want to put the past behind us."

Casey scoffed. He stepped to Jaxson. "Do you think I'm going to kill you or something? You heard about me and my Dad and what? Now you're afraid?"

"Nah, nah," Jaxson protested. "It's nothing to do with you. I've got my own stuff going on and I'm just trying to start over."

Casey shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding?"

"No. I just wanted to let you know."

Casey pressed his lips together. "Alright."

Jaxson nodded his head. He turned to leave but hands grabbed onto his shirt and thrust him back into the locker. Jaxson's head slammed against it. He groaned.

Marco bared his teeth. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed.

"It's alright, it's alright." Casey said, trying to pry Marco away.

Marco's glare burned into Jaxson. He lifted him away from the locker and then slammed him back into it again. Jaxson winced in pain.

"I warned you." Marco spat. He lifted his fist and pummelled it into Jaxson's face.

The entire corridor turned to watch, just as blood squirted from Jaxson's nose.

Marco raised his fist again. "I warned you to stay the hell away from us." Marco landed his fist back onto Jaxson's face.

Casey lurched forward and attempted to pull Marco away. Marco wrestled him off.

Ada entered the corridor and took in the commotion. She sprinted towards the scene that was unfolding in front of her and tried to plant herself between Marco and Jaxson.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed in Marco's face.

"MR DIAZ!" A voice bellowed from the end of the corridor.

Silence fell over the crowd. Mrs Palmer raced forward.

Marco released his grip, panting.

"Everybody, to class." Mrs Palmer roared. "Now!"

The corridor erupted with movement as students shuffled away, throwing horrified stares over their shoulders.

Marco took a step back and wiped his face with the back of his hand, his knuckles busted and bruised.

Jaxson clutched at his nose, his hands quickly became covered in his own blood.

"Marco, my office." Mrs Palmer bellowed.

Marco shook Casey's hand off of his shoulder and strode down the corridor.

Ada exhaled. She watched as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Marco pulled of his shirt and attached his surf board to his ankle.

Ada sprinted down the beach towards him.

He glanced up.

"You got kicked out of school?" She asked.

Marco gazed out to the sea. "Yeah."

She took a step towards him. "So, what? What are you going to do? Work at the restaurant all your life?"

"I don't need the restaurant job, I've got the boys."

"Great, be a career criminal. That'll definitely end well." She retorted, bitterly.

"Ah, what did you expect, Ad?" He shouted.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"We're not the same people." He took a breath, defeated. "I think you've made that pretty clear."

He picked up his board and took off, into the ocean.


	23. Chapter 23

The Braxtons zipped around the living room, pulling on various items of smart attire. Casey shrugged on his suit jacket and watched as Heath squinted into the mirror, struggling to fix his tie. Ada barged past Brax, who was adjusting his belt.

"Ad?" Heath called. "Is Marco meeting up with the boys first?"

She scrambled around on the floor, groaning with frustration. "How the hell should I know? We haven't spoken." She replied bitterly.

"You lot are on and off like a bloody light switch." Heath muttered.

Ada stood to her feet and threw Heath a look of distain. She turned to Casey.

"Case, I'm going to have to meet you there. I left my court shoes at the restaurant."

Brax grumbled. "When are you going to stop treating that place like a goddam hotel! People eat there for god's sake!" He glanced at his watch. "Ad, you're never going to make it."

She flashed him a smile. "You could give me a lift."

Brax grunted. He looked to Casey and back to Ada. "Case?" He asked. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Casey adjusted his tie. "Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you there."

"Alright." Brax replied. He nodded coolly at Ada and they headed towards the door.

Brax turned back. "Case? You good? You know this is just a preliminary hearing, to set your court date."

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine." Casey insisted.

Brax tapped the door frame and nodded before he disappeared out the door.

* * *

The River Boys huddled around the entrance to the courthouse. Ada shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Brax pushed his way through them. "Heath?" He yelled. "Where's Casey?"

"I dunno." Heath replied. "I left after you to meet the boys, he said he was coming on his own."

Brax seethed. "For god's sake!" He walked away from the crowd and scanned the street.

Ada, Heath and Marco followed suit. Ada leaned in towards Brax.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Brax replied. He punched numbers into his phone. "Damn it, Casey!" He yelled.

* * *

Brax exploded out from the courthouse door and tugged on his tie, pulling it loose. Heath and Ada sprinted behind him.

"Brax?" Ada asked.

"I've got to find him," Brax said between hurried breaths, "before the coppers do."

Ada held her hands to her head. Tears watered in her eyes.

Marco emerged from the courthouse. He put a hand on Ada's back. "You okay?" He asked.

She jumped at his touch. "You care now?" She snapped.

"I'm coming with you." Heath declared, turning to Brax.

Brax eyed him, suspiciously.

"He's not just your little brother, jeez." Heath protested. "Now, let's go."

They raced to the yute and climbed inside. It screeched out of the parking bay. Brax rolled down the window and turned back to the courthouse.

Ada and Marco remained frozen in the same spot. Concern stained their faces.

"Marco!" Brax yelled from the yute's window. He nodded towards Ada, without breaking eye contact.

Marco threw a glance to where she stood beside him and gently nodded back.

The yute sped off down the road.

Ada deflated. She ran her hands through her hair.

"C'mon." Marco spoke. "I'll give you a lift."

* * *

Marco hovered in the living room, his phone pressed to his ear.

"Yeah, everything's still here. All of his stuff. Ada checked."

Ada rushed into the living room from the hallway. She watched as Marco paced anxiously across the room.

Marco paused listening to the other side of the call. "Yeah," he said, "she went through everything. Alright. Let us know." Marco's eyes flicked to Ada. "Yeah, don't worry about it," he looked away, "I've got it covered."

Marco hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Ada asked desperately. "They found him?"

"Nah." Marco leaned against the kitchen table. "Ad," he took a deep breath, "they think something else might've happened… someone was tailing the boys last week."

Ada's eyebrows raised in alarm. "What? Who?"

"They don't know. Some bloke."

"You're joking?"

Marco's face remained stern.

Ada sunk into the couch and hung her head. "Oh my god."

Marco swallowed, resisting the urge to sit with her.

She looked to him. "This was my fault."

"Ad-"

"We were going to go together but I left my shoes at Angelo's." Tears pricked her eyes.

Marco rose from the table.

"Idiot!" She yelled at herself.

Marco stepped towards her. She gazed up at him and stood to her feet. A pause lingered between them.

"Get some sleep." Marco said. "I'm going to take the couch."

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself some water.

Ada took a breath, pulling herself together. "Yep." She called out to him and then retreated down the hallway.

* * *

Ada took a few steps into the living room.

Marco faced away from her. He was fresh out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. Beads of water rested in his jet black hair, creating a sheen atop of his head.

Her eyes looked him over.

His skin was smooth, his abs as hard as they always were. Though, something was different. The right side of his ribs was decorated with dark ink, a raven. Its body spread down the centre of his side, one of its wings wrapped around his stomach and the other around his back. It couldn't have been more than a few days old.

"That's new." She remarked.

He whipped around, not having noticed that she was watching him. He glanced down at the tattooed raven. "Yeah."

She moved towards him. She reached out and fingered the tattoo lightly.

He tensed.

"It hurt really bad."

"I bet." She erupted into a giggle and their eyes met.

A knock at the door interrupted her laughter. They both turned and stared at it.

She walked cautiously towards the door and cracked it open. She peered her head around the door frame.

"Hey!" She said with surprise.

Jaxson hovered on the other of the door. His face was still faintly bruised. His wounds had not completely healed from Marco's assault.

"Hey." He said plainly.

She shifted awkwardly and threw a glance over her shoulder. She held the door firmly in place, shielding the view of the rest of the room.

Marco loitered inside, listening.

"What are you doing here?" Ada asked.

From inside, Marco watched her. He floated over and stood behind the door.

"I'm not sure really."

She smiled.

Marco twitched.

Ada tried to ignore his presence.

"I heard that you talked to Casey. Thanks." Ada said softly.

"Not sure it was worth it." He replied, pointing to his bruises.

She looked to the ground.

"Do you wanna... do you wanna hang out?" He said timidly.

She lifted her head and met his gaze.

Marco leaned forward and yanked the door open. He stared, eye to eye, with Jaxson.

Jaxson's jaw dropped.

"Marco!" Ada snapped.

She put her arm defensively on the door.

"Go." She ordered.

"Why doesn't he go?" Marco retorted.

"Marco, go!" She hissed.

He took a moment but then slinked away, down the hall.

"I knew it!" Jaxson exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. He stormed down the path beside the house.

"Wait!" Ada chased after him. "Casey's missing!" She shouted. "My brothers are looking for him."

The anger disappeared from his face. He froze to the spot.

"What?"

"He didn't show up for his court date and someone was following my brothers around last week." She explained. "Marco's staying here because my brothers told him to, not because I don't think he's an absolute jerk for hurting you."

"What are you going to do?"

Tears pricked her eyes. "I don't know." She shrugged. "There's a warrant for his arrest. We have to find him."

Jaxson paused. "I get it. Let me know if you need anything. I'm really sorry."

He turned away and shuffled away down the path.

Ada watched him go.

* * *

Ada closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

Marco walked into the room from the hallway. He'd disregarded the towel and instead wore a pair of black board shorts. He pulled a white t-shirt over his head.

"You think I'm here because Brax told me to be?" He asked.

"Of course you were listening." Ada grumbled. She pushed off the door and walked into the kitchen.

Marco followed. He walked around the mantelpiece and sat against the kitchen table.

"You can't really think that?" Marco asked.

Ada stared out of the window above the sink. She took a deep breath. "What does the tattoo mean?"

Marco shrugged. "The raven's a bird of protection. I got it to remind me of what I am."

She pointed at the air. "You see! There, that's it! I don't need your protection!"

Marco remained calm. "I know that. But, it doesn't mean I don't want to be there for you."

Ada scoffed.

Marco stood up straight. "Damn it, Ad! Ever since I was brought into this family, it's always been about you." He took a breath. "That's what it means."

She filled up a glass of water and gulped it down. She wiped her mouth. "It doesn't change anything." She told him plainly.

"Why does anything have to change?"

She slammed her fists down onto the counter. The plates on the draining board crashed into the sink.

"Because!" She shouted. "Because I want it to! Because I don't want this to be all I will ever be!"

He stepped towards her and put his hand over hers.

He spoke softly. "I want to be next to you, beside you, forever. Like I _always_ have been. Isn't that enough?"

He lifted her chin, so she met his gaze, and stroked her hair behind her ear.

"We can't do this right now." She took a step back and took her hand from his. "Casey's missing."

Marco readjusted.

"But, listen," she added, "if you care about me at all, you'll go and apologise to Jaxson."

Marco scoffed.

"I'm serious." She warned.

He shook his head.

She groaned in frustration. "I don't _want_ him, Marco!" She threw her hands in the air. "God, I am so sick of telling boys how to behave." She scratched her head and spoke softly. "He's not a threat to you… but I think I _need _him as a friend and I'm losing him. I'm losing him because of you."

Marco's eyes softened. He swallowed.

"Alright. You're right."

He stepped toward her, pressed a kiss onto her forehead and disappeared out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Marco crossed his arms.

Ada waded out of the water, her board tucked under her arm.

"It's kinda hard to look out for you when you sneak out of the house at 5am." He shouted to her.

She strode towards him and wedged her board into the sand.

"I don't need you to look out for me, Marco. I thought we covered that."

He rolled his eyes. "Casey's missing!"

"I know."

"And you also know that Brax would skin me alive if anything happened to you."

She folded her arms in response. "I'm fine."

Marco shook his head in frustration.

She took a breath. "I couldn't sit in that house anymore. It's been days. I was going crazy."

Marco's face softened. He pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. "You're stubborn, you know that?"

She tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's go." He grabbed hold of her board and pulled it out of the sand.

She snatched it from his hands. "I can carry my own board."

"Jeez." He held up his hands in surrender.

Ada tucked the board back under her arm.

They walked up the beach.

"So, what happened with Jaxson?" She asked.

"Ad."

"I want the details."

"I've already told you. He wasn't so keen on the apology tour but I tried, alright?"

She pursed her lips. "You better."

He moved to stand in front of her, blocking her path. "_I tried_."

She sighed. "Alright, I believe you."

* * *

Ada and Marco wandered towards the house.

Ada stopped dead in her tracks, staring straight ahead. "You've got to be joking."

"What?" Marco looked at her and then followed her stare.

"Where the hell have you two been?" A voice screeched. "Casey's missing and you're out surfing!"

Ada and Marco scrambled towards the door.

"Mum?" Ada said.

Cheryl Braxton lingered outside the front door. Her eyes glared at them, accusingly.

"Yeah, you didn't forget me did ya?" She snapped. "Not all of us upped and left Mangrove River at the snap of Darryl's fingers!"

"Mum, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? My son is missing, and no one tells me anything! Open the door and let me in will ya?"

Marco fumbled with the keys and pushed the door open.

Cheryl marched through the door first, Ada and Marco shuffled in behind her.

Cheryl turned and smirked at Marco. "I'm not surprised that you're still hanging around."

"Cheryl." Marco nodded and forced a smile.

She threw her bag down onto the kitchen table and slumped into the sofa chair. "You always did look out for my daughter. Not like she deserved it, mind you!"

"Cheers, Mum." Ada said sarcastically.

Ada perched on the sofa opposite her. Marco stood behind Ada, his arms folded across his chest. A smile escaped his lips.

"Now, what's going on with Casey?" Cheryl asked.

"We don't know anything, Mum. Brax hasn't called."

"Well 'course you don't! Fat load of use you two are out there surfing!"

"We were just getting some air." Ada protested.

She leaned forward in the chair. "You weren't thinking about your brothers, that's what you were doing." She extended a finger and pointed it at Ada. "Maybe if you took your nose out of a book once in a while you'd be more helpful. I don't know where you think paying attention in school is going to get you anyway."

Ada tensed.

"Cheryl," Marco jumped in, "They've gone off grid, I can't get through to Brax or Heath right now."

"Well, what I am my meant to do? I'm going crazy with worry."

Marco took a deep breath. "We just gotta wait. I can give you a lift back to Mangrove River." Marco stepped towards her, prompting her to stand up.

"I can't just go back there on my own! It's hard for me up there by myself, how do you think I survive?"

Ada looked up. "How much do you want, Mum? There's cash in that tin on the shelf."

"Well, you don't have to say it like that! You should want to take care of me."

"Yeah, whatever. Just take it."

"You don't have to cop such an attitude about it! You always were a spoilt little-"

"-We should get going, eh?" Marco whipped the tin of the shelf and shoved it into Cheryl's hands. "There's a lot of traffic this time of day."

He grabbed his keys of the side and guided Cheryl towards the door.

Cheryl clutched the tin to her chest. "See, it's nice to have someone show me some respect."

Ada stood to her feet. "We'll let you know if we hear anything, Mum."

"Yeah, I won't hold my breath. I'll ring Darryl myself." She yanked the door open and stormed down the path.

Marco turned back to Ada. "Be back soon." He gave her a wink and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Ada laid sprawled out on the sofa when Marco opened the door.

"I think she gave me a migraine." She moaned.

He put his keys down on the side. "She was here for five minutes."

"And... I think she gave me a migraine."

"_You_ didn't have to listen to her yapping all the way back to Mangrove River."

Marco sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Ugh, I'm sorry." Ada confessed.

"It's alright."

"God, she drives me insane!"

"She drives everyone insane."

Ada turned to him. "Thanks for taking her back."

"No worries."

Her eyes lingered on him.

He shifted forward. "You okay?"

Her gaze flicked around his face.

She swallowed and moved closer, so their faces were only an inch or so away.

"Yeah." Ada said softly.

She closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward. She pressed a kiss on to his lips.

He kissed her back. First, light and slow. Then deep and fast.

He lifted her up off the sofa. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her down the hallway.

* * *

Ada and Marco laid in bed, sound asleep.

Ada jumped awake at the sound of Marco's phone ringing. She leapt out of bed and grabbed it from the bedside table. She pressed it to her ear.

"Brax?" She asked, exasperated.

Marco stirred. He rubbed his eyes.

"What?" Ada said into the phone. "Now? Okay, we're coming."

Marco bolted up in bed.

"They found Casey!" She told him. "They're at the hospital. Let's go."

Marco pulled on his board shorts and grabbed a plain t-shirt from the floor. Ada shrugged on an old hoodie. It covered her down to the middle of her thighs.

They raced out the door.

* * *

Ada and Marco ran through the halls of the hospital.

"Excuse me," Marco grabbed the attention of one of the nurses. "Casey Braxton?"

"In there." She replied, pointing to a room ahead. "But it's family only."

Ada glanced to Marco.

"Go ahead." He said. "I'll wait out here."

Ada walked forward and pushed the door open.

Casey laid in the bed unconscious. A tube penetrated his nose. Grazes and scrapes were clustered on his arms. His skin gave off an unhealthy, yellow hue.

Heath and Brax stood either side of the bed. They both looked terrible. Bags hung below their eyes and blood crusted around cuts on their faces. Their clothes were coated in dirt.

Ada rushed to the side of the bed, moving past Heath.

"Case?"

She put her hand over his.

"He's alright." Brax told her. "He's severely dehydrated but the docs say they can sort it."

Ada turned to Brax. "What the hell happ-"

"Brax!" Marco yelled. He hung in the doorway, staring down the corridor.

Brax followed his stare.

Police swarmed the corridor. Leading the way was Detective Sergeants Pitt and Marsh.

"For god's sake." Brax seethed. He slammed his palm against the bars of the hospital bed.

"What's happening?" Ada asked.

The officers charged into the room.

"Mr Braxton, please step away from your brother and lead your family out of this room." Pitt said.

"Listen," Brax begged, "He was being held against his will, alright? We can explain everything."

"Leave it for the courts, Mr Braxton." Marsh said plainly.

"Step outside." Pitt ordered. "Your brother is now under arrest."

"He's unconscious, you idiots!" Ada cried. "How can he be under arrest?"

Brax moved around the bed towards the officers.

"Mr Braxton, get your family out of this room." Pitt commanded.

Brax glared at him. He nodded to Ada and Heath. "C'mon."

Marsh stepped towards the bed and clasped a handcuff around Casey's limp wrist. She fastened the other to bar on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ada shouted.

Marsh ignored her.

Heath ushered Ada towards the door.

"Hey!" Ada screamed. "I asked you a question!" She lunged at Marsh.

Marsh stiffened.

Heath, quick as lightning, swivelled around and grabbed her, pulling her back.

She struggled against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held firm.

Brax planted himself between Ada and the bed.

"Mr Braxton!" Pitt bellowed. "Get you sister out of here or I will arrest her."

Ada breathed heavily but stopped struggling.

Brax nudged Heath. "Let's go!"

Heath moved Ada towards the door. Brax closed it behind them.


	25. Chapter 25

Brax, Heath, Ada and Marco slouched on the chairs in the hospital waiting room.

"I don't know what the hell you were playing at." Heath snapped.

Ada rolled her eyes.

"You cooled down yet?" Brax asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied sharply.

Heath tutted. "So fine you were going to get yourself arrested."

"They couldn't just take him like that whilst he was asleep."

"He missed his court date." Brax added plainly. "They have to take him."

Ada shifted in her chair. "He just looked so different. Helpless. I hate seeing him like that."

Marco lifted his head and looked at Brax. "What happened?"

Brax took a breath. "We found him in the desert. He was dehydrated, hallucinating."

"He wouldn't do that to himself." Marco told him.

"He didn't."

"The guy that's been tailing the boys?" Marco asked.

Brax nodded.

Ada spoke, "Who is he?"

Brax fiddled with his fingers and stood to his feet. He took a deep, soulful breath. "Kyle Bennett. He's Danny's kid."

Ada and Marco were stunned. "What?" Ada asked.

"So he says." Heath muttered.

Brax turned to him. "He knew Dad's tattoo."

Marco leaned forward. "You spoke to him?"

Brax nodded. He paced back and forth.

Heath scoffed. "This guy's probably just some nut job who admired Dad and wants to get revenge."

"Nah. He wants revenge but he is who he says he is." Brax replied.

Heath shook his head. "You're kidding yourself."

Brax stared at him. "I talked to him, Heath."

"And what did he tell ya?! Some sob story you bought in to?"

"He told me the truth."

Heath scoffed. "Ah, how would you know?"

"Because!" Brax shouted. "Because I would have killed him! And he knew that!"

"How can Danny have had another kid?" Marco asked.

Brax's voice quietened. He sat back down. "He's a couple of years older than Case. Dad was in and out of jail back then. Apparently he had another woman down in Melbourne. Dad visited them up until he went away for the last time."

Ada pondered the information. "Dad went away when I was nine, so what? He was twelve? Thirteen? That's when he last heard from him?"

"What's it matter?" Heath snapped. "He wanted to kill Casey."

"Where is he now?" Marco asked.

"He scarpered." Brax replied.

"You should have ended it." Heath hissed.

"What about Casey?" Ada asked. "What now?"

"We need Kyle to testify, say he took him against his will." Brax said.

"Yeah, like he's going to do that." Heath muttered.

"We'll make him." Brax stated.

Heath shuffled forward in his seat. He nodded gently.

"Marco you need to come with us, eh." Brax said to him. "You spent some time in Melbourne?"

"Yeah," Marco replied, "I spent a month there a year or so ago when me and…" He trailed off.

Ada dodged his eye contact.

"… when we were in Mangrove River and I left for a while." He added.

"Do you know your way around or what?" Heath snapped.

"Yeah." Marco nodded. "But what about Ada?"

"I'll come to." She said.

Marco tensed. He cocked an eyebrow and looked to Brax.

"Forget it." Brax looked to her. "You've got school and anyway I want you to stay out of this."

Ada protested. "You're talking about Casey and our mystery brother. I'm involved in this just as much as you are."

"Yeah, well, consider yourself uninvolved." Brax retorted.

Ada scowled. "Brax."

"I'm done discussing it." He barked. "You can stay with a friend for a couple of nights."

She turned to Heath with a frustrated look, appealing for his interjection.

"Well?" Heath scolded. "You heard him."

Ada shook her head in annoyance. "Fine." She snapped. "I'll message Jaxson."

"What?" Marco exclaimed.

Heath threw himself back in his chair and hung his head. "Ah, Jeez."

Brax rubbed his forehead. "Don't you have any _girl_-friends you can stay with?"

"No." She grumbled. "I'm not exactly a _girls_ girl if you hadn't noticed."

"That's not happening." Marco mumbled.

"I'll speak to Irene." Brax said. "Maybe you can stay there."

"And what are you going to tell her, eh?" Ada asked.

"I'll figure something out." Brax replied sternly.

"Bit suspicious that the three of you are all leaving town all of a sudden… especially when Casey's arrest will have spread around like wildfire by the morning." Ada mocked.

"Leave it, will ya?" Heath berated.

"Those café ladies do hate to gossip though," Ada said sarcastically, "So, you're right, it'll probably be fine."

Marco's glare burned into the floor. "Brax." He pleaded.

Brax sighed, colour drained from his face. He nodded at Ada. "Alright, ask Jaxson then."

Marco hung his head. "You're kidding me." He stood to his feet and drifted out the door.

* * *

In Angelo's, Heath lounged on a chair and drummed his fingers on the table.

Brax paced up and down by the tables, biting the skin on the top of his thumb.

Marco leaned against the bar, with a face like thunder.

Ada sat on the edge of her seat. Her eyes darted from brother to brother, desperately trying to avoid Marco's stare.

Bags were piled at their feet. They waited.

Footsteps approached and Jaxson appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." He said timidly.

Everyone but Marco turned to look.

Heath stood to his feet and scooped up some of the bags. "Alright, let's get on the road."

Ada stood up and hovered awkwardly as Jaxson moved to stand by her side.

"Hey." Brax stared at Jaxson. "Cheers for letting her stay with you."

Marco rolled his head from side to side, stretching the tension from his neck.

Jaxson nodded. "Sure."

Brax regarded Marco. "Oi. Let's go."

Marco pushed up off the bar and flung his bag over his shoulder. He sauntered over and stood directly in front of Ada.

She held his gaze.

His face remained stern, but he reached out and entwined her fingers in his. He held her hand for just a second and then, with a squeeze, let go and followed Heath out the door.

Brax pulled the last bag onto his shoulder. "Ad?" He called.

She looked to him.

"Be alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Be careful, will ya?"

"Yeah." He turned and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Jaxson and Ada strolled along the beach.

"So, what is it? Another drug deal gone bad?" Jaxson asked.

Ada stopped abruptly. Jaxson turned around.

"Listen, alright?" Ada spat. "I desperately need you to be the nice, genuine guy that I think you are and not the jerk you pretend to be to everyone else. At least for just this couple of days."

Jaxson shuffled his feet in the sand. "Alright." He conceded. "What's going on?"

"Someone took Casey. My brothers went to rescue him and now they're going after the guy that took him."

"What? That's got to be dangerous."

"Yeah. But apparently they need this guy to testify if there's any chance of Casey being let off."

"Wow."

"There's more."

Jaxson raised his eyebrows in response.

"Apparently," Ada continued, "This guy is our brother."

"What?"

"He's my Dad's kid from another woman. We never knew about him until now."

"When he showed up and kidnapped Casey?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh my god. Are you alright?"

Tears pricked her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and pulled herself together. "I'm just really worried about Casey."

"Hey." Jaxson cooed. He pulled her into him and hugged her. "It'll be alright."

She buried her head in his shoulder and relaxed into his embrace.

* * *

The yute flew around the bends on the dirt ridden road. Heath rested his knees on the dashboard, flicking through the small CD collection. He threw a glance over his shoulder.

Marco was slumped over the backseat.

"Oi, you sook!" Heath yelled. "I can hear you pouting from back there. Will you get over it? She's not gonna end up with the rich kid, alright? Relax."

"Like you care what happens to her." Marco mumbled.

"That's my sister you're talking about, you idiot. Of course I care!" Heath protested.

"Could've fooled me."

"Boys!" Brax interjected, his hands gripping the wheel. "Listen, alright? Let's just find him and get back."

"And what if he circles back?" Marco asked. "Goes for Ada and no one's there to protect her."

"That's not going to happen." Brax said.

"Oh, you reckon."

"Yeah. I do."

"I told you that I thought leaving her alone was a dumb idea."

Heath smirked. "But she's not alone, is she? That's what's really bothering you, isn't it?

Marco grinded his teeth. "Shut your mouth." He hissed.

"Woohoo!" Heath chortled. "Get feisty, Marky!"

"Settle down!" Brax shouted.

"I'm not some jealous boyfriend!" Marco declared. "I just don't like leaving her."

Brax eyed Marco in the rear-view mirror. "I know, but we've got a job to do. Do you hear me?"

Marco gave him a resentful nod.


	26. Chapter 26

Jaxson and Ada shuffled down the school corridor.

The sea of students parted as they passed. Students huddled at their lockers whispering to each other.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring at us?" Ada asked.

Jaxson scanned the corridor. "I guess the last time anyone saw us together you were launching your fist into my face."

"Well, you did catch me on a bad day, and you were being a total jerk!" She tried to dodge the glances of her classmates. "What is everyone's problem?"

"Relax, they'll get over it."

"You don't have to hang out with me. I can just meet you back at your place later. We can keep this a secret."

"Nah. It's alright."

"Careful, your tough boy image is melting."

"Are you joking? My reputation is shooting through the roof. You're the toughest girl in the bay."

She smirked. "Glad you noticed."

A group of girls shoved past Ada, giggling. She pulled her backpack back onto her shoulder. "That's it! I can't do this today."

"You're gonna skip?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later."

Ada scurried back down the corridor and out the door.

"Alright." Jaxson called after her.

* * *

In the café, Ada stirred her coffee mindlessly.

Jaxson rushed over. "Any news yet?"

"Hey," She shook her head. "Uh, no, nothing."

Jaxson pulled up a chair. "Well, I've got an exciting plan to take your mind off of things."

"What?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I've got to go to this wedding up the coast. You should come with me."

"Who's wedding?"

He dismissed the question with a wave. "Extended family. Come on! It's only the evening do and there'll be free food and booze. It'll be a laugh."

Ada considered it. "Jaxson, I don't have anything to wear to wedding."

"Raid my mum's clothes. She's got tonnes. Trust me, she'll never know it's missing."

She eyeballed him. "Alright." She conceded. "But just because of the booze."

Jaxson grinned.

* * *

Ada raked her hands over the hundreds of outfits in the walk-in closet. "This stuff is beautiful."

"Yeah." Jaxson agreed. "My mum's kind of a shopaholic."

"How much is this stuff worth? Some of these dresses are so expensive."

"Don't worry about that. Just pick something you like."

"You sure she won't notice?"

"She's on a spa weekend with her girlfriends. We'll return whatever you borrow before we get back. She'll never know. Go on."

She smiled and weaved through the clothes. "You know, I was never really a dressy kind of girl."

"I never would've guessed." Jaxson teased.

She giggled and pulled a dress from the rail. She held it up and inspected it. "I never really had any dresses. I think I grew up in bikinis and oversized t-shirts."

She returned the dress to the rail and continued looking.

"Nothing's changed then." He remarked.

"Nah, I guess not. I've never been to a wedding either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't think so."

"What about your folks? Your brothers?"

"I'm not sure if my mum and dad were even married. And, the River Boys don't really do commitment."

"What about you? Do you want to get married one day?"

She took a breath. "I don't know." She spun around and held up a black satin halter neck dress. "This one."

"Perfect." He smiled.

* * *

Jaxson knocked on the door. "Ada, you ready to go?"

"One sec!" She called from inside the guest room.

A few seconds passed and then the door swung open.

"Wow!" She gasped. "Don't you scrub up nice for a total jerk."

Jaxson shifted uncomfortably in his suit. "Thanks." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious, you look sharp."

"Cheers."

"I'll just get my bag."

She swivelled around.

His glance followed her across the room. The dress hugged her body. Her hair bounced over her shoulders.

She turned back.

"Ada," He stammered. "You look amazing."

She flushed. "Thanks." She pushed past him. "Let's go!"

* * *

Jaxson led Ada through an enormous hotel function room. People swarmed the dance floor. The party was in full swing.

Ada looked around awe. "Wow. This place is amazing."

Jaxson twitched awkwardly. "It's alright."

"Jaxson, have you seen the chandeliers. This wedding is beyond fancy!"

He scanned the room and swallowed. His face grew pale.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Jax!" A voice called. A suited man in his forties raced over to them. "Mate, you're here."

"Yeah, looks that way." Jaxson replied bluntly.

The man wore an expensive tailored tux. It fit him perfectly. "You missed the ceremony but, hey, it doesn't matter. I'm just really glad you came." He gushed, his smile blinding. "It means so much to me."

Ada's eyes flicked between them.

The man turned to Ada. He shook his head, trying to place her. "I'm sorry, I…"

Jaxson interjected. "Dad, this is Ada."

"Ada." He repeated. He took her hand and shook it. "Really nice to meet you. Welcome, you look lovely."

She smiled pleasantly. "You too. Thanks."

"Jax, you should catch Marie, she's around here somewhere. She'll be so happy to see you."

"Yeah, maybe later, Dad." Jaxson shrugged.

"Yeah. Okay." He nodded. "You can catch her in a bit. Why don't you two get a drink, I should find her."

"Sure."

"Nice to meet you, Ada."

"You already said that." Jaxson snapped.

"Yeah. Right." He said nervously. He nodded his head towards her. "Well, it was."

Ada nodded. "Yeah. You too."

Jaxson's dad gave her a smile and then disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

Jaxson exhaled audibly. Ada glared at him.

"What?" He asked, dodging her eye.

"Is this your _Dad's_ wedding?"

He shuffled his feet. "Yeah. Let's get a drink, eh?"

She yanked on his arm. "Wait. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno. Look, I didn't want to come at all. He's been begging me for ages. I thought you'd make it more fun."

She slapped him on the arm. "I'm wearing your mum's dress! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He smirked. "Relax. He didn't pay attention to my mum when they were married, he's not going to suddenly recognise her wardrobe now."

Ada took a deep breath. "Alright, who's the new chick?"

"His secretary."

Ada raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," He added. "He was that cliché."

"Okay." She nodded. "Let's get that drink."

She linked her arm in his and pulled him through the crowd.

* * *

Ada and Jaxson stumbled towards his house.

"No! Stop! That was too funny." She giggled.

Jaxson laughed. "I don't know who that guy was but he should be at every party."

She doubled over with laughter. "Did you see him go after that girl?"

"The way she hid from him on the dance floor!" He chortled.

She leaned onto his arm. "No, stop!" She begged, holding her stomach. "I can't laugh anymore it hurts."

He supported her as they walked towards the porch gate. "He chased her."

She slapped his arm playfully and roared with laughter. "Stop!"

Jaxson froze in his tracks. Ada stopped giggling.

"What?" She asked. She lifted her head and saw what he was seeing.

Marco loomed on the doorstep. His eyes were locked on to them.

"Hey?" Ada said. She pushed off Jaxson and rushed towards him. "You're back?"

Jaxson readjusted.

Marco nodded.

"Everything alright?" Ada asked.

"Yep." Marco replied. "We got what we needed."

"Okay. I…I'll get my stuff." Ada stammered. "Just give me a sec, I'll get changed."

She pushed the door open and ran inside.

Jaxson slunk towards the door. "We were at my Dad's wedding." He explained. "It was a distraction."

Marco eyed him. "Righto." He said plainly.

"Do you want to wait inside?" Jaxson offered, holding the door open.

"Nah, you're alright."

"Okay."

Jaxson closed the door behind him.

Marco stretched his arms behind his head. He sighed deeply.

* * *

Ada burst through the door into the Braxton's living room. Marco trailed behind.

Heath and Brax looked up from the table.

Ada's eyes focused in on the guy that sat next to them. He had hair the same shade as Brax's. His eyes brown and focused.

She studied his face. "This is him?"

Brax and Heath stood to the feet and took a step towards her.

"And who's girlfriend are you?" Kyle snapped.

She glared at him. "I'm Ada."

"Okay?" He shrugged. "So what?"

There was silence. The boys threw glances to one another.

"What?" Ada said.

Brax stared at Kyle. "You don't know who she is?"

"Should I?" He retorted.

"I don't get it." Ada murmured.

"But you knew us?" Heath said.

"The dog didn't even mention me!?" Ada cried. "I don't believe this." She whipped around and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"I don't get it." Kyle dismissed.

"That's our little sister, you idiot!" Heath shouted.

"Sister?!" Confusion spread over Kyle's face. "Dad never said anything about a sister."

Brax rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, we got that."

"Dad didn't care much for girls." Heath told him. "Couldn't hit 'em as easy, eh!"

Heath nodded to Marco. "Are you not going to go running after her?"

"Nah."

Heath stepped towards him. "Why not? I thought you'd got that puppy dog thing down?"

Brax shoved Heath. "Give it a rest, will you! Just give her some space." He glowered at Kyle. "You can sleep on the couch. You're not to leave our sight."

"Great." Kyle said sarcastically.

Marco opened the door. "I'm gonna head home."

"Catch you later?" Brax said.

He gave him a nod and closed the door behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

Ada strolled up the dark path to the Braxton house and pushed the door open. She walked through the darkness and put her keys down on the kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the shadows.

Ada jumped and stepped back.

Kyle sat up on the couch. He readjusted his pillow and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Ada stiffened. "No, if you'd meant to do that you'd take me out to the desert and try to kill me, right?"

Kyle looked away. "I don't expect you to understand." He muttered, scratching his head with his right hand.

"All or nothing." Ada said, noticing the ink on his forearm.

Kyle nodded. "It was Dad's tattoo."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Look… I'm sorry I didn't know who you were."

Ada moved to lean against the kitchen table. "Don't be. I should be used to Dad disappointing me by now. Him doing it from beyond the grave, it just annoyed me more than I thought it would."

"You all really hate him."

"For good reason."

Kyle digested. "What were you doing?" He asked, nodding towards the door.

"I was just walking, trying to clear my head. It can get a little claustrophobic in here sometimes."

"Yeah, I'm getting that."

"Listen, I know you've got this chip on your shoulder, but you should be glad that Danny was an absentee father. You're the lucky one." She pushed off the table. "But, hey," She added staring him dead in the eye, "If you ever try to hurt one of my brothers again, I'll kill you."

"Oi," Brax emerged from the shadows of the hallway. "You good?"

"Yeah." Ada nodded.

Brax gestured behind him. "Go to bed then, eh?"

Ada shuffled past him.

Brax glared at the back of Kyle's head and then disappeared back down the hallway.

* * *

In Angelo's, Ada pulled on her apron as she walked towards the bar.

Marco stood behind it, eyeing the list of reservations.

"Hey." She called.

He glanced up and then turned back to the book. "Yep."

Ada hovered awkwardly.

Brax sauntered into the restaurant with Kyle in tow.

Marco extended his arms in question and moved around the bar. "What the hell is this?"

"You think he's staying on my couch for free?" Brax quipped. "Nah, he's going to work."

"Are you serious?" Ada asked.

"What's it look like?" Brax snapped.

Marco folded his arms. "I'm not working with him."

"You don't have to." Brax nodded towards the doorway. "I've got somewhere else for you to be."

Marco's face remained stern but he moved towards the door, barging past Kyle. "Just stay out of her way." He ordered under his breath.

Kyle stiffened. He clenched his fists, turning his knuckles white. After a moment, he took a breath and relaxed.

Ada scurried towards Brax. "Are you sending him on a job?" She said quietly.

Brax ignored her and busied himself with the place settings.

She persisted. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Bra shrugged her off. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

She glared at him. "Surely the coppers are buzzing around us, now Casey's locked up?"

"Ada, just get to work will ya!" Brax yelled. "What am I paying you for?"

She scoffed, turned on her heels and strode away from him.

* * *

Ada slammed the tray of glasses down on the bar.

Kyle stood behind it, preparing drinks. "You alright?" He asked.

"Fine." She replied sharply.

Kyle peered around her and eyed a table of leering businessmen in the far corner. "Are they giving you trouble?"

Ada didn't reply.

"You know," he added, "I can take them. It's not a problem."

"Forget it. I've got it."

* * *

Ada stretched over the table of leering businessmen, attempting to clear their plates.

She forced a smile. "Was everything okay?"

"It tasted almost as good as you look." The man closest to her said.

Ada ignored his intruding glances. "Any desserts?"

The man stretched his arm out and grabbed her hand. "That's a cute little outfit you've got on."

She shrugged his hand off and retrieved the rest of the plates.

He ogled her. "A girl like you doesn't belong in a place like this, working minimum wage, you could earn so much more with me."

Ada spun around. "Just the bill then."

The man rose from the table. He reached out and slid a hand onto her behind. "You know you want me to." He whispered.

Ada froze. She pushed his hand away. "_Get off me_."

"Oi!" Kyle shouted. He rushed over to the table. "You lot need to leave."

"Ah mate." The man cooed. "Relax."

Kyle's skin flushed a hot red. "Get out, before I throw you out."

"I want to talk to your manager."

As if on cue, Brax emerged from the kitchen and sauntered over to the table. "Yeah? You're looking at him."

The man scoffed.

Brax stared him dead in the eye. "You heard him. Get out."

The men hesitated.

"Don't make me ask you again." Brax threatened.

The men gritted their teeth. They threw their napkins down onto the table and strolled out of the restaurant.

As they disappeared from view, Ada walked swiftly into the kitchen. Her eyes glued to the floor.

Brax's gaze landed on Kyle.

"I know." Kyle protested. "I know that they were paying customers and it's not my place-"

"-No, you're right, it's not your place." Brax replied sternly. "But I don't want scum like that in my restaurant."

Kyle gave him a hesitant nod and then shuffled back behind the bar.

Brax took a deep, soulful breath.

* * *

Ada and Kyle sat on the bar stools, watching Brax count the night's takings.

"Ad," Brax started, "You can take off, eh? We'll finish up here."

"Honestly, I'm fine." She muttered.

"Yeah, alright. But there's no point three of us staying to close up. Just head home early, eh?"

"Fine." She shrugged and slid of the bar stool.

* * *

Ada walked out of the door and pulled on her jacket. She ambled away from the surf club, gazing at the beach covered in darkness.

A hand from the shadows pulled her backwards and pushed her against the brick wall of the surf club.

Ada screamed.

"Sshhh," The business man hushed. "Where are you running of to?"

Ada twisted in his grasp, struggling to get free. "Let go of me."

"You really are beautiful. I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"I swear to god, get the hell off me!" She shouted.

The man smiled. "Fiesty too, eh?"

Ada kneed him between his legs. The man crumpled in on himself, releasing his grip on her. She darted out of the shadows.

"You-!" The man hissed as he lurched towards her.

Ada dodged his grasp.

The door to the surf club swung open. Kyle stepped out with a bin bag swung over his shoulder. He took in the scene in front of him. "Hey!" He bellowed.

The man whipped around.

Kyle charged towards him.

The man shoved Ada towards Kyle, throwing her to the floor, and raced away from the beach.

Kyle reached down and lifted Ada to her feet. "You alright?" He asked.

She nodded, barely able to catch her breath.

Kyle sprinted forwards.

The man clambered into his car. Tyres screeched as he sped away.

Kyle ran his hands through his hair. "Damn it! I can go after him. I'll get Brax."

"No, Kyle!" Ada cried.

He turned back.

"He's gone, alright?" She said. She pulled her jacket around her body and pushed past him. "Look, just leave it."

"Ada." He stared at her.

She took off towards the beach. She threw a glance over her shoulder, "I don't need your help!"

* * *

Ada parked her surfboard up against the house.

"Hey?" Brax called from inside the house.

Ada strolled in.

Brax leaned against the table. Kyle sat next to him. Heath lounged on the sofa.

Brax pushed off the table and stood to his feet. "Early morning surf?"

Ada stared at him in confusion. "Yeah? And?"

"Hey, how come you didn't tell me about what happened last night?"

Ada froze for a moment and then glared at Kyle. "Are you kidding me?!" She roared. "What you're a psycho and a snitch, is that it?!"

"I just thought he should know." He replied calmly.

She started towards him. "Maybe you should think about keeping your nose out of other people's business. I swear to God." She hissed.

Heath turned around, watching over the back of the sofa.

Brax moved in her way. "No, hey! Settle down, okay?" He stretched out his hands, blocking her from coming any closer. His eyes checked her over. "Oi, just as long as you're alright?"

She met his stare. "Yeah. I'm fine. It was nothing."

"Righto."

She shook her head, whipped around and stormed out the door to the garden.

The boys took a breath.

"What's her problem?" Kyle asked.

Heath stood up and moved to join him in the kitchen. "Ah, you don't want to get on the wrong side of her mate. She's worse than all of us."

Kyle scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious. She's always been a loose cannon. Marco's the only one who could ever get through to her." Heath looked to Brax. "Speaking of, where is lover boy?"

Brax shifted. He prodded at his phone. "I don't know."


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so much for reading this far! I hope you are enjoying. If you get a sec, please do chuck me a review. I'd love to know what you think of the storylines and the other characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Heath paced up and down the living room. "So when's the last time you heard from him?"

Brax rested his hands on hips. "Not since yesterday."

Kyle leaned forward on the kitchen chair.

"How can he just go off the radar?" Heath barked.

"I don't know, mate." Brax yelled back. "His phone's off, I can't get hold of him. It was meant to be a simple pick up and drop off."

"Well, something must have happened."

"Yeah, maybe."

Heath rested his hands on the back of the sofa and hung his head. "If something happened, Ada's gonna flip."

Brax glared at him. "Well, how about you keep your mouth shut! We don't know anything yet."

The door handle twisted open. Marco pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Oi!" Brax shouted. "Well, where the hell have you been?"

Marco shut the door behind him and gulped. He glanced around the living room. "The buyer didn't show up." He muttered. "Something's wrong, Brax. The whole thing was dodgy."

"Do you think he got spooked?" Heath asked.

Ada walked into the corridor, from the garden.

"I dunno." Marco replied.

Ada's ears pricked at Marco's voice. She hesitated before stepping into the kitchen and hid behind the wall.

Heath frowned. "Well, why wouldn't he show? It's his gear."

Brax nodded at Marco. "Where is it?"

Marco threw nervous glances around the room. He removed the package that was tucked into the back of his trousers, hidden by his t-shirt.

Brax sighed with annoyance. "You should've tossed it."

Ada tiptoed down the hallway and snuck into her room, pressing an ear to the door.

"The last time we lost gear from a supplier, Ada ended up in hospital. I wasn't about to risk that again."

Ada listened intently.

"Give it here." Brax ordered.

Marco passed him the package.

Brax drifted down the hallway. He pushed his door open and hid the package between his bed frame and the wall.

Ada leaned forward and watched the back of him, through the crack between her door and the door frame.

Brax returned to the living room.

"Did anyone follow you?" Brax asked Marco.

Marco shook slightly. "I don't think so. I don't know."

Heath and Brax shared a glance.

"Something's wrong, Brax." Marco said.

There was a heavy knock at the door.

The boys glanced around at each other nervously. Kyle stood to his feet.

In her room, Ada pulled her school uniform on over her swimsuit.

Brax pulled the door open.

Sergeant Pitt and a team of officers stood on the doorstep.

"Can I help you blokes?" Brax asked.

Sergeant Pitt stepped forward. "Marco Diaz, you're under arrest for the attempt to distribute illegal goods."

"Ah, you've got to be kidding!" Brax cried.

Marco stared at the floor and shook his head as the officers cuffed him.

Ada stepped into the hallway. She watched as Marco was escorted away by the officers. He glanced up at just the right time and caught her eye for a split second.

"Mr Braxton," Pitt continued, staring at Brax. "We've got a warrant to search the premises for illegal goods."

Ada's eyes widened. She darted into Brax's room.

In the living room, Brax inspected the warrant.

Ada rummaged through Brax's drawers. Her heart raced. She stared at the wall, as if remembering something, and then pulled the head of the bed slightly, catching the package as it fell to the floor. She stuffed it into her backpack and zipped it shut. She gulped and made for the hallway.

Officers had swarmed the living room, throwing belongings everywhere. Brax, Heath and Kyle stood in the centre of the chaos.

"Great!" She said sarcastically, turning to Brax. "What are they looking for now?"

"I dunno, Ad. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Whatever. I'm going to school." She swung the backpack onto her shoulder and threw Sergeant Pitt a sarcastic smile as she shoved her way out.

* * *

In Angelo's, Heath and Kyle picked up overturned chairs and returned bottles to their rightful place on the shelves.

"Should'a known they'd search here too." Heath complained. "Bunch of pigs."

Brax walked through the archway, Marco followed behind.

Heath turned around. "That was quick. What did they say?"

Marco crossed his arms. "They've got a photo of me from the pick-up but without finding the package they can't prove that it was illegal. So, they let me go, for now."

"I don't get it. How could they not find it?" Heath asked the group. "Where'd it go?"

"Do you reckon there's a dirty cop?" Marco posed. "Took it for himself in the search?"

Brax shifted on his feet. "Nah, I doubt it."

Heath threw his hands in the air. "Then it doesn't make sense. How'd they miss it!?"

From behind the bar, Kyle lifted his head. "Isn't it obvious?"

The trio swivelled around and eyed him up.

"Eh?" Brax said sternly. "If you know something, now's the time to spill it."

Kyle shrugged. "Ada took it."

"No way!" Heath shouted. "She's not involved in any of this stuff."

"She walked out the door just as the coppers arrived." Kyle said. "How else do you explain the package just disappearing into thin air?"

The boys stared at each other.

Brax pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear.

He waited a few moments.

There was no answer. "Oi," He said into the phone. "You need to call me as soon as you get this."

* * *

Ada slunk down underneath the bridge behind the Braxton house.

She glanced around and then dug into her backpack. She opened the package and peered in. Inside, there was a large handgun. She took a breath and then stashed the package under the edge of the bridge, out of sight.

She climbed the banks of the small river and trudged away.

* * *

Amid the lunch rush, Marco ran a customer's bill through the register. He pushed the cash draw closed with a slam. Kyle moved around the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine from the shelf.

"If you want," Kyle said to him, "You can go and look for her too. I can handle things here."

Marco scoffed. "What? Leave you alone so you can bolt back to Melbourne?"

Kyle uncorked the wine. "No that's not what… whatever. I was just trying to help. I know you're worried about her."

"Brax and Heath will find her."

"What's the story with you two anyway?"

Marco let out an aggravated sigh. "It's complicated."

Kyle prepared a tray with glasses. "Sorry, I'm just trying to get my bearings around here. Heath said that you're the only one who can talk her round."

"Heath's an idiot. Ada does what she wants to do."

"Yeah, I got that from last night."

"Last night?"

"Just some blokes were in here harassing her, one of them hung around outside and went for her whilst she was leaving."

"What?!" Marco roared.

"It's alright. She's okay. She handled it. I came out and he was already on the ground, then he got spooked and drove off. She said she was fine, wouldn't let me drive after him."

"Yeah." Marco sighed. "That's Ad."

"She must care about you a lot."

"How do you figure?" He snapped.

Kyle lowered his voice. "Well, her risk has kept you from jail. Hasn't it?"

Kyle took the tray and attended to the tables.

Marco took a deep breath.

* * *

Ada scrunched her feet into the sand.

"Hey!" Brax yelled from behind her.

She whipped around. Heath and Brax charged towards her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Heath raged. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

She shrugged. "I was at school." She replied, confused.

"Oi," Brax glared at her, "Where is it?"

She dodged his eye contact and scoped out the beach. She took a breath. "I stashed it by the river behind the house."

Brax put his hands behind his head. "I can't believe this."

"Relax. It's not on our property. Even if the coppers find it they can't charge us."

Brax flushed red. "Why the hell did you take it?" He roared.

"What if I didn't?" She shouted back. "Marco was arrested, you would have been too."

Brax towered over her. "It's not your problem!"

"So, what? I'm meant to just stand around and let that happen?"

"Yeah! You are!"

Heath stepped forward. "How'd you even know where it was?"

"Because I'm your sister. I know where you used to stash things you didn't want Dad to find. You're not exactly masterminds."

Heath scoffed. "You could get yourself arrested."

Ada threw him a disdainful look. "Yeah, I know that."

"You don't know anything!" Brax screamed. "Ad, you have to be smarter than this!"

"I told you not to send Marco on a job! Casey is already in jail! I'm not going to lose anyone else."

She stormed up the beach.

"Where are you going?" Heath barked after her.

She turned back. "Anywhere but here."

* * *

Marco and Kyle set new place settings on the empty tables of Angelo's, ahead of the dinner rush.

Brax and Heath walked into the restaurant.

Marco moved towards them. "Did you find her?"

Brax strolled over to the bar. "Yeah."

"And?" Kyle asked.

Brax poured himself a bourbon and chucked it back. He nodded, confirming their speculation.

Marco studied Brax's face. "Is she alright?"

Heath joined them, lifting a beer from the bottle fridge. "Yeah, she will be." He nodded at Brax. "You didn't exactly keep it together, did you big fella?"

Brax glared at him. "What was I meant to say?! Our little sister picked up the slack and she could've gone to jail for it."

"What about the stuff?" Kyle asked.

"It's sorted." Brax looked to Marco. "When things have cooled down, I'll call the supplier."

Marco responded with a nod.

A phone ringtone blasted from Heath's pocket. He sifted through his pocket and stared at the screen, frowning. He pulled the phone to his ear.

"Who's this?"

A puzzled look passed over Heath's face.

"Hey, slow down. What? Why do you wanna know?"

He put his beer down on the side. "Where are you?"

Brax, Marco and Kyle threw glances across the bar.

"You what!? Okay, I'm coming right now."

The boys eyed him.

He dropped the phone from his ear.

His face turned pale.

"Ada's been arrested."


	29. Chapter 29

Brax and Heath charged into the Police Station.

Brax slammed his palms onto the counter. "Oi, I'm here for my sister."

Sergeant Marsh raised her head from the paperwork on her desk and moved to attend the counter. "There's never a dull moment with your family in town is there, Mr Braxton? Twice in one day, that must be a record."

"Look, I'm telling you. Whatever you think you've got on her, you've got it wrong."

"Unfortunately, you're the one that is mistaken, Mr Braxton."

Heath stepped forward. "What are you holding her on?"

"We're not holding her." Sergeant Marsh slid a document across the counter. "I just need her guardian to sign this."

"What?" Brax asked. "She can come home?"

"Mr Brown has already reached a deal with the council and considering he's paid for the repairs in full as well as generous compensation, they've agreed not to pursue the charges. As it's Ada's first offence, we're letting her off with a severe warning."

Brax and Heath stared at her with puzzled looks.

"Wait? What happened?" Brax asked with annoyance.

"Your sister and Jaxson Brown trashed a community centre up here in Yabby Creek."

"She what?!"

Sergeant Marsh looked at them intently. "I need you to both understand how serious this was. The repercussions could have been a lot worse. Trespassing, Breaking and Entering, Criminal Damage, these are crimes that carry a hefty punishment. I suggest you have a serious talk with your sister."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Brax dismissed.

The door to the cells buzzed open and Ada emerged from behind it.

Panic washed over as she clocked Brax glowering at her. She glared at Heath accusingly.

"What?" Heath said. "He was with me when you called."

Brax scoffed. "Calling him, you thought you'd get away with it?"

Ada glanced nervously around the room.

Sergeant Marsh cleared her throat. "I still need a signature."

Brax turned back to the counter. "Yeah." He reached for the pen and signed. "I'm her guardian."

Sergeant Marsh addressed Ada. "You're free to go."

Brax nodded to the door. "Move."

Ada slunk out, Brax and Heath hot on her tail.

* * *

Ada stomped into the Braxton house. Heath strode after her, Brax followed behind him.

"Damn it, Ad!" Heath yelled. "You could've said on the phone you weren't in lock up for the gear!"

She swivelled around. "Yeah, because it's always a good idea to mention your other crimes in front of the coppers whilst your there!"

"You could have given us some warning at least before you went and did something else stupid!"

"Look, can we just not get into it right now? I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

Brax lobbed his yute keys across the room. They skimmed the kitchen table and crashed into the wall, making Ada jump.

"No, first!" Brax seethed. "First, you're gonna sit down and tell me what happened."

"Brax." Ada sighed.

"No, you better explain it to me!"

"It's not a big deal, alright? We can pay Jaxson back for the fine and it will all go away."

"We? We'll pay the fine?"

"No, I'll pay it." She corrected.

"With what, Ad? You think any of us have any cash lying around that isn't already going into Casey's lawyer's pocket?"

"I'll figure something."

"No, you'll do nothing except keep your nose clean and your head down." He stepped towards her. "You hear me?"

She swallowed and took a breath. "Yeah."

"What was going through your head?"

"I don't know, alright? I was angry."

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know! I was mad."

He groaned and turned away from her, shaking his head. After a moment, he turned back. He nodded towards the hallway. "Just go to bed."

Ada didn't meet his stare but turned and trudged down the hall.

Brax picked up a kitchen chair and hurled it at the wall with a growl. He stormed out of the room.

* * *

Marco rapped on the door.

Kyle opened it, wearing only the pair of sweatpants he had slept in. "Hey."

"You spoken to Ad this morning?"

"No, I think they're all wiped from the screaming match they had last night."

"Ad's home? They let her go?"

"Yeah."

"What? Where is she?"

Ada stepped into the kitchen. "I'm here."

Marco rushed over to Ada and checked her over. He took her hands in his.

"So, they let you go too?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He studied her face, as if looking for signs of harm. "What happened?"

"Nothing. They didn't find the package and they don't know I took it."

"Then why did they arrest you?"

She glanced away. Kyle, who hovered by the couch, kept his eyes focused on the floor.

Ada swallowed. "After I saw Brax and Heath yesterday, I was really angry. I took off up the coast. I broke in to a community centre and trashed the place."

Marco let go of her hands. "What?"

"Look, I know it was stupid. I just needed to blow off some steam."

"How'd you get up the coast?" Marco asked plainly, his lips forming a stern line on his face.

She took a breath. "I ran into Jaxson by the surf club, he could see I was upset so we went for a drive."

"You were with him?"

"Yeah."

Marco shook with anger. "He got you arrested."

"No! It was me. It was my idea."

"But he helped?"

"Marco."

"So, you got busted _with_ _him_."

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He got out before me yesterday."

Marco scoffed. "Of course he did! I bet his Daddy can afford a good lawyer." He walked away in disgust.

Ada leapt in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "It's not like that!"

"Don't you get it, Ad? He was _always_ gonna be fine but he didn't care whether you would be!"

"That's not true. Anyway, I might've well have been busted for hiding the gun that _you_ bought here yesterday!"

Marco huffed. "That was your own stupid decision!"

She put a finger to his chest. "My stupid decision?" She yelled. "You could've gone away yesterday and you wouldn't have got out for months, maybe years!"

"Yeah, alright. I did. But me, on my own. I would never get you involved. Are you so dumb that you don't see that?!" Marco grabbed her hand threw it away.

"Hey." Kyle took a step between them and eyed Marco.

"Don't." Marco snapped at him. "Don't you dare."

"Oi!" Heath shouted from the doorway to the corridor. He pushed his way through them, spacing them apart, and perched on the kitchen table. "Do you two want to blue somewhere else?" He said, gesturing to Ada and Marco. "Some of us were trying to sleep, eh?"

Brax waded into the living room. "What's going on?" He asked, his glance bouncing between them.

"Nothing." Ada said, breaking the silence.

Brax nodded to Kyle. "Eh. I need you to come with me today, turn yourself in. Lawyer reckons if we act now, Casey's got a shot at getting out for the rest of the time he's got before his trial."

Kyle froze. "Now?"

"Yep."

"You knew it was coming, didn't ya?" Heath chimed in.

Kyle looked to Ada and then at the floor. He took a breath. "Yeah, all right." He walked down the corridor in search of some clothes. Brax followed behind him.

Marco sulked onto the couch. Ada strutted out the back door.

Heath stood up and sauntered over to Marco. He smacked in on the back of the head.

"Oi!" Marco cried.

"You idiot! Reckon you should go sort that out, eh!" Heath nodded towards the back door..

Marco scoffed.

"Alright, you big goose." Heath conceded. "Suit yourself."

Marco stewed.

* * *

Brax whisked around the empty restaurant, putting wine glasses on tables. Heath hovered in the walkway.

"So that's it?" Heath asked.

"Yeah." Brax said plainly.

"He just turned himself in, just like that? No big deal?"

"Yep."

"So Case is getting out?"

"The lawyer's on it. He's gonna call when he knows something."

Heath paused. "What about Kyle?"

Brax stopped putting the glasses on the table. "What about him?"

"We're just gonna leave in rotting in jail?"

Brax let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, maybe." He said sternly. "Why not?"

Heath eased off. "Alright."

Brax began fiddling with the place settings.

Heath turned to the doorway as a figure appeared.

"What the hell do you want?" He barked.

Brax looked up to see Jaxson lingering.

He stepped into the restaurant. "I just came to see, Ad."

"She's not here." Heath yelled. "And if you were smart, you wouldn't be either."

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened."

Heath lunged forward and grabbed hold of Jaxson by his t-shirt. He threw him down onto one of the tables, smashing the glasses and sending the cutlery flying. "You're sorry?" Heath growled, his teeth bared.

Jaxson struggled against his grip. "I didn't do anything, I promise. I tried to stop her, she wouldn't listen."

Heath held his grasp, keeping Jaxson pinned to the table. "My sister could've gone to prison because of you."

Jaxson kicked his legs out, desperately trying to escape, to no avail.

"Heath." Brax said calmly.

Heath scowled at him but lifted Jaxson to his feet. He slowly released his hold.

Jaxson tried to catch his breath.

Brax sauntered over to the cash register and opened it. He took out a roll of cash held together with an elastic band and moved towards them. As he approached, Heath stepped back.

Brax thrust the money into Jaxson's chest. "That's for what you gave to the cops to get her out." He said plainly.

"It's okay." Jaxson said hurriedly. "It doesn't matter."

Brax took a step closer and glared at him.

Jaxson shifted uncomfortably.

Brax rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and sniffed. "I don't owe _anyone_, _anything_." He said firmly. "Now, get out of my restaurant."

Jaxson stuffed the money in his pocket and bolted out the door.

"Why did you stop me?" Heath complained. "The guy's a waste of space."

Brax turned to him. "You really think it was his idea to go up there? Ad was just along for the ride?"

"No, of course not." Heath sighed. "She's a Braxton."


	30. Chapter 30

Ada moved her breakfast around on her plate with her fork.

Brax opened the door and let Casey in ahead of him. "After you, mate. Home sweet home, eh?"

Ada scrambled to her feet. "Case?"

She ran towards him. He embraced her, lifting her up so high her feet came off the floor.

She sighed with relief. "You're back. You're alright?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I'm alright."

Brax slapped him on the back. "It's good to be home, eh?"

Casey smiled.

Marco tapped on the door. "So, the rumours are true."

Casey's smile turned to a grin. "Mate."

Marco stepped inside and hugged him, patting him hard on the back. "Good to see you."

"Hey," Brax said, "Why don't you boys grab a surf? Me and Ada have got stuff to chat about."

"Alright…" Case said suspiciously. He turned to Marco. "You keen?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

The boys grabbed their boards and ran down the path.

Brax gestured to the kitchen table. Ada took a seat and shifted uncomfortably.

Brax perched on the edge of the sofa. "I paid Jaxson." He said.

"Brax." She sighed. "You didn't have to do that. I would have found a way."

"Nah. It's done now. All of it. It's over." He said sternly. "I know that you get angry and you lash out but it can't happen anymore."

She dodged his gaze. "Okay."

He leaned in. "I'm serious. You can't stuff up like that again. It's not always going to end like this."

"I know."

"If something is going on in your head you better figure it out and sort it because from now on you keep your nose clean. You fall in line. Do you understand me?"

She stayed silent and fiddled with her fingers.

"Eh?" He prompted.

Ada looked at him and swallowed. "Yes."

"Good." He stood to his feet and let out a long, painful sigh. "Ad, all this… I can't do this with you. You're not the boys, you're better than it."

She stared at the table and chewed the edge of her thumb.

Brax lifted his hands behind his head. He threw them back down by his sides. "Just don't do this to me again, alright?"

She gave him a nod.

He grabbed his keys and stalked out the door, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Casey and Marco emerged from the water and waded to the shore. They threw their boards down and dried themselves off with their towels.

"How was that?" Marco grinned.

Casey scoffed. "Mate, you have no idea how much I've missed the water."

"Just another perk of being out of lock up, eh?"

Casey beamed. "Yeah. Hey? What was that all about at the house with Brax and Ad?"

"Ah." Marco threw his towel down and scratched his forehead. "Ad got arrested."

Casey gawked at him. "What?"

"Yeah, she trashed a place in Yabby Creek with Jaxson."

"Has she lost it?" He shouted.

"It's alright. They dropped the charges, but it could've been worse. She got involved on a job that turned sour too."

"Are you kidding?"

"She saved us from lock up but Brax isn't happy she got involved."

Casey shook his head in disbelief. "No, I bet he's not. And things aren't sweet between the two of you?"

"Nah. Not really."

"Because of Jaxson?"

Marco shook his head and kicked at the sand. "Nah. I mean the guy gets under my skin but she swears that there's nothing going on there and I believe her. And I was thinking about it and the trashing of the community centre, that's got an Ada outburst written all over it. I reckon he was dragged along for the ride. I kinda feel sorry for the bloke."

"Then what is it?"

"She wants more. A life without the River Boy drama."

"Ah, you two love rehashing that argument don't you?"

Marco nodded. "Tell me about it. She knows this is my family and she's said before that's she's cool with it, which is what I don't understand! She knows I'd do anything for her. I would do anything to protect her."

Casey tilted his head. "I think that's probably her point."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and Ad have always been clear about the big stuff. You always come together when somethings going off. She knows you'd take a bullet for her."

"Yeah?" Marco stared at him, confused.

Casey chuckled. "But what about the little things. The normal stuff."

"Normal doesn't sound like me and Ad."

"Exactly. Look as much as I don't wanna talk about you romancing my sister, I think she probably just wants you to be a boyfriend for once."

Marco listened to him with an eager ear. He shrugged and cracked a smile. "Chicks, eh?"

Casey gave him a playful shove. "C'mon, you can shout me a juice."

Marco smirked and picked up his board.

* * *

Ada sat on the bench in the back garden clutching her knees.

Marco opened the back gate and walked tentatively towards her.

"Hey." He said.

She smiled at him. "Hey."

He moved to sit down next to her. "I reckon we've got a lot to talk about, eh?"

"You wanna talk now? Apart from arguing, you've barely said two words to me since you came back from Melbourne."

"Yeah, look, I know." He admitted. "I couldn't get over that you wanted to stay with Jaxson."

She glared at him. "I've already told you that I'm not interested in him!"

"Yeah, I know. But when you came back that night, you just looked so different."

Ada let out a chuckle. "Yeah! It was a wedding, Marco. I wasn't going to rock up in a pair of boardies."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I get it."

She swallowed. "You know taking the package from Brax's room, the arrest – those were both my ideas. Jaxson had nothing to do with the community centre."

"I figured."

"I don't want there to be anymore tension between you two. I'm over it."

"I know. I'm letting it go, I promise."

She gave him a smile of appreciation. "I've tried to text him to say sorry but he hasn't got back to me."

"Just give him some time, he'll come around." He studied her face. "Listen, Kyle told me about what happened at the restaurant, with that business bloke. It bothered you more than you let on, right?"

She met his gaze but didn't say anything. He put his hand on her thigh, just under her tattoo, where the scars were from her attack. They were now just grey, silvery lines that trailed her skin.

"I'm sorry." She admitted, tears springing to her eyes.

He pulled her into his side.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You know I love you." He whispered.

She froze, staring ahead. After a moment, she nestled into him.

Marco's phone beeped and he sifted it out of his pocket. "Ah, it's Brax. I've got go."

She sat up and he stood to his feet. "I'll call you later."

Ada nodded.

Marco walked towards the gate.

"Hey?" Ada called after him.

He swivelled around. "Yeah."

"You know you've never said that to me before, don't you?"

"That I'd call you?"

Ada gave him an annoyed look. "Not that." She said with a sigh.

Marco smirked and shrugged. "Sorry, I'm late."

* * *

Marco strolled into Angelo's and moved towards the bar.

Brax stood behind it, loading a tray with drinks.

"Do you need a hand?" Marco offered.

"Nah, I'm alright." He uncorked a bottle of wine and put it onto the tray. "Hey, did you sort out your blue from this morning?"

"Yeah, it's all fine." Marco shuffled his feet. "Look, Brax, I'm sorry about what happened with the deal. You know I'd never knowingly get her involved."

Brax looked at him. "It was her choice, mate. Don't worry about it."

Marco nodded.

"Darryl Braxton?" A woman in a pantsuit and high heels strutted towards the bar, eyeing Brax.

He stared at her, accusingly. "Eh? Who wants to know?"

"Are you the guardian of Ada Braxton?"

Marco looked to Brax with panic in his eyes.

"Yeah." He barked. "What's this about?"

She handed him an envelope. "You've been served." She said with a smile and then strutted out of the restaurant, her heels clacking along the floor.

Brax ripped open the envelope.

"What is it?" Marco asked.

Brax studied the page. "It's the prosecution for Case's case." His eyes scanned the letter. He let out an exasperated sigh and threw the letter down onto the counter. "They're calling Ada to testify against him."


	31. Chapter 31

"Why would they do this?!" Ada cried as she paced up and down the living room.

Brax, Heath and Casey's lawyer sat at the kitchen table. Casey sat on the couch, slumped forward. Marco leant against the wall with his arms crossed.

Casey's lawyer looked to her. "My guess, is that they want you to testify to Danny's character."

"How?" Ada replied. "I've got nothing good to say about him."

"That's because there is nothing good to say." Heath mumbled.

Ada threw her hands in the air and scoffed. "Great, _now_ he figures that." She said bitterly.

"Ad." Marco cautioned.

Heath swivelled around his chair. "Eh? What did you just say to me?!"

"You were Dad's biggest fan a couple of months back. Why didn't they ask you?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Enough!" Brax roared.

Heath turned back around in his chair.

Ada rolled her eyes.

Brax took a breath. "How is this going to help them get a conviction?"

"They'll highlight the fact that Ada was never physically abused by Danny. They'll present the idea that as he didn't harm his only daughter, he showed signs of restraint, compassion."  
Brax scoffed. "Ah, you gotta be kidding me! So, what? Just because we got in the way and copped it, he's an angel?"

"That's how they'll try to spin it."

Ada shook her head furiously. "What if I refuse? I don't wanna do this."

The lawyer frowned. "Unfortunately, you've been subpoenaed, it's a legal requirement that you attend the court proceedings, take the stand and answer any and all questions put to you and deemed fit by the court."

"But what if I don't?"

"You'll be arrested and charged."

"This is a joke." She muttered.

"What do we do?" Brax asked the lawyer.

"The best thing we can do now is look at how to minimise potential damage. Answering their questions sharp and fast will help. Hopefully, whatever Ada says will be forgotten by the time the jury decide their verdict."

Heath turned to the lawyer. "So, what are they gonna ask her?"

The lawyer turned to Heath. "I expect mostly questions about your upbringing. Whether Ada remembers abuse in the home, whether she can describe what abuse she was witness to and whether she can recall a time when she was subject to such abuse."

Ada shook slightly. She took long, deep breaths. She placed a hand onto her chest and felt her heart beating through her sweatshirt.

The lawyer checked his watch. "I'm sorry, it's late, but we can discuss this more in the morning."

He stood to his feet.

"Yeah," Brax said, walking him to the door. "Thanks for coming over, eh."

The lawyer offered him a sympathetic smile. "Of course." He marched out of the door.

"Case," Brax called from the door. "Don't worry, mate. It'll be alright."

Casey nodded gently but stared straight ahead.

Ada slunk out of the room and down the corridor. She closed her bedroom door with a slam.

* * *

Ada watched Casey emerge from the surf.

She strode towards him. "You caught some good ones out there."

Casey grunted and strode past her.

"Oi, Case?" She followed after him. She froze at the sight of his back. '_ALL OR NOTHING' _was inked on the skin across his shoulders. "Oi!" She yelled. "What the hell is that?"

Casey ignored her and charged across the beach.

She ran past him and stood in his way. She shoved his chest. "Eh?"

"Get lost, Ad." He grumbled.

She pushed him again as he tried to walk off. He dropped his board and shoved her back. She stumbled.

"What's your problem?" He growled.

She raised a pointed finger. "That's Dad's tattoo!" She roared. "Why the hell have you got Dad's tattoo?!"

He slapped her hand away. "Just leave it."

"Casey, has Brax seen that?"

"Ah, I'm not a kid! I don't need his permission!" He reached down and grabbed his board and thrust it under his arm.

"Why would you do that to yourself? How could you be so stupid?"

"Guess I'm more like the old man that you thought."

"Nah! You're not."

He glared at her. "I'm going back to jail, Ad. Don't you get that?"

"Casey, we don't know that."

He exhaled and pushed past her. "Just leave me alone." He trudged up the beach.

She pushed her hands through her hair.

* * *

In Angelo's, Ada cleared the tables mindlessly.

"Good takings tonight." Marco said. "That'll go nicely in the lawyer's pocket, eh?"

Ada loaded a tray with glasses.

"Ad?" Marco asked.

"Huh?"

He turned to her. "You alright?"

She lifted a hand to her head. "Yeah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"You still thinking about the trial?"

"Can we not talk about it?" She snapped.

Marco let up. "Alright."

She lifted an overloaded tray of glasses and rushed to the bar. She knocked the side of it on her way past and the tray clattered to the ground. Glass fragments scattered across the floor.

"Damn it!" She yelled. She reached down and grabbed at the glass pieces with her bare hands, scooping them back onto the tray.

Marco rushed over. "Ad, careful! What are you doing?" He shouted and snatched her hands away.

"Sorry, I wasn't concentrating."

Blood gushed down her arm. Glass pieces protracted from her palm.

"Ad, you've cut yourself. Could you not feel that?"

She shrugged.

Marco held her wrist and studied the injuries. "This one is really deep. I think we should go to the hospital."

She scoffed. "Don't be so dramatic! Doesn't this place have a first aid kit?"

Marco zipped around the bar and retrieved the kit. Ada plucked out a bandage and began to wrap it around her wound.

"I think there's still glass in there, Ad."

"It'll be fine." She dismissed.

"Just let me take you to the hospital."

"Forget it!" She held up a half bandaged hand. "I'm just going to head off home, okay. I'll sort it there." She planted a peck on his lips. "Do you mind clearing this up for me?"

"No. 'Course not."

"Thanks." She gave him a smile and walked away.

He longed after her, concern spread across his face.

* * *

Ada sat on the beach. She tugged at the scraps of bandage wrapped around her hand, pulling them off. She winced. She fingered the deep cuts that were now filled with dirt and sand. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a bottle of liquor. She ripped of the cap and took a big swig. After a moment, she got to her feet and swayed down the beach.

* * *

In the morning, Ada hovered nervously in the prison visitor's area.

Kyle stepped in, scanning the room with a confused look.

He zoned in on Ada and marched towards her.

"Ada, what are you doing?" He snapped. "You shouldn't be here."

"Relax, I've been inside a prison before. The amount of time Heath's spent in here… the guy should pay rent."

Kyle's gaze flicked to her bandage. "What happened to your hand?"

She shielded it behind her back. "Nothing. Just an accident at work."

A guard approached Kyle. "Braxton," He barked. "Are you staying or leaving?"

Kyle swallowed. "Staying." He declared and perched on the designated seat for inmates.

Ada sat down opposite him.

The guard drifted back to his post.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't think you'd go through with it."

He shrugged. "It was the right thing to do."

She smiled meekly. "So, you're okay?"

"I don't want to talk about me." He scooted forward in his chair. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's up. You look different."

Ada gulped. "The prosecution has called me to testify in Casey's trial."

"What? How?"

"They're going to try and show that because Dad never hit me, that he was a good guy."

Kyle looked confused. He studied her face. "Alright. You know there's nothing you can do? You can only answer their questions honestly."

She fiddled with her bandage, her hands shook. "Yeah, that's the problem."

Kyle frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I can't even…" She stuttered. "I can't think about him." She gasped for breath and put her head in her hands.

Kyle reached across and put a hand on her arm. "Hey?"

"No touching!" A guard roared.

Kyle snatched his hand back. "Alright, alright." He said lifting his hands in the air before resting them back onto his knees.

Ada tugged at her t-shirt. "I'm sorry."

"Ada, what's going on?"

Her face turned pale. "I don't feel great. Look, I should go." She got to her feet. "I shouldn't have come here, you were right."

Kyle stood up. "No, wait, Ad. Don't go. Not yet."

"I'm sorry."

She scurried out of the room.

"Ad!" Kyle called after her. He ran his hands through his hair. "Oi!" He said, signalling one of the guards. "I need to make a phone call, right now."

"Mate, that's not going to happen."

"Look," Kyle pleaded. "That's my little sister and I think something's wrong. She's a minor, I don't know how she got in here on her own, I need to call her guardian now. Please, I just need thirty seconds."

The guard shifted uncomfortably. "Fine." He conceded. "I can give you twenty."

Kyle nodded gratefully.


	32. Chapter 32

Ada leant forwards onto the kitchen side. She took a deep breath. Sweat beads formed on her head.

Heath trundled into the kitchen and yanked the fridge open. "Where did you go this morning?"

Ada didn't move. "Nowhere." She replied, in between shallow breaths.

Heath looked at her with concern and moved closed. "Jeez. You alright? You look as white as a ghost."

Ada closed her eyes and swallowed. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Heath grimaced. "Ah, jeez. You're not preggers are you?"

"Ah, shut up Heath!" She pushed off the counter, wincing at the pain in her hand. Her bandage was coated with a mix of red and dark brown stains.

His glance fell to it and he grimaced. "Ew Ad, what's that?"

She shielded her arm from him. "It's nothing. I cut my hand at the restaurant. No big deal."

She moved away from him but swayed unsteadily on her feet.

"Woah, hey." Heath jumped forward and steadied her from behind. Concern spread across his face.

She pushed him away. "I'm fine."

He studied her carefully and grumbled. "Nah, you're not. I'll take you to the hospital."

"Forget it."

He glared at her and wrapped his hand around her arm, steadying her. "Ad, don't argue with me." He hissed. "Let's go."

She shuffled begrudgingly out the door.

* * *

Ada sat on the hospital bed whilst the doctor attended to her wounded hand. Heath leaned against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Ada," the doctor said with concern, "These cuts are really deep. When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"There's a lot of dirt inside, it's badly infected. You should have come to us as soon as this happened."

She dodged his eye contact.

Heath stepped forward. "Well, what's the go, Doc? Can you fix it?"

The doctor nodded in acknowledgement. "Ada's got some serious lesions to her hand. Because they've gone untreated, they've become infected." He turned back to Ada and looked at her plainly. "You've could have developed blood poisoning."

"Ah, way to go, you idiot!" Heath yelled.

Ada didn't look up at him as he paced the room.

The doctor continued. "We need to keep you here and get you on a course of antibiotics to prevent the progression of septicaemia. You're lucky you're here now. This could only get worse."

Heath's phone buzzed in his pocket, he scooped it out and read the caller ID. "Brax." He said, and disappeared into the corridor.

The doctor sterilised her wounds.

Ada winced.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Because the infection might have spread to the blood, you'll need to stay here until the antibiotics take effect and your symptoms subside. So, just sit back and relax for now. I'll be back to set up the drip."

He stood up and took the used equipment out of the room.

Ada shuffled back on the bed.

Heath re-entered with a frown.

"What did Brax say?" Ada asked tentatively.

"He was already looking for you apparently." Heath walked to the other side of the room, stewing on a thought. He turned back to her. "Did you go to the prison to see Kyle?"

Ada sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "I think I liked it better when he didn't know I existed." She muttered.

"Why would you do that?!" He shouted.

"I don't know, alright?!" She screamed back.

Heath scowled. "You really think Brax has got time to waste on this, while Casey's losing it?"

"No." She admitted.

"First you get yourself arrested and now you're taking day trips to the prison? Have you lost your mind? Brax has got enough on his plate, you idiot!"

"I know that."

"Then pull your head in!" Heath stormed towards the door. "I'll ring Marco," He spat. "He can pick you up."

Ada pulled the blanket on the hospital bed around her and buried her head into her hands.

* * *

Marco opened the door and let Ada in ahead of him. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She set it down and eyed the clean dressing that covered her palm. Marco hovered by her side, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"I know you're mad at me." Ada admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, Ad." Marco responded sarcastically. "I love sleeping by your bedside. Those hospital chairs sure are comfy!"

"I'm sorry."

Marco scoffed. "Sorry doesn't cut it!" He yelled. "You could've had blood poisoning, Ad. If Heath didn't realise or if Kyle hadn't let Brax know, what did you think would've happened? You could've died!"

"Look, I know it was a dumb decision not to go in the first place."

Marco grumbled and pushed past her. "You've been making a lot of dumb decisions lately."

Ada looked hurt. She swivelled around and wrapped her hands around his stomach. She pressed her head into his back. "I know."

Marco stiffened.

"Please," Ada mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Marco let up, letting his body relax. "I should've made you go." He said softly.

"No." She dismissed. "I wasn't right in the head, nothing could've made me go."

Marco turned and put his arms around her. "It was Casey wasn't it?"

She swallowed. "He's not okay, Marco."

"He's not been okay for a while."

"I don't know how he's gonna get through this if it doesn't work out."

Marco shook his head. "Don't think like that."

Her voice softened. "It could be all my fault."

Marco looked puzzled. "What do you mean, Ad? How is this your fault?"

She dodged his gaze.

He frowned. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." She shrugged.

The door opened before he could respond, and the pair turned towards it.

Brax entered the living room with Kyle trailing behind him.

"What's going on?" Marco asked, gesturing to Kyle. "You paid his bail?"

"Yep." Brax replied, matter of factly.

Marco let out an aggrieved sigh and shook his head. "You're kidding."

Casey walked in to the kitchen, large bags hung under his eyes. He froze at the sight by the door.

"What the hell is this?" He croaked.

Brax scratched his forehead.

"Brax?!" Casey yelled.

Brax sighed and offered a shrug. "I tried to ring ya."

Casey shook his head in disbelief. He charged forward, straight at Kyle. He grabbed him by his t-shirt and raised his fist.

Kyle's face contorted in aggression, but he resisted the urge to fight back.

Marco raced forward and pulled Casey from behind.

Brax leapt in front of them and pushed Kyle backwards. "Settle down!" He ordered.

Casey struggled against Marco's restraint. "He tried to kill me! He's the reason I missed my court date!"

"Yeah, Case, I know!" Brax responded. "But he confessed to the cops. He's the reason you're out."

"He's the reason I was in there in the first place!" Casey raged.

"You think I don't know that?!"

"Look," Kyle said calmly, "I just want a chance to know my family."

"Ah! You've got to be kidding me!" Casey exclaimed. He threw a fist at the wall, smashing through the plaster. He stomped out of the house, barging past Brax.

Marco shot a glare at Kyle and then nodded at Brax. "I'll have a word." He walked out the door, after Casey.

Brax sniffed and gestured to the couch. "Dump your stuff, eh?" He told Kyle.

In all the commotion, Ada had barely moved from where she stood next to the kitchen table.

Brax looked to Ada, an aggrieved expression on his face. "Did you get it sorted?" He asked abruptly.

"Yeah." Ada said. "I'm fine."

Brax shook his head. "Yeah, you better keep it that way." He hissed at her and then shuffled down the hall.

Kyle slung his backpack onto the sofa. His glance shifted to her hand. "You alright?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I have to say, I didn't take you for a snitch."

He held his hands up in defence. "I was worried about you, okay? You seemed off… but you look better now."

She pulled at her dressing. "Yeah, apparently you're not meant to leave wounds untreated." She gave him a comical shrug. "They get all gross and then you get blood poisoning."

"The hospital sorted it?"

"Yeah, they gave me antibiotics."

He took a step towards her. "Bet the hangover didn't help."

She frowned. "What?"

"When I saw you at the prison. You'd had a big night, right?"

"What's your problem?" She snapped.

He took another step towards her. "Nothing." He took a breath. "I just wanna know you're alright."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked. "About being part of this family?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You've got a funny way of showing it." She said fiercely.

He scoffed and nodded. "I'm trying to change that."

She looked him up and down. "Well then… welcome to the big, happily family." She said sarcastically.

She strode past him and disappeared down the corridor.


	33. Chapter 33

"What do you mean she's gotta testify?" Cheryl screeched.

Brax and Heath sat around her in the empty restaurant. Ada stood behind the bar putting clean coffee cups on top of the machine.

"They think she'll make the old man look good." Heath explained.

"Fat chance of that." She spat. "There's nothing good to say about him. He was a waste of space, a good for nothing-"

Brax interrupted. "Yeah, we know that, Mum. They're just gonna ask questions about our childhood and move on."

"Well," Cheryl twisted in her seat and stared Ada directly in the eye. "You better not say too much. I don't want cops and lawyers poking around in my business."

Ada rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, Mum."

Cheryl rose from her chair and strode over to Ada. "I mean it." She hissed. "I don't want my dirty laundry hung out to dry for everybody to see."

"Ah, give it a rest, will you?" Brax piped up. He stood to his feet.

Cheryl didn't move. She glared at Ada. "Did you hear me?" She asked. Her tone, threatening.

Ada stiffened.

Kyle appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. He froze, watching the stand-off.

"Yeah." Ada said, finally, breaking the silence. She looked to the ground. "I got it."

"Good." Cheryl forced a smile.

Kyle stepped from the doorway onto the restaurant floor.

Cheryl's glare snapped to him. "Well, well… what do we have here?"

Brax lifted a hand to his forehead and rubbed it furiously. He sighed.

"Don't tell me." She continued. "You're the _scum _that kidnapped Casey."

"You must be Cheryl?" Kyle remarked plainly. He stepped towards her and extended his hand.

She looked at it with disgust. "It's Mrs Braxton to you." She hissed at him. "You really have got some guts showing your face around here."

Brax stepped forwards. "Leave him be, eh?"

Cheryl whipped around. "I suppose this was your brilliant idea?"

"He's helping with the case."

"Yeah, too right he should be! But I reckon he'll stab you in the back the first chance he gets."

Brax raised his voice. "Well how about you just let _me_ deal with it!?"

"Fat load of good that's doing!" Cheryl shrieked. "The trial's in two days and where's Casey? Nowhere to be seen."

"He'll be alright! He's just blowing off steam, Mum."

"You better hope he is."

"Or what?!" Brax shouted. "Are you going to meet the lawyer and pay the legal fees?"

Cheryl scoffed.

"No." Brax spat. "I didn't think so."

Heath stood up and took Cheryl's arm. "Mum, how about we go get some lunch, eh? My treat."

Cheryl dropped her beady glare. "Fine. I know where I'm not wanted." She picked up her bag and pushed it onto her shoulder. As she passed Brax, she paused. She leaned towards him and murmured. "I'm warning you, you better not stuff this up for our Casey."

"C'mon, Mum." Heath pulled her along. "Let's go."

As Heath escorted her out of the restaurant, Ada let out an audible sigh.

Brax pulled himself together with a sniff. He walked forwards and lent against the bar. "Don't listen to her, alright?"

Ada nodded.

"I'm meeting the lawyer." Brax told them. "You got things here?"

Ada didn't say anything. She stared into the distance, distracted.

Kyle stepped forward. "Yeah, go. We're alright."

Brax looked him up and down. "Yeah, okay." He said with a nod and then paced out of the restaurant.

* * *

Kyle hovered behind Ada as she re-laid a table with cutlery.

Sensing him, she threw a glance over her shoulder. "Congratulations. You survived the wrath of Cheryl. Well, this time at least."

"She's intense."

"That's an understatement."

"I heard what she was saying to you, about testifying."

Ada strode away from the table, towards the bar.

Kyle trailed behind her.

"You wanna throw your two pence in too?" She snapped at him. "Tell me what you think I should or should not say about Daddy Dearest?"

"No." Kyle answered honestly.

Ada relaxed. She took a breath. "Sorry." She rubbed her face with her hands.

"It's alright." He said softly.

"Do you mind if I take off?" She pulled her apron off. "We're basically done here."

"No, sure."

Ada picked up her bag and moved into the storeroom.

Kyle stepped around the bar and keyed open the register. The tray sprung open. "I'll cash up and close." He called out to her.

"Alright." Ada called back.

Kyle's ears pricked at a clinking sound coming from the storeroom. He abandoned the register and sprung into the doorway.

Ada was forcing a bottle of liquor into her bag. She yanked on the zip, trying to force it closed.

"What are you doing?" Kyle stared at her, his brow furrowed.

Ada shrugged. "Perks of the job. Don't worry, Brax doesn't count the stock, no point with Heath and the boys around."

She went to walk out but Kyle blocked the doorway. "You're underage."

Ada scoffed. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You should put it back." He said calmly.

She scoffed and stepped to him, her glare burning into him. "Move out of my way, Kyle."

His face remained stern. "Give me the bottle."

Ada scowled.

Kyle didn't budge.

She yanked the bottle out of her bag and slammed it down onto the shelf.

Kyle stepped to the side.

She barged past him and stormed out.

* * *

At school, Ada closed her locker and pressed her forehead against it.

Jaxson slid up against the lockers. "Hey."

She turned her head and stared at him. "Hey? You've been dodging my texts."

He shrugged. "I wasn't over it."

She nodded. "I am sorry. Seriously, I never should've got you involved."

"You used me, Ad."

"I know." She confessed.

He took a breath. "Though, I'm not completely innocent. At the beginning, I used you too, I only wanted to hang out with you to get at Casey."

She scoffed. "No kidding." She said with sarcasm.

"You're not mad?"

She chuckled. "You really think I didn't suss you out?"

"That's not all of it."

"I know, you wanted to get with me so that you could shove it in Marco's face too. They're the only reasons you wanted me to tutor you."

"Was it that obvious?"

She smirked. "Did you really think you could win me over?"

"I should've known you were a complex chick."

She couldn't contain her laughter. "You didn't stand a chance."

He shook his head and pressed his tongue into his cheek. "I guess not." He studied her face. "It's nice to see you smile. Although, you look rough as hell. The old me wouldn't have even tried to hit on you."

She shoved him playfully.

"What's up?" He probed.

Her face fell. "Casey's trial is tomorrow."

"Ah."

"I have to testify for the prosecution and, depending on what they ask me, I could help put him away."

Jaxson's gaze looked her over. "How does Casey feel?"

She shook her head and pondered his question. "I don't know."

The bell rang and the corridor filled with students.

"C'mon, _mate_" he said, putting his arm around her, "Let's go learn something!"

She giggled, wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed.

He grinned and led her down the corridor.

* * *

Ada shuffled down the beach towards Casey. He sat on the shore, throwing stones into the sea with abandon.

She perched down next to him.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

She didn't answer.

He scuffled to his feet.

Ada reached out and tried to pull him back down. "Don't leave." She begged. "Please."

Casey sat back down. He sieved through the sand and retrieved another stone. He slung it into the water. "I'm going to jail, Ad."

"Maybe."

Casey hung his head.

"Case," Her voice wavered. "I need to ask you something."

He looked at her cautiously. "What?"

"There's something I could say tomorrow… when I'm on the stand."

"What are you talking about?"

Her breathing slowed. She swallowed.

"It's about Dad." She fiddled with her fingers, trying to ignore the tear that had escaped and was rolling down her cheek. "It's a secret that I've kept for a long time. And, this secret, Case, it could change everything." She looked him dead in the eye. "It could ruin everything."

Casey stared at her, stunned. "I don't understand." He mumbled, searching her face for answers.

She wiped the tear away but more rolled down her face. "If this could give you a chance, if it could help you… do you think I should say it?"

Casey mouth gaped open. His skin had gone pale. He stared at the floor and fingered the sand between his legs.

Ada tried to breathe steadily.

After what felt like forever, he turned to her and held her gaze.

"Don't say anything." He whispered, then got up and walked down the beach.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi guys, thank you for reading this far.**

**I wanted to give you a trigger warning - there are themes of abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

Ada tiptoed in the dark towards the kitchen sink. She carefully retrieved a glass from the cupboard above her head and placed it under the tap.

The light snapped on. She froze.

Kyle stepped towards her from the living room, rubbing his eyes. "You do know that jail makes you a light sleeper, right?"

Ada swivelled around to face him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It'll be good to see you drink water for a change."

She rolled her eyes, turned back to the sink and filled her glass. She took a sip. "I'd rather not." She mumbled.

Kyle frowned and approached her. "Hey," He cooed, taking the glass off of her and putting it down on the side. "You know you can tell me if there's something going on."

She met his gaze and stared at him, intensely. She shook her head. "There's nothing."

"Oi," Marco called from the dark of the hallway, wearing just his board shorts. "You alright?"

Ada nodded. "Yeah, let's go back to bed." She picked up the glass and shuffled past him.

Marco lingered for a second.

Kyle took a breath and walked back to the sofa.

* * *

Brax, Heath, Ada, Kyle and Marco hovered in the living room. The boys donned suits and ties and Ada wore a smart black pencil dress.

Marco's hand held Ada's tightly. She squeezed his hand and he turned towards her, planting a kiss on the side of her head.

Brax and Heath shuffled nervously.

Finally, Casey emerged from the hallway in his suit.

"You ready?" Brax asked.

Casey nodded.

Heath hit him playfully on the arm. "'Course he is! Let's get this over with, eh?"

* * *

The group walked up the hill to the courthouse. Casey in the middle, Heath and then Kyle one side, Brax, Ada and Marco on the other.

They strode almost in unison until they reached the courthouse where Cheryl hovered outside.

Ada gripped Marco's hand tightly.

* * *

In the courthouse, the Braxton clan sat together, except for Casey, who sat with his lawyer at the Defendant's table.

"And when you got to the scene?" The Prosecutor asked the Detective, who sat on the witness stand.

The Detective shifted towards the microphone. "The Defendant was crouched down over the deceased, holding the gun."

The Prosecutor stepped forward. "The gun that killed the Deceased, Daniel Braxton?"

"Yes."

"And, Detective, in your professional opinion, is there any doubt that the Defendant shot and killed Daniel Braxton?"

"No."

"And was the Deceased armed when the Defendant shot and killed him?"

"No."

"And could you tell the court what position the Deceased was in before the Defendant pulled the trigger?"

"He was on the floor. The Defendant was standing over him."

In the benches, Heath swallowed and threw a glance to Brax.

Ada took a breath.

"And Detective," the Prosecutor continued, "From how far away did the Defendant shoot the Deceased?"

"Not more than two metres."

The Prosecutor smiled. "Thank you. No further questions, your honour."

The Judge nodded. "Thank you for your testimony, Detective Prior." She turned to Casey's table. "Defence?"

Casey's lawyer stood. "No questions, your honour."

Heath leaned across the bench to Brax. "This isn't good." He said, his voice unsteady and pained with concern.

With a stern face, Brax shot him a glance.

Ada and Marco watched as he tried to swallow his worry.

"Very well." The Judge said. "Prosecution? Your next witness?"

The Prosecutor rose. "Yes, your honour. We'd like to call the Defendant's sister, Ada Braxton, to the stand."

Ada froze.

Marco squeezed her hand.

She swallowed and stood slowly to her feet.

The boys watched as she walked to the witness stand, her legs shaking.

A guard approached her. "Raise your right hand please. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

"Please be seated."

The Prosecutor moved towards the centre of the room. "Could you please state your name and your relationship to the Defendant for the record?"

"Ada Braxton." Her voice was shaky and high pitched. She swallowed, pulling herself together. "He's my brother."

"By how much is the Defendant older that you, Ada?"

"Um, just under two years."

"And you're the youngest sibling, the youngest of four, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Is it correct that your family lived together in a three-bedroom house in Mangrove River during your childhood? That's where you grew up?"

"Yes. But Dad was in prison for a lot of that time."

"Could you clarify those dates for us?"

Ada shook her head. "No, not really. I don't remember exactly."

"But do you remember the last time your father was out of prison before his release earlier this year?"

"Yes."

"And how old were you then?"

"Nine. He went back inside before I turned ten."

"Tell me, Ada, do you have memories of your father, the Deceased, being violent in the home?"

Ada took a breath. "Yes."

"Once? Or twice?"

"More." She said with absolute certainty.

Heath swallowed. Cheryl looked down to her feet.

"Ada, would you describe your upbringing in that home as chaotic?"

Casey's lawyer rose from his chair. "Objection, your honour! The Prosecution is asking for an opinion, neither fact nor evidence."

"I'm merely trying to establish the environment in which the Defendant was raised, your honour, from the viewpoint of someone who was there."

The judge nodded. "I'll allow it. Please answer the question, Miss Braxton."

"I'm sorry," Ada stuttered, "Could you repeat it?"

The Prosecutor smirked. "Was your upbringing chaotic, Ada?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Brax stiffened.

The Prosecutor strode from one side of the courtroom to the other. "And in all this chaos, how did your brothers react? They must have learnt to fight back. Is that what happened?"

Ada paused. "I guess, but Brax and Heath copped the most of it, they learnt how to hit back first."

"I see. That's your two eldest brothers you're referring to?" The Prosecutor flicked through the papers on his table. "Darryl Braxton and Heath Braxton?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember witnessing Darryl and Heath being physically abused by your father?"

Ada shook slightly, as the memories flooded back. "Yes."

Heath fidgeted in his seat.

"And what about the defendant? Casey Braxton?"

"Yeah, Dad hit him too, but only a couple of times." She declared, regaining composure. "Brax would try and get in the way to protect him."

For the first time, Ada let her glance fall on Brax.

He was looking down, fidgeting with his fingers.

The Prosecutor took a step towards her. "What I find interesting, Ada, is that your father never hit you. Is that right?"

"Yes, not that I remember. My brothers would protect me, I was the youngest."

The Prosecutor moved closer. "So what you're saying is, that Danny Braxton, who the Defendant wants us to believe was some kind of monster, couldn't bring himself to hit his youngest child? His only daughter?"

"It wasn't like that. It's just the boys always got in the way."

The Prosecutor turned to the courtroom as if addressing an audience. "You're telling me that he couldn't push past your brothers, who on any other occasion he gleefully battered?"

"That's not how it would happen. Dad would swing at whoever was closest!"

"But it's true that he never hurt you, isn't it?"

The Prosecutor walked away from the bench back to his table.

Ada frowned. She looked to Casey, who stared at her with sorrow in his eyes. Her breathing sped up and her mouth went dry.

She looked at Marco, then Cheryl, Heath and, finally, Brax. They all stared at her, worry staining their faces.

The prosecutor swivelled on his heel "Ada?"

Her gaze flicked back to the prosecutor.

"No, that's not true." She declared.

"Miss Braxton, your father either physically abused you or he didn't, there's no grey area here."

Ada stiffened. "That's not what you asked."

"I'm sorry?"

Her skin pricked with rage and fear. Her eyes welled up. "You asked if he ever hurt me."

She gulped for air and then… the words tumbled out. "And he did. I wasn't physically abused by Danny Braxton but I was sexually abused by him."

Everyone in the court froze.

Ada trembled uncontrollably. She shifted in her seat and wiped a tear from her cheek.

Casey put his head in his hands.

Ada couldn't bring herself to look towards the benches. Her glare remained fixed on the Prosecutor.

He stepped towards her. "Miss Braxton, I would like to remind you that you are under oath."

"I'm not lying." Ada hissed.

Brax shuffled in his seat. The motion distracted her and she watched as he wiped tears from his face with the palm of his hand.

Cheryl hung her head, her gaze fixed to the floor.

Heath curled over, cradling his own head in his lap.

Marco rested his arm on Heath's shoulder. Somehow, his olive skin appeared pale.

Kyle sat next to them, his elbows rested on his knees, as he held his hands to his mouth.

The Prosecutor hung his head. He paced up and down the room and then finally let out an exasperated sigh. "No further questions, your honour." He said and strutted back to his table.

The Judge turned to the witness box. "Miss Braxton, are you okay to proceed?"

Ada's stare turned away from the benches and she looked to the Judge, wiping her own tears with the back of her sleeve.

"Yes," She muttered. "Ask me anything you want."

"Defence? Your witness."

Casey's lawyer rose slowly from his chair. He moved towards the witness box. When he stood next to it he reached into his pocket, pulled out a pack of tissues and gave them to her.

He looked at her, with a soft gaze and she gave him a grateful smile.

"This happened when you were nine years old?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He waited for a moment, as if considering his options. He looked back to Casey, who was in bits at the defendant's table. His face was wet from the tears that streamed down his face.

"Ada, how would you describe your father?"

Her face turned cold, harsh. "He was a monster," She spat, "And I am glad he's dead."

After a moment, Casey's lawyer turned back to the Judge. "No further questions, your honour."


	35. Chapter 35

Brax opened the door to the Braxton house. He yanked his tie lose and stumbled to the kitchen.

He rested his hands on the sink and hung his head.

Marco appeared at the door. He sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, and stumbled in. His eyes were red raw.

Brax threw a glance over his shoulder, noticing him. He took a deep breath and swept his arm across the counter, sending plates, bowls and glasses crashing to the floor.

He let out a wounded roar.

"Did you know?" Marco mumbled from behind him.

Brax did a double take. He turned around with a thundering look on his face. His cheeks were wet.

"What?"

Marco's jaw tensed. He emphasised every word, his body trembling. "Did you know?"

Brax shook his head. "Are you kidding me?" He said, remaining calm.

Marco's face remained stern. His glare fixed.

Brax scoffed. He grabbed the edges of the table and thrust it onto its side with a crash. His face burned with anger. "Mate, do you think that if I had Casey would be on trial right now?! Don't you think I would've killed him the first chance I got!"

Marco strode towards him. "You shoulda known." He spat. "You shoulda done something. This is your fault."

Brax stepped to him. He pointed to the door. "Get the hell out before you say something you'll regret."

Marco shoved him. "I'm not the one with regrets, Brax. You brought me into the boys when I was twelve years old and you told you'd kill me if I didn't protect her. But back then, before I even set foot in Mangrove River, it was _your_ job not mine." His voice shook. "And you failed her."

Brax grabbed him and thrust him against the wall. He raised a trembling fist.

Marco fidgeted in his grasp. "Go on. Do it."

Brax's face burned bright red, sweat ran down his face. His whole body shook uncontrollably. After a moment, he released his grip.

Marco slumped against the wall.

Brax took a step back. He crouched and buried his head in his hands.

Marco wiped his face and moved past Brax, towards the door. "I'm done, Brax. With the boys, with all of it…. I'm done."

Brax glanced up.

But he was gone.

* * *

Ada sat on the fence at the top of the cliff, looking out at the waves that rippled through the water below. The sun was setting. The wind blew her hair away from her face.

The sound of footsteps made her glance up.

Kyle stood by the side of her. His tie was pulled loose and his hands rested in his pockets. "I've been looking for you for hours."

"Is it over?"

"For today, the prosecution rested early."

Ada looked away, back towards the ocean.

Kyle perched on the fence next to her.

The wind rattled past them.

She took a deep breath of the sea air. "It's weird isn't it? You look out there, the ocean looks the same, you wouldn't know anything's changed."

"No one knew?" He asked softly.

"Nah."

"How did you deal with this on your own for so long?"

"We all have scars, Kyle. You were a foster kid at one point, right? You're gonna tell me there's not things that haunt you."

"You could've told someone."

"I could've, when Dad went to jail. I knew the threats that he made, he couldn't follow through whilst he was inside. But you wanna know why I didn't?"

"Yeah."

She turned to him, looking at him properly for the first time. "Because I knew it would kill them anyway… knowing that this happened, and they didn't do anything to stop it, that they couldn't. What I did today, I did it because _I_ don't want to lose Casey. It is the most selfish thing I have ever done."

Kyle frowned. "What you did, you did to help your brother that could go to jail. You might have saved him from a life behind bars."

"And at what cost, Kyle?" Ada wiped her face. "I've hidden the truth for eight years and today I just… stopped, no matter who it hurt."

Kyle turned away and took a breath. He swallowed. "Ada, you were the most vulnerable back then. But right now, Casey is. I know I haven't been around for long but I know that protecting each other comes above everything else in this family. You protected Casey as they would've wanted to protect you."

She held his gaze and took a breath.

Kyle's pocket buzzed and he sieved out his phone. "Brax."

Ada nodded, permitting him to answer.

Kyle stood up and put the phone to his ear. "Yep." He said into the mouthpiece. "I found her. No, we're alright." His tone changed to shock. "Are you serious?"

Ada leapt off the fence. She studied Kyle's face. "What?"

"Okay, yep, alright." Kyle hung up the phone.

"What?!"

He sighed. "Heath's in the hospital. Bianca found him passed out on the beach next to an empty bottle of bourbon."

"You're joking. It's been only what? Six hours?"

Kyle shrugged.

Ada ran her hand through her hair. "Alright, let's go." She started.

"Wait." Kyle stepped in her way. "You sure you wanna go there? Don't you want to go home, it's been a big day."

Ada thought for a second and then shook her head. "I have to start somewhere. Might as well be with Heath."

* * *

Ada stormed into the hospital, Kyle in tow.

Bianca hovered outside a hospital room. Brax leant on the wall opposite her. His head hung back, his eyes closed.

Ada rushed towards them.

"Ada?" Bianca said, moving towards her.

Brax's eyes flickered open.

"Is he in there?" Ada asked.

"Yeah," Bianca told her. "The doctors are with him. They pumped his stomach."

"Idiot!" Ada cried. She cast a glance to Brax and looked him up and down.

He was pale, with a blank expression. His shirt was untucked and rumpled.

"Ada," Bianca said softly, reaching her hand out, "I heard what happened at court. Are you alright to be here right now?"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm fine."

"For the record, I think what you did was really brave."

Ada offered her a meek smile. "Thanks."

The doctor emerged from the room.

The group shifted towards him.

"He'll be fine. We've got him on fluids but we'll keep an eye on him for the next couple of hours. You should talk to him, alcohol abuse can be very serious."

"Can we go in now?" Brax asked.

"Yes."

Ada turned around to face the group. "Do you mind?"

Bianca smiled at her. "Go ahead."

Ada's glance focused on Brax.

He shifted uncomfortably.

She turned on her heel and burst into the room.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Heath said with alarm. He sat on the hospital bed. His skin was grey and dark bags formed under his eyes.

"I came to tell you what an idiot you are! Casey's trial continues tomorrow and where the hell are you gonna be? He needs us! Are you even gonna be out of here before then?!"

"Yeah, I'll be alright." He muttered, dodging her eye contact.

Ada folded her arms. She scoffed. "Can you not even look at me?"

Heath froze, fiddling with bed sheet.

"Wow." She said, pain in her voice.

"Ah, what do you expect, Ad?!"

"I don't know, Heath!" Ada raged. "I expected Casey to never face life in prison! I expected to never be asked to testify for the opposite side! I expected to never have to tell anybody what I said today on that stand."

Ada paced the room.

Heath shifted backwards on the bed and rested his hands over his eyes.

Ada studied him, bile rising in her throat.

He didn't move.

She swallowed back tears. "Did you speak to Mum… after?"

"I drove her home. She didn't say much."

Ada ran her hands through her hair. "Oh my god."

Heath looked up, their eyes meeting for the first time. "Don't worry about her, okay?"

Ada held his gaze, trembling. She turned around and rested her hand on the door handle. "I'm the same person." She said softly, her back to him. "I hope you get that... I need you to get that."

Heath's face softened.

She pulled the door open and strode out of the room.

* * *

Kyle opened the door to the Braxton house and let Ada in first.

"Oh my god." Ada said, scanning the room.

The place was a mess.

She leapt forward and tried to yank the table to its feet.

"Will you help me with this?" She asked Kyle.

He moved forward slowly and they lifted it back to its original spot. Ada sifted through the junk on the floor, stacking broken plates and bowls on top of the table.

"What did Heath say?"

"Nothing." She mumbled. "He could barely look at me."

She zipped around the living room, trying to tidy away the chaos.

Kyle stood in the middle of the room, watching her. "You don't have to do this. Not right now."

"Yeah, I do." She said frantically. She pushed past him and shook out a bin bag.

Kyle reached out his hands and grabbed her wrists. "Ada! I'm serious. Stop." His eye pleaded with her. "You relived one of the biggest traumas anyone can ever go through today. Okay? Just stop."

Ada froze. She took a deep breath.

Kyle let her go.

She fell into the couch and put her head in her hands.

The door opened and Casey stepped inside.

Ada leapt to her feet. "Case?"

He stormed into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge.

Ada followed him.

"I told you not to say anything, Ada." He said through gritted teeth.

Kyle appeared at her side. "Wait, you knew?"

"No," Ada said, "Not really, I spoke to him about it last night."

"Yeah," Casey mumbled, "And last night I told you whatever it was, to keep your mouth shut."

"I know."

Casey slammed the fridge door shut. "How could you lie to us about him for years!? When he came back you said nothing! You let me hang out with him-

"-I tried to tell you!" She cried. "I told you not to! Casey, I begged you, you wouldn't listen!"

"I would've if you'd told me!" He screamed into her face. "Or if I'd known years ago, none of this would be happening, Ada." Casey raked his hands through his hair. "Don't you get it? I wouldn't be about to go to jail!"

"Casey!" Kyle shouted.

Tears welled in Ada's eyes. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Kyle stepped to Casey. "Mate, you're completely out of line."

Casey glared at him. "What do you know, _mate_? You didn't even know you had a sister. How could you possibly know what it feels like to be betrayed by one!?"

Ada let out a gasp, as if she'd been punched in the stomach. She flew towards the door, wiping tears from her eyes.

The door slammed behind her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading. I'd love to hear what you think of the story... bits you love, bits you hate! Drop me a review or a message! Enjoy!**

* * *

Brax entered the living room, tossing his keys onto the side. Heath hobbled in behind him.

Casey lounged on the couch, flicking through the channels.

Kyle sat at the kitchen table, his fists clenched.

"What's going on?" Brax asked.

"There's some beers in the fridge, Heath." Casey taunted. "If you wanna crack on."

Heath grunted. "Shut up, you idiot!"

Kyle shook his head, his face contorted with anger.

Brax zoned in on him. "Eh?"

"Ada took off." Kyle told him, rising from his chair. He gestured to Casey. "This idiot decided to blame her for all his problems."

Casey flicked the TV off. "Ah, what do you know about it? You got here five seconds ago, right after you tried to kill me in Dad's honour." He got to his feet and smirked. "How does that feel now, eh?"

"You need to shut up!"

Kyle lurched at him but Brax stood in his way. He pushed Kyle back. "Wait. What happened?"

"He blamed the murder on her, for not coming clean about Dad."

Casey took a step towards Kyle. "Seriously, shut your mouth! You don't know anything about it."

"Oi!" Brax yelled. "Both of you just shut it! We've got a lot to sort out but we're not gonna sort it right now, or before the trial ends. So, pack it in."

Heath stepped forward. "What about Ad?"

Kyle nodded at him. "She probably went to find Marco, right?"

Brax swallowed. "He took off."

"What?!" Heath said.

"He left today, packed his stuff up from the boys and took off down the coast. He's out."

"Out of the boys?"

"Yeah."

Kyle scoffed. "Are you kidding me?"

Brax shook his head.

There was silence for a moment.

Heath nudged Brax. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Kyle lifted his jacket from the back of the chair.

Heath raised an eyebrow. "Well, where are you going?"

"Where do you think? To find Ada."

Casey laughed. "Oh, you love this, don't you? You fancied a turn at playing the hero, eh?"

"She's the one who might've saved your backside. Get over yourself!"

"I'm the one on trial for murder, you idiot!"

"Yeah, and Ada told the entire courtroom what she had to to save _you_!" Kyle let out an exasperated sigh. "You have no idea what that took!"

"Oh, and you do?"

Kyle stepped closer to him, a glare fixed to his face. "Did you know she was drinking?! Ever since she found out about having to testify? When she came to see me in prison, when she cut her hand... she's been drunk for weeks.""

The boys stared at him. Casey swallowed.

Kyle nodded. "No, I didn't think so." He threw a glare to Heath. "Like brother, like sister, eh?"

Heath grunted and stepped forward.

"Oi." Brax said calmly. He moved into his way and stared Kyle dead in the eye. "You stay here." He turned Heath and Casey. "All of you. Just go to bed."

"And, what are you going to do?" Heath asked.

"What do you think?" Brax snapped. He picked up his keys and disappeared through the door.

* * *

Ada sat at a table in the dark of Angelo's.

She poured a shot from a bottle of spirit and threw it down her neck. Her face soured.

Brax appeared in the doorway. He stepped inside.

"What's all this?" He asked, nodding to the bottle.

"It's alright." She pushed the bottle away from her. "Somehow, I don't feel like it tonight."

Brax took a seat opposite her. He poured a large measure and drunk it. "Kyle said you've been drinking a lot of this."

Ada sighed. "It kinda makes me a hypocrite for yelling at Heath earlier, doesn't it?"

"He'll be alright."

Ada fiddled with her fingers. "He thinks it's my fault… Casey. Because I didn't tell you what happened. He reckons none of this would be happening if I had."

He took a deep breath. "Casey's scared."

She looked to him. Her eyes fixed on his. "And what are you, Brax?"

He held her stare and shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that I want you to come home."

"Where's Marco?" She asked timidly. "I went to their house, the boys told me he took off."

Brax shifted. "Yeah."

She looked down. "He's gone?"

Brax nodded.

Ada sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. She got up, picking up the bottle, and put it on the bar. "Alright, let's go home."

She shuffled out of the restaurant.

* * *

Ada hovered outside with her back to the courthouse, scanning the entrances. She shifted from one foot to the other.

The crowd began to file in. Ada didn't move.

Heath threw a glance over his shoulder and separated from Brax, Casey and Kyle.

"Oi, it's time." He said when he was behind her. "We gotta go in, you coming?"

Ada swallowed. "Yeah, guess so."

* * *

Inside the courtroom, Ada, Kyle, Brax, Heath and Cheryl sat in the benches.

Ada watched Casey at the Defendant's table.

His gaze was fixed to the floor. His leg bounced anxiously under the table.

"All rise!" A voice boomed.

Everyone stood to their feet.

Ada threw a glance to her side and saw Brax take a deep soulful breath.

The Judge and Jury entered and took their seats.

"Be seated." The Judge ordered.

Ada sat slowly, eyeing the Jury.

"Jury, let us not delay the proceedings." The Judge said. "Mr Braxton, please stand."

Casey stood, he held his hands together in front of him.

Heath leaned forward in his seat, his hands clasped over his mouth.

Ada swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat.

"Members of the jury, will you please deliver you verdict."

A woman in her forties rose from the dock.

Ada squeezed her eyes shut.

The Jury member's hands shook. "For the charge of murder in the first degree," She said shakily, "We, the Jury, find the defendant, Casey Braxton… not guilty."

Sighs of relief erupted in the court. Ada opened her eyes.

Brax leant forward against the bench in front, trying to catch his breath. He wiped his face, a small smile escaping from his lips.

Ada covered her face with her hands. Kyle rested a hand on her shoulder.

Heath wrapped his arms around Cheryl.

Casey looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him. His face was an unhealthy shade of green. He took deep breaths and threw his head back.

"Mr Braxton." The Judge called. "You are free to go."

* * *

In Angelo's, Cheryl sat at the bar chugging back a beer.

Kyle emerged from the kitchen, dumping another two pizzas onto the table. Heath and Casey squabbled over the first slice.

Brax leant against the bar, sipping a scotch.

Ada hovered on the balcony, watching people pass by on the beach below.

"What does someone have to do to get another one of these?" Cheryl slurred, waving her empty bottle in the air.

"Don't you reckon you've had enough, eh, Mum?" Brax replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were celebrating!" She retorted.

Brax nodded at Kyle.

Kyle reached into the fridge and pulled a beer out. He took the cap off and put it down in front of Cheryl. "There you go, Mrs Braxton."

Cheryl eyed him. "Don't you go thinking this changes anything, you don't fool me. I know the scum that you came from."

"Ah, just drink the beer will ya, Mum!" Brax shouted.

"Alright, alright…keep your hair on." She groaned.

Ada threw a glance over her shoulder. She watched as Cheryl lifted the bottle to her mouth and took a big swig.

Ada moved into the restaurant. "Hey," She said to Brax, "Can I have your keys? I'm going to take off."

Heath and Casey stopped stuffing themselves with pizza and glanced up.

"Oh, here she is!" Cheryl garbled. "Got anything more secrets you want to tell the whole town?"

Ada stared at her.

"Leave it out, mum!" Heath cried.

Cherly swivelled on the stool, nearly losing her balance. "I'm telling you I couldn't care less what they all think of me, tell them they can judge me to my face! They have no idea how hard it was to raise you."

"Just can it, will ya!" Brax bellowed. He dug into his pocket and handed Ada his keys.

"Thanks." Ada mumbled. She turned around and sprinted out of the restaurant.

Heath and Casey exchanged blank stares.

Brax rubbed his forehead. "You boys eat, drink, as much as you want."

The boys watched as he walked towards the doorway and stepped out of the restaurant.

* * *

Ada shuffled up the path to the Braxton house. She put the key in the door and stepped in to the darkness.

She moved slowly, resting a hand on the back of the sofa.

Her eyes welled and emotion took over.

She threw the keys across the room and fell to the floor, bursting into tears.

She sobbed into her hands.

On the path outside, Brax froze by the window.

He listened to Ada's wails, tears welling in his eyes.

He slumped against the wall.

He threw his head back and raked his hands through his hair.


	37. Chapter 37

Ada sat on the kitchen table, her books spread across it, scribbling furiously.

Brax poured himself a coffee and leaned against the counter. "You alright?" He asked her.

She didn't look up. "Yep."

Casey emerged from his room and slumped into the couch.

"Coffee in the pot, Case." Brax called.

"Yeah, thanks."

"What are you going to do on your first week of freedom then, eh?"

Ada's gaze remained fixed to her books.

Casey shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it yet."

Brax nodded. "Fair enough."

A knock at the door interrupted the exchange.

Casey rolled off the sofa and opened the door.

Jaxson stood behind it. "Hey."

"Hey." Casey replied bluntly.

"Congrats, man. I heard about the case."

Casey nodded. "Yeah, cheers."

Ada got up from the table and moved towards the door. Casey moved out of her way and took his seat back on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling the door close to her.

"I had a free period and you weren't in school. I just came to see if you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She shrugged. "I just didn't feel like it."

"Oh. Okay."

Ada threw a glance over her shoulder. "Listen, can we catch up some other time?"

"Sure, sure, alright." Jaxson began to move away. "Oh, wait, I was going to ask you. There's a party tonight at the beach if you fancied it?"

Brax appeared behind Ada and pulled the door wide open. "What's this?"

Jaxson instinctively took a step back. "Just a party at the beach, I thought Ada might want to come." He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Nah." Brax turned to Ada. "Sounds good, eh?"

She stared at him plainly. "Um, yeah, maybe."

"What else are you gonna do?"

She scanned the room, bewildered. "I dunno, the restaurant."

Brax shrugged. "Kyle can handle it."

Ada forced a smile. "Alright."

Jaxson smiled. "Cool. I'll see you later then."

"Sure." Ada shut the door and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

Ada hovered at the top of the beach watching the crowd of teenagers crashing beers cans together. Music blared from speakers.

She took a few deep breaths and ran her hands through her hair.

She turned on her heel and strode away.

* * *

Ada strode along the side of the road. Around her was nothing but bush. She stopped, taking in the darkness around her.

She dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

* * *

At Irene's, Heath lounged on the sofa with Bianca in his arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You've barely said anything tonight."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Bianca shifted to look him in the eye. "You've barely said anything since the trial, since Ada-"

"Just leave it will ya!"

She backed off. "Alright, alright. But you've got to talk about it sometime."

Heath's pocket starting vibrating. He shimmied his phone out and and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He sat up, as he listened, prompting Bianca to pull back. "Where are you?" He frowned. "What do you mean you don't know?" He stood to his feet. "Alright, just listen okay. Just stay where you are." He hung up.

Bianca moved towards him. "What is it?"

"It's Ad. She's somewhere on the main road, I've got to go."

"Okay."

He headed the door but turned back. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay. Go."

* * *

Heath slowed when he saw her and pulled the truck over to the side of the road.

She yanked the door open and climbed in.

"You alright?" Heath asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

She dodged his gaze. "Nothing."

"Brax said you were at a party."

She shrugged. "Obviously not."

He stared at her, looking her over.

"Where were you?" She asked.

Heath pulled out into the road.

She smiled. "With Miss Scott, eh?"

"Shut up, Ad."

She smirked.

He shot her a glare. "Do you want to walk home or what?!"

She held her hands up in surrender.

He drove the truck round the windy roads.

* * *

In Angelo's, Brax pulled the chairs off the top of the tables and tucked them underneath.

"Well did she say anything?" He asked Heath.

"Nah, nothing. She busted me about Bianca but that was it."

"What about the party?"

"Nothing."

"She didn't say anything?"

"How many times do I have to tell you! No! She'd walked for miles though, I found her way out onto the main road."

Brax wiped his face. "I don't know what happened."

"I swear to god, if it's that Jaxson bloke, I'll pummel his face in."

Footsteps sounded in the doorway. "Well that's the Braxton welcome I'm used to." A voice said from behind them.

Both the boys looked up, their jaws dropping.

"No way!" Heath exclaimed.

Brax scoffed. He shifted, rubbing his mouth.

Heath ran forward. "What are you doing here, Rick?" He scooped her up and spun her around.

Ricky giggled and slapped him playfully. "Oh, you know. It's been a while, thought I'd check in."

She sauntered over to Brax.

He stood frozen to the spot.

She tilted her head. "How you doing, Brax?"

"Yeah, not bad. You?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Good."

"Alright then."

She giggled.

Brax gestured to the bar. "You want a drink?"

"Sure."

* * *

Ricky and Brax sat on the balcony at Angelo's.

"I've not been totally honest with you." Ricky confessed.

Brax raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah?"

"I bumped into Cheryl."

Brax let out a groan.

Ricky took a sip of her drink. "She filled me in."

"Oh, yeah? What did she tell ya?"

"About your Dad, Casey's trial. She seemed pretty rattled by it all."

"She told you about the trial?"

"Yeah. Well, just that Case got off."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. She seemed upset about the whole thing but I didn't pry. Why?"

Brax shrugged.

Ricky frowned. "What is it?"

Brax sighed. He took a big swig of his drink.

"Brax? What?"

Brax swallowed. "Ada had to testify to Dad's character. And um,… turns out that..." He put his head in his hands and wiped his face furiously, trying to compose himself. "Dad abused her."

Ricky's face fell. She looked away in shock. "Is she alright?"

"I dunno." Brax stared at the ground. "Marco, he blamed me and he left the boys. I don't know who's there for her. I tried to get her to go to a party last night, have fun with her friends but she bailed."

"And what about you? How are you dealing with it?"

"It's not about me."

"Come of it, Brax. You raised Ad. This must be hell for you."

Brax shifted forward in his seat. "I just want her to be alright. I want to go back to how it was before."

"Before? Before she had to deal with it all on her own. Now at least you can be there for her."

Brax scoffed. "Heath got drunk on the night she testified, ended up in hospital, and Casey went off on her, blamed her for everything that happened with Dad."

"That's crazy."

"I think Kyle's the only one that's got in to it with her properly."

"This is the wayward brother, right?"

Brax nodded. "Y'know, I didn't even notice that she was drinking." He screwed up a napkin in his hand and threw it across the balcony. "I was so focused on Case."

"Brax, you couldn't have known about this."

"But how could I not!? How did I not know?! How did she deal with this on her own?!" He hung his head. "How did she not say _anything_?!"

Ricky leaned forward and put her hand on his.

Brax wiped his face. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You need to talk to her."

Brax let out a sigh, he put his head in his hands. "I don't know how."

"She's the same person. She's still your sister. Just man up, eh?"

Brax scoffed.

* * *

Casey walked into the living room.

Ada stood behind the couch, frantically packing clothes into a duffel bag.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

"Nothing." Ada grumbled. She turned around and grabbed a jacket from the hallway. She stuffed it into the bag.

Casey moved closer. "Ad, what are you doing?"

Ada let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm going to Melbourne to find Marco."

"Wait. What?! Have you heard from him?"

She disappeared down the hallway and returned a few moments later with a bundle of clothes. "No. Does it matter?"

Panic rose in Casey's voice. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

"Did you speak to Brax about this?"

She ignored him and yanked the zip across the bag.

"Ad, if this is about what I said, alright-"

She whipped around to face him. "It's not Case, it's about everything, this entire family." She sighed and slung the bag over her shoulder. "Things have changed, you're stupid if you don't see that."

She barged past him, but Casey leapt in her way. "Just stop, alright!? Just hear me out!"

"I can't. I've got to go."

As she reached the door, it swung open.

Brax and Ricky stepped in.

Ada and Casey froze.

"Ricky?!" Casey exclaimed.

She smiled. "Good to see you, Case. You too, Ad."

Brax's face remained stern as he eyed the bag on Ada's shoulder. "What's going on?"

There was silence. Then, Ada took a breath. "I'm going to see Marco."

Brax frowned. "What? Where is he?"

Ada shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well," Brax scratched his forehead, "How about you just put the bag down until we figure it out, eh?"

Ada sighed and let the bag fall off her shoulder and onto the floor.

"Listen," Ricky started, "I'm going to take off, give you guys some space."

Brax turned around. "Hey, you're not… going anywhere far, are ya?"

Ricky smiled. "Nah, I'm staying in town tonight. I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Ricky turned and closed the door behind her.

Brax took a deep breath, turning back to Casey and Ada. "Look, I reckon we've all got a lot to talk about, eh?"

Ada raked her hands through her hair, her hands shook uncontrollably. "I can't do this right now. I'm going for walk."

Casey stepped to her with his arms outstretched. "Ad."

She recoiled from him. "Stop. Just leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Nah, It's alright." Brax said calmly. He put a hand on Casey's chest and moved him away from her. He nodded to the door. "Your bag stays here though, eh?"

Ada shook. "Fine." She said and bolted to the door.

Brax dropped his arm.

Casey exhaled. He leant against the back of the sofa and hung his head. "I've really screwed up, Brax."

Brax swallowed. He looked longingly at the door. "We all have, mate. We all have."


	38. Chapter 38

Ada sat on the beach watching the sun rise.

Ricky emerged behind her, doing a double take as she saw her.

"You been out here all night?" Ricky called.

Ada threw a glance over her shoulder.

Ricky sauntered over and sat down next to her. "You know Brax is probably freaking out, right?"

Ada wiped her face. "What time is it?"

"Seven. Time to go home, get a shower. Don't you reckon?"

"I will, in a minute. There's just a lot to face right now."

"You mean your brothers?"

"I mean everything." Ada ran her hands over her shoulders, hugging herself. "I thought I could handle it, Rick. But, now, I'm not so sure."

"Telling people was never going to be easy."

Ada squished her toes into the sand. "I buried it. I don't think I ever really thought properly about what happened."

Ricky nodded. "You had to, to survive. You were so young, how could even begin to know how to deal with something like that?"

Ada watched the waves crash and fall. "Now it's all there, in my head. It's like it's happening all over again."

Ricky shifted, turning towards her. "Hey, this time, you're not alone."

Ada's eyes met Ricky's. "What if I can't get over this? I am scared of what I might do. I am so _angry_… all the time."

Ricky scoffed. "I think you'd be crazy if you weren't. But you need to let your brothers help you."

Ada stared at her. She shook her head. "I ruined their lives with this, Ricky. There's no coming back from that."

Ada got to her feet and dusted the sand off herself. She strode away, up the beach.

Ricky stared at the waves and let out a sigh.

* * *

Ada barged down the hallway into the living room, yanking her school dress over her swimsuit.

Brax leapt up from the table, rapidly swallowing his mouthful of cereal.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Ada stared at him blankly. "What's it look like?"

She lifted her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Wait a minute!" Brax said. "You've been out all night, you packed a bag, we gotta talk."

Ricky appeared at the door.

"Relax." Ada said. "My bag's still here." She nodded to the floor. "I'm going to be late."

She turned and strutted past Ricky, out the door.

Brax scoffed.

Ricky walked towards him.

"What am I meant to do?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"It's not going to be an easy fix, Brax."

"She say anything to you, before?"

Ricky nodded. "Yeah."

"And?"

"And you'll have to talk to her yourself. I'm not going to break her trust like that."

Brax cocked an eyebrow. "You're kidding, aren't ya?"

She held his gaze. "Nah."

He sighed and sulked out of the room.

* * *

In the empty corridor, Ada slammed her locker shut. She rested her head against it.

"Ada?" Bianca called from the end of the corridor. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Ada let out a sigh. "Yep."

Bianca walked towards her, stopping beside the lockers. Her voice softened. "Listen, if you need to talk to someone you can let me know. The school has a counsellor available. I think it could be really useful for you."

Ada dodged her gaze. "I'm okay, thanks."

"Counselling is proven to be really beneficial for abuse victims. After everything you've been through, I really think you should speak to someone."

Ada scoffed. "Just because you're sleeping with my brother, it doesn't mean you know anything about me or what's going on in my life."

Bianca froze. "Excuse me?"

"Just keep your nose out of other people's business, alright?"

"Ada, I am just trying to help you."

"Yeah, well, I don't need your help!" She snapped. "So, butt out."

Bianca face turned stern as she composed herself. "Alright then. I suggest you get to class."

Ada glared at her.

Bianca remained firm. "Now, Ada."

"Ad?" Jaxson called from the other end of the corridor, concern spread across his face. "You coming?"

Ada's eyes flicked to him. She pushed off the locker and strolled towards him.

* * *

Jaxson handed Ada a juice and led her down the beach.

"You going to tell me what's going on? You ditched the party, I didn't even see you."

Ada shrugged. "I didn't feel like it."

"What happened?"

Ada took a sip of her juice. "The trial was difficult, that's all."

"And that's Miss Scott's fault, is it?" He laughed. "What's your deal with her? You looked like you could kill her."

Ada shrugged it off. "Nothing. I was just annoyed."

"Where's Marco at these days anyway? Isn't he usually your punching bag?"

Ada froze.

Jaxson turned back, towards her. "What?"

"He left." She said.

"He what?!"

"He went back to Melbourne." Ada fiddled with her straw. "I think, anyway."

Jaxson's brow furrowed. "Is he coming back?"

Ada shrugged. "I dunno."

"But, he's done this before, right?"

"Yeah." She stared at the ground. "But, I think this time might be different."

Jaxson studied her. He nudged her arm. "Hey! I thought we agreed to be mates? You could've told me."

She smirked. "You getting soft on me now, eh?"

He shoved her playfully. "I'm serious."

Her gaze lingered on his. She smiled.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it from her bag. She deflated. "It's Brax. I've gotta go. Thanks for the juice."

He nodded. "Anytime."

* * *

Heath sauntered into the restaurant. "Well, what's the big emergency?!"

Kyle, Casey, Ada and awkwardly around a table, sharing cautious glances. Brax sat at the head of it, his jaw clenched.

"Just get in here and sit down!" Brax barked.

Heath pulled up a chair and slumped onto it.

"Brax," Ada started, "We don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Heath asked.

"Talk about stuff, obviously." Casey hissed.

Kyle's snapped his head towards Casey. "What? Like how you blame your problems on the decision of a nine year girl."

Ada tensed.

Casey kicked back his chair. "Brax, just let me kill him."

Kyle stood to his feet and scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Woohooo!" Heath chortled, rubbing his hands together. "Here we go boys!"

Ada buried her head in her hands.

"Cut it out." Brax ordered.

Casey moved around the table, squaring up to Kyle. "You need to learn when to shut up."

Kyle grabbed his t-shirt. "And you're gonna teach me, are ya?"

Casey wriggled in his grip and raised his fist.

Ada leapt up from her seat. "ENOUGH!" She screamed.

The boys froze.

She panted. "Just give it a rest, will ya?!" She ordered through gritted teeth.

The boys obeyed, releasing each other from their grips.

Ada turned and scooped up her backpack from the floor. "This is pointless."

She slung her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Ada." Brax's voice commanded the room. "Take a seat."

"Brax." She pleaded with him.

"We've got a lot of stuff to sort out and we're gonna start now. So, sit down." He shot Kyle and Casey a glare. "All of you."

The boys sat back in their chairs but Ada stayed standing. After a moment, she obeyed, sinking into her seat.

"You," Brax said, nodding at Heath. "You need to give up the booze for a bit."

Heath shifted forward in his seat and nodded. "Yeah," He said feebly, "I have."

"Good. Kyle?"

Kyle looked up.

"Lay off, Casey." Brax ordered. "You want to be part of this family? Then focus on keeping this place together and pitch in when you can, got it?"

Kyle exchanged glances with Casey. He looked back to Brax and nodded. "Yeah."

"Case?" Brax said.

Casey hung his head. "Yeah, I know. What I said before, to Ad, it was out of line."

"Yeah. Things are different now, you're a free man. So, act like it."

Casey nodded.

"And you," Brax said, flicking his glare to Ada. "When you get home you're gonna unpack your stuff."

Ada fidgeted in her chair. She picked at fingers and took a breath. "Fine."

Heath leaned forward in his chair. "What about Bianca?"

"What about her?" Brax snapped.

"Ada popped off on her at school."

Ada rolled her eyes. "Oh, tell your girlfriend to get over it!"

Brax glared at her. "What happened?"

"She wants me to see the school shrink. I told her to get stuffed."

Brax sighed. "You'll do it."

"What?! You're kidding, right?"

Brax's stared at her, a stern look fixed to his face. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Ada huffed. She shook her head in disbelief.

Brax leaned forward. "There's no way in hell I'm letting this break us. So you take all the help you can to sort this out in your head. That clear?"

She held his eye contact for a moment and then cast her gaze to floor.

Brax nodded at Heath. "You can tell Bianca it's sorted and that it won't happen again."

Heath nodded.

Ada folded her arms and sunk into her chair.

"We good?" Brax asked the room.

The boys nodded.

"Ad?"

Ada sighed. She met Brax's gaze and swallowed. "Yeah."

Brax nodded. "Good."


	39. Chapter 39

Ada walked into the restaurant.

Kyle looked up as she pulled her apron out from behind the bar and tied it around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"I've got a shift." She said plainly.

"I didn't think you were coming, haven't you got counselling?"

She shrugged. "I moved it."

He turned towards her, frowning. "Is Brax okay with that?"

She moved around him and grabbed a tray. "Why wouldn't he be? It's no big deal."

Kyle move his hand into her way. "Look, I'll be alright here. You should go."

She shook her head. "It's too late now, forget it."

She pushed his hand away and walked around the bar.

Kyle sighed and watched as she began attending to the tables.

* * *

In the school corridor, Jaxson stood next to the lockers. His friend Finn leant beside him.

Ada walked into the corridor and opened her locker.

Whispers erupted from the students that filled the space.

Ada threw a glance over her shoulder and frowned.

Finn nudged Jaxson and nodded to Ada. "It's crazy mate, everyone is talking about it." He said in a whisper.

Jaxson ignored him and fixed his stare to the floor.

"Explains why she's so messed up." Finn added, with a chuckle.

Ada's ears pricked.

"Just leave it, will ya?" Jaxson hissed.

"Oi, Ada!" Finn yelled across the corridor. "Is it true?"

Jaxson tensed. "Just shut your mouth!"

Silence fell over the corridor. Heads swivelled as the students turned to watch.

Ada slammed her locker closed and strode over to him. She scowled at him. "Huh?!"

Finn took a step closer to her. "Your Dad? That he touched you up?"

Ada froze. Redness flushed her cheeks.

Whispers again erupted throughout the corridor.

Ada's face dropped. She glanced at Jaxson.

He hung his head, staring intensely at the floor.

She looked around her, the glares of her classmates were also fixed to the floor. Her gaze fell back to Finn.

He smirked. "Eh?"

Without hesitating, she threw her fist into his face.

Her classmates gasped.

He fell back against the locker, blood spurting from his lip.

Ada swivelled around and sprinted down the corridor. The students parted as she passed.

Finn touched his fingers to his lip, eyeing the blood that transferred to his fingers. "What a psycho..."

Jaxson retrieved a book from his locker and slammed the door shut. "You deserved more than that." He said, as he sauntered down the corridor.

"Oi?! What's your problem?!" Finn yelled after him.

* * *

Ada sat awkwardly across from Bianca in her office.

Brax stood at the back of the room, leaning against a filing cabinet, his arms crossed.

Heath paced the room in front of him. "Well?" He shouted. "What's the school going to do about it?!"

"You mean the assault?" Bianca asked calmly.

"No! I mean about the kids running their mouths off!"

Bianca sighed. "There's nothing we can do, Heath. What happens in court is a matter of public record. I don't know how the students found out, but we can't force them to secrecy."

Heath slammed his hands on the desk. "Well, why not?!"

"Heath." Brax said forcefully.

Heath sighed and took a step back.

Brax looked to Bianca, pushing himself off the filing cabinet. "What happens now?"

Bianca shifted forward in her chair and rested her hands on her desk. "Ada is suspended for a week."

Brax hung his head.

Ada didn't flinch.

Bianca continued, "I have spoken to the student involved and because of the delicacy of the situation, I have convinced him to not take any further action. But, this can't happen again."

She threw a glance to Ada but she didn't meet her glare.

Brax nodded. "Yep. Can she go now?"

Bianca clasped her hands together. "Yes."

Brax swept Ada's backpack from the floor and swung it over his shoulder. He put a hand on the back of Ada's chair and pulled it back slightly. "Let's go."

Ada stood to her feet and shuffled out the door.

* * *

Ada followed Brax into the restaurant. It was empty besides Kyle, who stood behind the bar, and Casey who sat at a table, throwing peanuts into his mouth. Heath followed Ada in and sunk into one of the booths.

"I know what you're thinking." Ada said. "That guy is just a jerk. I didn't lose it, alright?"

Brax frowned. "Did you not?! You can't just go swinging at people just because you feel like it."

"He's lucky that's all I did." Ada muttered.

Brax glared at her. "Don't you get it?! _This_ is the problem. You can't keep going off like this."

Ada rolled her eyes. "Pot. Kettle. Don't you think?"

Brax stepped towards her. "Yeah…but what am I trying to do? What have I been trying to do since we got here? Eh? Start over without all that!" Brax backed off. He turned, rubbing his forehead furiously and took a breath. "How was the counselling?"

Ada swallowed. Her eyes flicked to the floor. "Fine."

Kyle scoffed.

Ada shot him a glare.

"What?" Brax asked him.

Kyle put down the glass he was polishing. "She didn't go."

"Seriously, what the hell is your problem?!" Ada yelled as she charged towards him.

Casey darted into her path with his arms outstretched, blocking Kyle from her grasp.

Ada shoved him but Casey held his ground.

"What? You're defending him now?" She hissed.

Casey shrugged. "I'm just as surprised as you are, Ad. Just chill out."

She shoved him again.

"Enough." Brax shouted. He turned to look at Ada. "This has gotta stop! You can't keep going on like this."

Ada stepped back and ran her fingers through her hair. Tears welled in her eyes.

She took a breath and turned around to face him. "I can't help it." She said shakily. "I'm really angry, Brax. I never wanted this to come out. I never wanted you to look at me the way you're looking at me now."

The boys froze, staring at her.

She swallowed and a tear ran down her cheek. "Dad messed us all up." She turned to look at her brothers. "_All_ of us. So…why do I feel like the most broken?"

She brought a hand to her face as the tears spilled down her cheeks. She sunk to floor.

Brax moved towards her, crouching to her level. He pulled her onto his chest and held her head.

The boys rallied around.

Ada balled.

Brax held her tightly. "You're not broken, Ad."

Casey crouched down and rested a hand on Brax's back.

Heath hung his head and buried it in his hands.

"Oi," Brax said softly, lifting her chin so their eyes met. He held her head in his hands. "You are our sister, eh? You could never be broken. You hear me?"

Ada wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She nodded slowly.

Brax pulled her back towards him as she cried into his chest.

* * *

Ada arose from the waves and wiped the water from her eyes. She waded onto the beach and noticed Jaxson sitting among the grass.

She sighed.

He stood to his feet and moved towards her, scooping up her towel on the way.

He threw it to her. "Here."

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I heard about the suspension. I wanted to see if you were alright."

She huffed. "Why? What's the point? Build me up so you can tear me down again?"

He frowned. "Ad-"

"-Don't call me that."

Jaxson took a step back. "I get that you're angry, alright? Finn is a jerk."

She glared at him. "And you're not?! He's _your_ mate, Jaxson. I've seen you idiots messing with people together. What? Was I next on your list? Or did this just conveniently fall into your lap?"

Jaxson's face turned pale. "Ada, it's not like that."

She shook her head. "I should've known. You were a bully when I first met you." She looked away from him. "How dumb was I to think anything had changed?"

He scowled. "Is that seriously all I am to you?!" He said, raising his voice.

She stepped to him. "Was it you?! What I said at the trial, was it _you_ that spread it around school?"

Jaxson let out a gasp as if he'd been punch in the stomach. "You really think that low of me?"

Ada wrapped the towel around her waist. "Don't bother answering. I already know everything that I need to know."

She barged past him and stormed up the beach.

He scoffed in disbelief. He stared out over the water and raked his hands through his hair.


	40. Chapter 40

Casey hovered by the surf club, his board tucked under his arm. He watched Ada as she stormed up the beach.

"Oi!" He shouted. "Are you alright? You left your board at home."

She strutted past him, moving further away from the beach. He chased after her.

"I didn't feel like surfing." She shouted, over her shoulder.

Casey caught up to her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Nothing, Casey. Just leave me alone."

"Was that Jaxson? Did he say something to you?"

She stopped walking and glared at him. "No. I said it was nothing." Her breathing raced.

"Why don't you come with me." Casey nodded towards the ocean. "You can use my board."

"Casey, I just told you, I don't feel like it."

She went to walk away but Casey grabbed her arm. "Ada, wait."

"Just get off me!" She snatched her hand back and swung it into his jaw.

Casey rocked back and clasped his hands around his chin. He stared at her, in shock.

Her hands shook uncontrollably. She took a step back and raked her hands through her hair, her gaze fixed to the floor.

Casey sniffed. He wiped blood from his lip.

"I'm sorry." She said shakily. "I'm sorry."

Casey took a deep breath. "Come here." He said as he stepped towards her, his hands outstretched. She glanced up at him but didn't move.

"Come here, now. I'm not kidding." He said firmly.

She shuffled towards him and he pulled her into a hug, cradling her head with his hand.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Casey mumbled. "The whole school knows?"

"Yeah." Her breathing slowed.

After a moment, he relaxed his arms and took a step back. "Let me see your hand."

"It's fine." She lifted her fist for his inspection, her hands no longer shaking.

Casey frowned. "As if Brax isn't going to notice your busted knuckles."

"Like he wouldn't notice your face first."

Casey scoffed. "Please, you barely touched me."

Ada rolled her eyes.

Casey smirked. "Don't worry about it. I'll sort it."

She nodded gratefully. "Thanks. I've gotta go to work." She said as she turned and scuffled away.

* * *

Casey opened the door to the house and waltzed into the kitchen.

Heath looked up from the sofa and leapt to his feet. "Woah. What happened to you?"

Brax glanced up from the kitchen table as Casey emerged with two slices of bread in his hand.

"Don't overreact." Casey pleaded.

Brax tapped his own lip. "What's this?"

Casey tore off a piece of bread and stuffed it into his mouth. He swallowed. "Ada hit me."

"What?" Heath cried. "You let her hit you?"

Casey shot him a glare. "Let her? You've met Ada, right?!" He said sarcastically.

Brax got to his feet. "She hit ya?"

Casey spoke through his mouthful. "Yeah, it's alright, we're sweet. I caught her after she spoke Jaxson and I think it had got her riled up. She was freaking out."

Brax exhaled and put his hands on his hips.

Casey stepped towards him. "She fine now, I got her to calm down. Don't read too much into it, Brax. She was just letting off steam."

Brax rubbed his forehead furiously. "I thought we got through to her."

Casey shrugged. "This isn't easy for her, Brax."

"Yeah, I know that!" Brax shouted. He shook his head. "I just don't know how to help her."

Heath slumped back down into the sofa. "Let's face it. None of us of ever did. She's been dealing with this for years… you really think it was us that got her through it?" He scoffed.

Brax stared at him. "Don't."

Heath flicked the TV off and turned his head towards him. "Face it, big brother. You would've had a word with him by now and he would've sorted it." He stood to his feet and shuffled out the door. "You know we're lost without him."

* * *

Ada stood behind the bar in Angelo's.

Kyle appeared from the storeroom and took to sorting through the receipts and placing them in the till. "So, when exactly are you going to stop throwing punches?"

Ada sighed. "News travels fast. Can we not talk about it?"

"I think you owed Casey a right hook, to be fair. Especially as you seem to be doling them out left, right and centre."

"Kyle." She snapped. "Seriously."

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Alright. Did table 5 get their order?"

Ada uncorked a bottle of wine and placed in on a tray. As her gaze lifted she froze, staring at the doorway.

Kyle examined a receipt. "Table 5?"

Ada stayed silent.

Kyle glanced at her. "Ad?"

"You've gotta be kidding me." She muttered.

Kyle looked up properly and followed her gaze to the doorway, where Jaxson and Finn stood. Kyle studied them, noticing Finn's busted lip.

Kyle looked back to Ada, her face had turned pale.

"Is that the kid from school?" Kyle asked.

Ada stayed silent.

Kyle stormed around the bar towards them. "Mate, you better get out before I throw you out." He said menacingly, glaring at Finn.

Jaxson stepped forward. "He's just here to speak to Ada."

Kyle towered over him. "Not gonna happen." His eyes flicked to the door. "Get out."

Jaxson and Finn froze to the spot.

Ada moved around the bar and stood beside Kyle. "What do you want?"

"Just get back to work, Ad." Kyle ordered, under his breath.

Finn swallowed. "I'm here to apologise."

Kyle grabbed hold of him and pushed him backwards.

Finn stumbled, grabbing onto a chair to stable himself.

The restaurant fell silent.

"I said, get out." Kyle barked.

Finn's eyes met Ada's. His lip twitched nervously. He took a breath, turned around and walked out of the restaurant.

Kyle nodded to Jaxson. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"He needed to apologise." Jaxson looked to Ada. "The girl Finn's seeing has an uncle who's a lawyer. She overhead a conversation about Casey's trial. Her and Finn told everyone about it."

Jaxson started to turn away.

Ada stepped forward, pushing past Kyle. "Jaxson?"

Jaxson turned back. He stared at her. "I just thought you deserved to know where it came from." He walked out of the restaurant.

Ada started after him but Kyle stepped in her way. "Don't. Don't even think about it."

Ada sighed.

"Go." Kyle put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. "Apologies, everyone!" He announced to the restaurant. "Please, continue to enjoy your meal. The next round is on us."

* * *

Jaxson burst out of the surf club. He looked around but Finn was nowhere to be seen.

"Oi!" A voice shouted from behind him.

Jaxson whipped around.

Brax charged towards him. He grabbed Jaxson and thrust him against the wall.

Jaxson grunted and wrestled in his grip. "What's your problem?"

Brax bared his teeth. "You. You're my problem. Because I thought you and her were meant to be mates."

"We are."

"Some mate, you are eh?! Spreading rumours about her."

"I didn't spread anything."

Brax scoffed.

"I should have hit him myself. I admit that." Jaxson breathed. "But I didn't spread anything, I found out about it and that everyone knew just before she did."

He lifted Jaxson off the wall and slammed him against it again. Jaxson groaned.

Brax leaned closer. "How would I believe you, eh?"

"Because I like her!" Jaxson yelled.

Brax froze.

Jaxson sighed. "I couldn't do that to her." He said softly. "Especially about something like this."

Brax released his grip and took a step back. He ran his hand through his hair.

Jaxson doubled over, catching his breath. He looked up at Brax. "She could've told me herself. I wouldn't have ever talked trash about her. I'm not that guy... not anymore."

Brax put his hands on his hips and stared at him. He took a deep breath, turned and walked away.

* * *

Ada lifted a glass under the sink and turned the tap on. Her hand shook as she brought the glass to her lips and gulped it down. The glass slipped from her grasp and smashed on the floor.

Casey leapt up from the sofa. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Ada said rashly as she scooped up the glass fragments with her hands.

"Oi." Brax barked from behind her. "Leave it."

"Brax, it's fine."

"What did I say?!" Brax yelled. "Leave it. I'll sort it."

Brax budged Ada out the way and retrieved the dust pan and brush from underneath the sink.

Ada shuffled out of the kitchen and sunk into the sofa.

Kyle and Heath emerged from the hallway. "What happened?" Kyle asked.

No one answered.

A knock at the door distracted them. Kyle yanked the door open.

Jaxson stood behind it.

"Mate." Kyle breathed. "Get lost."

Ada swivelled around.

"Nah, it's alright." Brax called as he moved into the living room. "I asked him to come over."

Casey frowned at him. "What?"

Brax nodded to Ada. "I reckon you two should talk. Head out the back, eh?"

Ada rose slowly from the sofa and stared at Jaxson. She nodded to him and he followed her through to the kitchen and out to the garden.

The boys turned to Brax in question.

Brax ignored them and sauntered down the hall.

Heath smirked. "Oh, I get it." He shouted down the corridor. "The next best thing, eh?"


	41. Chapter 41

Ada walked into the garden with Jaxson in tow. She took a seat on the decking. He tentatively sat down next to her.

"What did Brax say to you?" She asked, avoiding eye contact.

Jaxson shook his head. "Nothing."

"Did he threaten you?"

"No."

Ada took a breath. "I shouldn't have accused you. We said we were mates and I should've trusted that."

Jaxson looked at the floor. "Do you still not trust me?"

Ada didn't answer.

Jaxson shook his head in annoyance.

Ada snapped her head towards him. "Jaxson, you're still the jerk that picked a fight with Casey on our first day here and called us trash!"

Jaxson scoffed. "And what, Ada?! Are you still the same person you were back then?"

She frowned at him and he watched as her mind raced.

"No." He grumbled. "I didn't think so."

Her gaze flicked up at him.

His eyes locked on to hers. "You make no sense, you know that?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"Your brothers are criminals. Drug dealers. Kidnappers. Murderers-"

"-Careful, Jaxson." She warned.

"-But you forgive them so easily." He gulped and lowered his voice. "Why is it that I'm the only one you don't believe has a good side… as well as a bad one?"

Ada stared at him, dumbfounded. She caught her breath and looked away.

Jaxson stood to his feet and turned to leave.

Ada whipped around. "Jaxson, wait."

He stopped.

She stood up and fiddled with her fingers. "I don't know. I don't know why. I'm trying to figure a lot out at the moment. It's not easy, okay?"

He looked at her plainly. "That's what mates are for. That is, if you don't push them away." He said, then turned and left.

Ada watched him leave, longing after him. She sunk back onto the decking.

* * *

Ada sat at a table in Angelo's staring furiously at an open textbook. She scribbled violently onto a pad of paper. She let out a grunt before launching her pen across the room.

Kyle and Heath looked up from the behind the bar as the pen pinged off a chair and rolled along the floor. They shared a concerned glance.

Ada folded her arms on the table and laid her head down with a huff.

Heath moved around the bar and retrieved the pen from the floor. He waded over to Ada.

Kyle smiled apologetically at a nearby table.

"Oi." Heath called. "Generally, when people eat they like to do it without objects flying at their head."

Heath slapped the pen onto Ada's table.

She glanced up. "Sorry." She said pathetically.

Heath tapped the book. "Aren't you meant to be the smart one? What's wrong with you?"

She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm behind on the work I was set for my suspension and I go back tomorrow."

Heath pulled up a chair and sat down. "Did you fix things with that Jaxson bloke?"

Ada grabbed the pen and pulled the textbook closer to her, ignoring him.

Heath sniffed. "Guess not."

Ada slammed the book closed, making Heath jump backwards. She pushed her chair back, making the legs screech across the floor. "Whatever, screw it. I'm going surfing."

She dumped the books onto the bar. She stared at Kyle and then turned back to Heath. "If Brax asks, I finished it. Alright?"

She thrust her bag over her shoulder and strode out of the restaurant.

Heath turned to meet the shocked faces of the customers behind him. He chuckled awkwardly. "Sisters, eh?"

* * *

Ada hovered in the school corridor, clutching a pile of textbooks. She sighed, looking at her locker which was shielded by a group of her classmates.

Jaxson appeared behind her and watched her fidget on the spot.

He let out an annoyed sigh and strutted over to the group of students. He glared at the girl that stood directly against Ada's locker.

"Move." Jaxson ordered.

The girl looked at him in shock. "What?" She giggled.

"That's her locker." He nodded to Ada, who darted her eyes away frantically. "So, move."

"Alright, Jaxson. Chill out." The girl hissed as she stepped away, pulling her friends with her.

Jaxson waited by the locker as Ada approached.

She glared at him. "What are you doing?"

Jaxson huffed. "Please, what were you going to do? Carry those books around all day."

Ada opened her locker and stuffed the bundle of books into the locker.

Two guys walked past slowly. They muttered under the breath to each other, staring at Ada.

She glanced over her shoulder and turned back to her locker, taking a deep breath.

Jaxson glared at them. He rolled his eyes and let out a growl. He slammed Ada's locker shut and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

He led her the opposite way down the corridor and out of the door.

* * *

Jaxson leant against the fence at the top of the beach.

"Here." Ada said behind him.

He turned as she thrust a juice into his hand.

"I owed you one." She said plainly.

He nodded a thanks.

She stepped forward and leaned beside him. "You know I don't need you to defend me."

A scowl formed on Jaxson's face. "You think that's what I think? Ada, you don't have to tell me that."

She nodded, studying his face. "You're still mad?"

He stared out at the ocean. "I was just trying to be a mate."

"Thanks." She said softly.

She turned her body towards him and looked into his eyes, demanding attention.

Eventually, he gave in and tilted his head to meet her gaze.

She smiled sweetly. "So when are you gonna forgive me?"

He let out a chuckle. "Ada Braxton knows how to charm. I'm shocked."

She took a sip of her juice. "Please," She teased, "I didn't grow up only learning how to punch."

He smiled but looked down to the floor.

"I'm working on trusting people." She confessed. "I promise."

Jaxson fiddled with his straw. "I could forgive you… If you do one thing for me."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"But I don't know if you're up for it. You'd have to be pretty tough."

"Excuse me?!" She said comically. "You have no idea how tough I am, rich boy!"

"Oh, I dunno." He joked.

"You wanna see my scar!?" She grabbed at the hem of her dress and tugged it. "Because I will show you my scar."

He laughed loudly.

Her eyes widened. "You think I'm afraid to flash this whole beach?"

"It's okay, it's okay!" He said through a chuckle. He put his hand over hers, holding her dress down.

She let go of her dress and folded her arms. "What is it?"

Jaxson sighed.

She studied his face for clues. "Seriously! What?!"

He coughed nervously and then met her gaze. "Come to the dance with me."

Ada froze. "What?"

"You heard me."

"What dance?"

Jaxson chuckled. "You really pay no attention to anything other than the books at school, do you? The end of year dance, it's on Saturday."

Ada scoffed and turned away. "Jaxson…"

"What?"

She shook her head. "I don't do that kind of thing."

Jaxson shrugged. "That's my condition. Then all is forgiven."

Ada itched her forehead frantically. "You've got to be kidding me."

He pressed his lips together and shook his head.

She leant over the fence and hung her head.

Jaxson took a sip of his juice and then grinned cheekily. He took a step back. "Let's see how tough you really are, River Girl."

Ada stood up straight and stared at him in shock.

He strolled backwards.

"Jaxson?!" She yelled after him.

His smiled beamed at her and he lifted his juice into the air, as if offering to cheers.

He shook her head and flicked her tongue into her cheek. "He can't be serious." She murmured.

Her eyes followed him as he walked further and further away. Eventually, he waved and turned around, disappearing into the distance.

She stood frozen to the spot. She ran her hand through her hair and stared out at the ocean in disbelief.


	42. Chapter 42

Ada entered the surf club and approached the stairs leading to Angelo's.

She stopped and shifted from foot to foot.

She clenched at the strap of her backpack and shook her head.

She huffed and turned on her heel, walking back to the door. But froze.

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a sigh.

She turned back around, opened her eyes and charged up the stairs.

* * *

Ada breezed through the restaurant and threw herself against the bar.

Kyle looked up from the books with a jump. He stared at her questioningly. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He said, putting his pen behind his ear.

Ada shook her head. "Nah. I just need a favour."

Kyle rested his arms on the bar. "What is it?"

"I need Saturday off."

Kyle cocked his head. "What? Why?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I just gotta do something."

Kyle readjusted, leaning in closer. "Well, where are you going?"

"Can I have it off, or what?" She replied firmly.

Kyle took the pen from behind his ear and let his gaze fall back to the books. "Does Brax know?"

Ada groaned. "What is your problem? It's just one shift."

Kyle looked up at her. "You know he's still giving me grief about the counselling thing? How I didn't tell him you missed it? If you've got a problem you can talk to him about it."

Ada clenched her teeth and scowled.

She turned around and stormed out of the restaurant.

Kyle looked up as she left, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Ada took a breath before opening the door to the Braxton house.

"Oh." She said as she stepped inside.

Brax sat against the kitchen table. Ricky was pressed against him, her lips on his.

They readjusted at the sound of the door, standing to attention.

"Sorry." Ada said, turning to leave. "I'll come back later."

Brax stood to his feet. "Nah, it's alright."

Ada turned back, slowly.

Ricky stood to the side, attempting to cover her smile with her hands.

Brax nodded to Ada. "What's up?"

Ada stepped forward. "It's no big deal. It's just I need Saturday off from work. Kyle said I had to speak to you first."

"Righto. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Ada scratched her head nervously. "I've got plans with a friend that day."

"A friend?"

"Jaxson."

Brax rubbed his forehead. "Alright. Yeah, I'll get cover sorted. I'll let Kyle know too."

Ada nodded. "Cool."

"Oi, Ad." Brax said as he dug into his pocket and took out a wad of cash. He sifted through the notes and held out a chunk towards her. "Take this, in case you need something, eh?"

Ada tentatively took the money. "Alright, thanks."

Brax nodded.

She turned and left, pulling the door behind her.

Ricky studied Brax's face. "What are you smiling at? What was that all about?"

Brax stepped towards her. "Ah, it's nothing." He put his hand on her face. "Where were we?"

Ricky giggled.

* * *

Ada walked into the house holding a large shopping bag.

She froze as she entered. Brax, Heath, Casey and Kyle lounged around the TV.

She stared at them. "What are you all doing here? Who's at Angelo's?"

Brax shrugged. "Ah, we closed for the day. We already set up for tonight."

"Tonight?"

Kyle turned his head. "Yeah, the school dance. They needed a venue so we said they could hold it there."

Ada face dropped. "The school dance is at Angelo's?"

Brax nodded. ""Yeah, that's why you need the night off, right?"

Heath smirked. "Yeah, what's in the bag, princess? Wanna show us your frock?"

Ada dropped the bag to the floor. She charged around the sofa and put her hands around Heath's neck. "You are so dead."

Casey pulled her away and Kyle stepped in between them.

They boys grinned from ear to ear.

"So you all knew?!" Ada yelled.

The boys chuckled.

Brax nodded at Heath. "He's chaperoning."

Ada glared at him and launched her fist into his arm. "You're what?!"

Heath clutched his dead arm and groaned. 'Yeah, Bianca asked me. What was I meant to do?" He winked at her. "You best not cause any trouble, eh?"

Ada punched his arm again but Heath just laughed.

"I'm coming too." Casey said. "Now the trial is over, Bianca said I could think about coming back to school."

"I can't believe this." Ada muttered.

Kyle smiled. "And I'll be there working, obviously."

Ada glared at Brax. "Are you pitching up too?"

Brax shook his head. "Nah, I think you'll be alright."

Ada tilted her head and gave him a fake smile. She turned on her heel and shoved Casey and Kyle out of her way. She stormed down the corridor, scooping up the bag as she passed.

The boys looked at each other, chuckling.

* * *

Ada looked at herself in the mirror. She stroked the material of the dress she wore. It was a t-shirt dress, a somewhat casual style, but the top layer of material was a silver lace. It hung slightly off her body and swung gently as she rocked from side to side.

She shook her hair out and let it fall naturally over her shoulders.

She studied her reflection and then buried her head in her hands. She squealed quietly.

"What am I doing?"

The sound of a knock at the door made her jump. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of her room.

* * *

In the living room, Heath, dressed in a suit, was already reaching for the door.

He opened it and let out a gasp. "Woah. Look at you!"

Ada relaxed as heard Bianca's voice and walked casually into the living room.

"Thank you." Bianca said, giving Heath a twirl. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Heath leaned in and kissed her, but she batted him away. "Chaperones, Heath! Remember?"

"Ahh c'mon." He teased, stealing another kiss.

They stopped as Jaxson appeared behind them.

"Wow, look at you mate!" Heath said, looking him up and down. "You look like you're ready for court!"

Bianca nudged him. "C'mon, we gotta go! We should be the first ones there."

"Alright," He turned around to look at Ada. "You coming with us, yeah?"

Ada forced a laugh. "Yeah, over my dead body." She said sternly.

Bianca pulled Heath out the door. "We'll see you there!"

Jaxson shifted uncomfortably. He stepped through the door. "Was that… Heath and Miss Scott?"

Ada sighed. "Yeah, apparently tonight is a Braxton affair. I'll explain on the way." She lowered her voice. "Try not to freak."

She pulled on her heels. Jaxson leant her his arm to stable herself. She stood up straight when she had finished and smiled gratefully.

Brax stood to his feet. "Oi." He called.

Ada turned back and sighed. "Brax." She warned.

He looked past her and stared at Jaxson. "You make sure she has a good night, eh?"

Jaxson swallowed but nodded. "Sure, I will."

Brax flicked his eyebrows. "Good."

"Right!" Ada said. "We're going. Bye."

She stepped outside and pulled the door closed behind them.

She looked at him and took a breath.

"Nice dress." He chuckled.

Ada hit him playfully and laughed. She put her arms through his. "Let's get this over with, rich boy."

* * *

Angelo's was teeming with students in dresses and suits as loud music blared from the speakers.

Casey leant against the bar and nodded at Kyle. "Oi, is that the bloke that Ada decked?"

Kyle followed Casey' gaze to see Finn, sat with his arm around a girl, sipping his drink slowly.

Kyle turned back to Casey. "If I say yeah, are you gonna do something stupid?"

Casey scoffed. He brought his drink to his lips. "Not tonight."

Heath sauntered over to them. "What are you ladies chatting about?"

"The jerk that Ada beat up, he's sat over there." Casey nodded towards Finn.

Heath looked, his face stern.

Their gazes shifted as Jaxson and Ada walked through the doorway.

Ada gripped onto Jaxson's arm. "I think this was a bad idea. I feel sick."

"We walked around outside for ages, we couldn't put it off any longer. Just relax."

Ada swallowed, eyeing the room. "Easy for you to say, jerk."

Jaxson smiled, he took her hand and led her through the room.

As they moved through the crowd, Finn got up from his seat. He stepped towards them, blocking their path.

Finn stared at Ada. "I didn't think you'd come to something like this."

Jaxson raised his chin. "What do you want?"

"I already said I was sorry for running my mouth. Can we let it go?"

Jaxson stepped to him. "This isn't the time or the place, alright?"

Ada looked to the bar. Casey was now stood to his feet. Heath and Kyle were at his side, both tense and glaring at them. She stepped forward and looked Finn dead in the eye. "Sure. Let's forget it."

Jaxson shot a glance at her. "Ada."

"Just stay out of our way tonight, alright?" She said, not taking her eyes off of Finn. "But as of tomorrow, this whole thing is in the past."

Finn stared at her, shocked, but he nodded in agreement.

Ada pulled on Jaxson's arm. "C'mon, let's get a drink."

"You didn't have to do that." Jaxson said, after they were out of Finn's earshot.

She grabbed a can of soda from the snack table and handed it to him. "He's your mate. And… I'm done hiding." She tapped her can against his. "Cheers." She said with a smile and took a swig.

He smiled back.

She nodded at him. "You don't happen to have a hip flask anywhere in that fancy suit of yours, do ya?"

Jaxson chuckled, beaming at her.

* * *

Ada hung at the edge of the bar watching her classmates go crazy on the dance floor. Jaxson moved beside her. "You wanna join in?"

Ada smirked. "Absolutely not."

Jaxson laughed. "Wanna get some air?"

Ada nodded. She put her hand in his and they strolled through the crowd.

* * *

Outside the surf club, the music still boomed.

Ada took off her shoes and Jaxson led her down the path to the beach. "How's the worst night of your life going?" Jaxson teased.

Ada shrugged. "Honestly, I guess it could be worse."

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Me either. I should have known that there would be such a steep price for your forgiveness. You think that highly of yourself."

He shot her a cheeky grin. "I'm glad you came."

Ada rolled her eyes playfully. Jaxson let out a chuckle.

The pair froze as a figure arose from the darkness in front of them.

His military style combat boots stepped through the sand, closer towards them. He lifted his head to meet their gaze.

Ada's face dropped.

His normally coiffed dark black hair was now buzzed short, making his face seem harsh and more chiselled. He wore a grey hoodie under a stylish black leather jacket and his hands were stuffed into the pockets of a pair of blue jeans that hung perfectly over his boots.

Ada stopped breathing.

With a blank expression, she let go of Jaxson's hand and stepped forwards.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Marco?"


	43. Chapter 43

**TRIGGER WARNING - THEMES OF ABUSE**

**Thank you for reading this far, everyone! I'm thinking about also starting both a Gossip Girl and a Mentalist fanfic so be sure to follow me as a writer if you think that sounds like your kind of thing!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ada stepped closer. "I mean it, Marco. Why are you here?"

Marco looked at her, his eyes soft. He shot a glance at Jaxson but then locked his gaze back on Ada.

She shoved him but he didn't move. Her voice cracked. "Why?!"

She shoved him harder and he took a step back. "Why are you here?!"

She pushed him hard. He didn't resist and he stumbled back.

"Answer me!" She roared in his face.

Jaxson shifted forward. "Ada."

She ignored him.

Marco didn't take his eyes of Ada.

She pounded her fists onto Marco's chest. He let her, watching, as rage consumed her face.

"Why?! Why!?" She cried.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Heath sprinting towards her, Bianca in tow. Heath stared in shock but then his face turned fierce.

"Ad." Heath said firmly. He reached forward and pulled her away.

She panted and tried to claw her way out of his grasp.

Heath moved her up the beach a few paces.

Bianca looked on, a horrified look on her face.

Heath put his hands either side of Ada's face, forcing her to look at him. He lowered his voice but it was still firm. "You should go back inside. You can't do this right now."

Ada looked at him, finding comfort in his stare.

"Eh?" He said.

She focused on him and took a deep breath, relaxing slightly. She put her hands on his wrists and nodded.

Heath slowly took his hands away. He turned around and glared at Marco, his jaw clenched. "You can't be here."

Marco looked to Heath. His expression softened.

Heath dismissed him, with a nod of the head.

Marco looked at the ground. He turned silently and walked down the beach.

When he was out of sight, Ada let out a sigh. She wiped her face and turned towards Jaxson. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Jaxson replied. "Do you wanna get a drink?"

"Yeah."

They turned and shuffled towards the surf club.

Bianca moved to stand by Heath. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Heath nodded. He put his arm around her. "Yeah, let's go inside."

* * *

Brax lifted his arm from around Ricky and stepped towards the door. He pulled it open.

Marco stood in front of him. He lifted his head slowly. "Brax."

Brax shifted on the spot, staring at him. He hung his head. "What are you doing back?"

"I needed to see Ada."

Brax scoffed. "She's not here… and, listen, you can't see her right now. This is a big night for her, I won't let you ruin it.

Marco hung his head.

Brax closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "You already went there, didn't you?"

Marco didn't respond.

"Mate!" Brax yelled. His hand slammed against the door frame. "What the hell did you say to her?"

Ricky rushed to Brax's side. She placed a hand on his arm. "Hey." She said, urging him to calm down.

Marco looked at Ricky, taken aback. "Huh, guess a lot really can change in a month." He muttered. "It's good to see you, Rick."

She smiled meekly. "You too, Marco."

Brax rubbed his forehead.

Marco shifted his gaze back to Brax. "I didn't get to say anything to her. Heath stopped it and told me to leave."

"Good." Brax replied bluntly. He shook with anger. "Mate, why are you on my doorstep right now? Why are you my problem?! You left the boys. That was your choice."

Marco nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Ricky stepped forward and looked up at Marco. "Listen, you should go, eh?"

Marco turned to leave.

"You don't walk back in here and start bothering her." Brax barked.

Marco froze. He turned his head slightly, to show he was listening.

Brax exhaled. "Other than that, I reckon you and I have nothing else to say to each other."

Brax slammed the door closed.

Marco stepped back and walked away.

* * *

In Angelo's, Kyle pulled Heath to one side.

"Oi?" Kyle asked. "What happened?"

Heath shrugged. "What do you mean?"

Kyle scoffed and moved closer. "Your face has been as white as a sheet since you walked back in here."

Heath ignored him.

"What?" Kyle persisted. "Did something happen with Jaxson and Ada? Did he do something?!"

"Just keep it down, alright?" Heath warned.

Heath moved away but Kyle grabbed his arm. "Heath." He breathed.

Casey stepped towards them. He clocked Kyle's hand on Heath's arm. "What's going on?"

Heath shrugged Kyle's arm off and swallowed. "Marco."

The boys stood back, stunned.

Casey threw a glance over his shoulder. "He's here?"

"He was on the beach."

Kyle nudged Heath. "Did Ada…?"

Heath nodded. "Yeah."

The boys sighed.

"Hey?" Ada called from behind them. "Me and Jaxson are gonna take off, so I'll see you at home."

The boys whipped around.

Casey stepped forward. "Ad, do you want me to come with you?"

She smirked. "Are you trying to get out of the clean up?"

Casey forced a laugh. "Right."

She nodded reassuringly. "No. We'll be alright."

* * *

In the caravan park, Ada stood alone. She took a breath and tapped lightly on the caravan door in front of her. After a minute, it swung open and Marco poked his head out.

They locked eyes.

Marco stepped back. "Do you want to come in?" He asked.

Ada nodded and stepped inside.

She sat down on the sofa bench. He pulled two beers out from a crate and handed her one. She scooted down the sofa bench and he took a seat beside her.

Ada cracked the beer open and chugged half the can before setting it down.

A small smile escaped from Marco's lips. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea how much I needed that." She lifted her gaze to meet his. "What happened? Where did you go?"

Marco's face turned serious. He looked down at the floor.

She leaned in. "How long are you staying?"

"I dunno. But we can talk about me later."

Her eyes surveyed his face. "You look different."

He met her gaze and his face softened. "You look the same. Well, not now exactly."

Ada tugged at her dress. "Yeah, this. _This_ was not my idea."

He took a swig of his beer. "Why is it that that Jaxson kid always manages to get you to dress up? What does he think you are?"

"Don't." She warned.

He took a breath. "I'd say you look good, but I can read it all over your face. I know you're not okay."

Ada's eyes pricked with tears. She blinked them away and nodded. "The school got me a counsellor."

Marco shifted forward. "Good. Are you going?"

Ada wiped her face. "I put it off."

"Why?" Marco replied sternly.

Ada exhaled and then reached for the can.

Marco reached his hand out and snatched it from her. He set it down on the table and stared at her intensely. "Tell me why."

She studied his hands, there were letters tattooed on his knuckles. His left hand read 'LOSS', the right 'LOVE'. Ada lifted her gaze. "Because I can't face it."

Marco leaned forward so his face was close to hers. "You're stronger than this, Ad. You dealt with this when you were nine, you can face it now!"

"What if I didn't?! What if I never did?! What if I just buried it?!" Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I think I've been losing it since I found out I had to testify. Marco, what if I've completely lost it?"

Marco lifted his hand and cradled her cheek. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Listen to me." He said smoothly. "You're a survivor. Your brothers are too, in their own ways. Danny's dead. He's gone. So don't you dare think you're not strong enough to fight this… because you already have."

She looked at him, her eyes wide and full.

She let him guide her head to rest on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

* * *

Ada opened the door to the Braxton's house. Brax sat at the kitchen table, sipping a bottle of beer.

"You're still up?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"Yep."

She stepped into the living room. "Where's Ricky?"

Brax didn't lift his gaze. "She's gotta work in the city tomorrow so she took off."

"Oh."

Brax turned his head towards her. "Did you go and see him?"

Ada paused, she looked to the floor and then nodded. "Yeah."

"Is he staying?"

"I dunno."

Brax nodded silently.

The door opened as Heath, Casey and Kyle walked in.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked.

Ada forced a smile, ignoring him. "Did you get done with the clean up?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah."

Heath studied her face. "Have you been crying?"

Ada wiped her eyes. "Um, yeah." She swallowed and stepped back, flicking her gaze around the room. "Actually, I need to say something. It's about Dad."

She moved over to the table and sat down. She nodded to the empty seats and Casey and Heath moved tentatively towards them.

Kyle turned towards the door. "I'll leave you…"

"-Kyle." Ada called. "What are you? A Bennett... or a Braxton?"

Kyle froze for a second. The boys turned to look at him.

Kyle swallowed. "A Braxton."

"Then sit down." She ordered.

Kyle strode over and joined the table.

Ada fiddled with her fingers.

"What is this Ad?" Casey asked.

"Just shut up, Case." Brax scolded.

"It's okay." Ada reassured him. "I need to explain something, and I need you to hear me out."

Heath swallowed. "Alright."

Ada took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Before Dad went back to prison, him and mum used to fight all the time." She flicked her gaze at Brax, Heath and Casey. "You remember?"

They nodded.

Her voice wobbled but she continued. "He would hit her and then come for us. All of you would push me out the way, you used to tell me to run and to hide under my bed. Then he would always have his way with you guys, a black eye, a bloody nose, breaking an arm or a rib."

"Ad." Casey said.

"I know." She croaked. "It's painful, right? Remembering?"

Kyle leaned forwards in his chair. "You don't have to do this."

"Just hear me out." She pleaded.

Kyle sat back in his chair. The boys readjusted.

She blinked away tears. "I was always safe at that point because I ran and hid and because you were all always in the way. But afterwards, he would wait until you were all asleep. He'd come into my room and tell me he'd kill you all if I made a sound."

Brax tensed. Casey's eyes watered. Heath clenched his fists.

Ada nodded to herself. "If I'd screamed, shouted, you would've come running every time. But I didn't." Tears spilled down her face. "I was a kid and I was scared. He set it up that way."

She wiped her face and locked eyes with each of them, one after another. "He made sure there was nothing you could do."

She lifted her chin and let out a sigh. "So, I'm telling you this because I want to make it absolutely clear, that none of what happened was any of your fault and it wasn't mine either." Her tone turned fierce. "And, I won't let what happened bury me or my family. Danny's the one in the ground." She sniffed and smiled. "We're free... and it's gonna stay that way. You got it?"


	44. Chapter 44

Heath, Casey and Kyle sat at the kitchen table scoffing bowls of cereal.

Brax entered from the corridor and pulled a t-shirt over his head. "Oi, any of you lot see Ad this morning?"

Casey looked up. "Yeah, she went surfing."

"Did she seem alright?"

"Yeah. She seemed fine."

Heath lifted his bowl, tipping the leftover milk into his mouth. He wiped his face. "Why are you worrying so much? Last night put an end on things, eh?"

"It's not just gonna be like that, Heath. But she text me saying she'll do the counselling." He looked to Kyle. "She needs tomorrow arvo of work for it though. Can you sort it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's my trial tomorrow but I'll make it work."

The boys shared awkward glances.

Brax took a breath. "Yeah. Righto."

Heath scoffed.

Brax's eyes darted towards him. "What's your problem?"

Heath shrugged. "Nothing, just Marky's been back in town for five minutes and she's done a U-turn. What did I tell you, eh?"

Heath got up from the table, he brushed past Brax and sauntered out the door.

* * *

Ada sat watching the waves spill onto the beach. She scrunched her toes into the sand and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're up early." A voice said behind her.

She turned and looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun to see Jaxson. She nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't get much sleep."

Jaxson sat down beside her.

She turned to him. "I took off pretty abruptly last night. I'm sorry."

"Did you go and see him?" Jaxson asked plainly.

Ada hesitated. "Yeah."

He broke eye contact and stared out to the ocean. "What's going on?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." She swallowed. "But last night I spoke to my family about what happened, properly, for the first time."

Jaxson looked back towards her. His eyes softened.

She rocked gently back and forth. "After Casey's trial, I was so scared about how what I said would affect my brothers, I didn't think about how it would affect me. Now, I feel like I can finally start processing it. Like I'm ready to start dealing with it, moving on."

"That's great, Ad." Jaxson said softly.

She smiled at him.

He scratched his face. "What about Marco?"

Ada deflated. "Listen, okay, there's a lot about Marco you don't understand. But I told you before how he used to take off when we would argue back in Mangrove River?"

Jaxson nodded.

Ada continued, "A few days, here or there, he'd be gone but he always came back and we would move on. I don't know why he left this time and I don't know why he's back."

"Are you gonna try and find out?"

She looked to him. "Are you gonna try and stop me?"

"Do you want me to?"

Ada's gaze lingered on him.

His face was genuine and sincere.

Ada caught her breath. She stood to her feet and wiped the sand off her legs. "I'm sorry, I can't do this right now."

Jaxson turned and watched as she strode away.

* * *

Marco stepped out of his caravan and froze.

Brax stood in front of him with a straight face. "You got a minute?"

Brax gestured towards the two picnic chairs nearby and then sank down in one.

Marco waited but then shuffled over and joined him. "I thought we had nothing else to say to each other?" He grumbled.

Brax shrugged. "What did you say to Ad?"

Marco looked puzzled. "Nothing. Why? She alright?"

"Yeah. She's going to do the counselling."

"That good, isn't it?"

Brax fiddled with his fingers. "Yep."

Marco watched. "Has it been that bad?" He asked tentatively.

Brax swallowed. "Yeah."

Marco hung his head. "I just told her that she was strong enough to face it. That you all were. That's all." Marco took a breath. "Listen, Brax, what I said to you the day of the trial… it was out of line."

"It's alright-"

"-Nah, it's not. I just…" Marco rubbed his hands over his head. "My whole world fell apart, Brax. Everything I'd ever done to protect her-"

Brax turned towards him. "I know." He tentatively put a hand on Marco's shoulder. "Mate, I know."

* * *

Ada walked into Angelo's. Kyle wielded a broom aimlessly in the corner.

Ada scanned the room, there was mess everywhere. "What did you do? Have some of the spiked punch, or something? I thought you guys said you'd cleaned up last night?"

Kyle didn't look up.

"Hello?" She called. "Wayward brother?"

His head snapped around. "Sorry, what?"

"What's with you?"

He stood to his feet and grabbed a bag of rubbish. He moved across the restaurant and lobbed in into the backroom. "Nothing."

"Something's got you spaced out, what's going on?"

Kyle hung his head.

"Is it about what I said yesterday? I thought you wanted me to open up. If you can't handle it-"

"-No, no, of course not."

"Then, what is it?" Ada probed.

"It's my trial tomorrow." He said quietly.

"What?"

"For the kidnapping." Kyle sighed. "I got recognised by the court as a Braxton and my lawyer reckons I could be looking at five years."

"What?! You're kidding me, aren't you?"

Kyle ignored her and moved around the bar.

Ada glanced up as Casey strode in to the restaurant. "Casey? Did you know about the trial tomorrow?"

Casey hesitated. "Yeah," He looked to Kyle. "Listen, they reckon it's best if we go separately."

Kyle nodded.

Ada stared at Casey. "You're not still helping the prosecution with Kyle's case, are you?!"

Casey met her glare but didn't respond.

Ada flushed red with anger. "Well, tell them you're out!"

"I don't know if I can, Ad. I'm the victim."

Ada raised her voice. "Exactly, if the victim doesn't even turn up the prosecution has nothing, you idiot!"

"Oi!" Brax boomed from the doorway. He sauntered in, Marco on his tail. "What's going on?"

The three of them shifted uncomfortably. Ada tried her best to avoid Marco's gaze.

Casey broke the silence. "Ada reckons I shouldn't co-operate as the victim in Kyle's case."

"Tell him I'm right, Brax!" Ada cried.

"Just leave it." Kyle snapped.

Ada shot a glance towards him. "Kyle-"

"-I said, leave it." Kyle grumbled.

Ada huffed.

Brax stepped forward. "Enough." He took a breath and looked to Casey. "I reckon it's a good idea. If he goes away, I don't know how we'll manage this place. But… it's your decision, Case. You were the one in the desert."

Kyle hung his head.

Casey's eyes flicked to Kyle. He exhaled. "Fine. I'll call them."

Ada sighed in relief. She turned to Kyle. "I'll be there for you tomorrow anyway."

Brax shook his head. "Nah, you've got school."

"Brax."

"That's it. End off." Brax snapped. "You've already missed too much from your suspension, it's not up for discussion."

Marco raised an eyebrow. He looked to Casey. "Suspension?" He mouthed.

Casey shuffled towards him. "She decked a kid." He whispered.

Marco exhaled and shook his head. "Of course she did."

A small smile escaped from Casey's lips.

Ada snapped her head towards Marco. "Don't start! What the hell are you even doing here?!"

Brax looked to Marco. "She's got a point. Get to work, eh? Then you can manage the place tomorrow."

Ada frowned. "What?"

Kyle stepped around the bar. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Brax barked.

Kyle shook his head. "You gave him his job back, just like that?"

Brax stepped to him. "Yeah. Get over it, eh?"

Ada scowled. "Are you joking me?"

Brax stared at her but didn't say a word.

She scoffed, her face like thunder. She barged past Brax and stormed out the restaurant.

"Brax." Kyle pleaded.

"Just do your job, will ya!" Brax yelled. He turned on his heel and strode out after Ada.

* * *

Brax raced beside the fence that ran alongside the beach. "Ad, will you just wait up?"

Ada whipped around. "What the hell are you doing?"

Brax put his hands on his hips. "Look, if you don't wanna work with him you don't have to. I'll swap your shifts around, you won't have to see him."

She charged towards him. "I haven't even had a chance to talk to him about him leaving and you just give him his job back?!"

"He's a boy."

"He left the boys!" Ada screamed. She lifted her hands to her head. "He left, Brax. He left _me_." Her eyes watered. "You don't get to make that call." She spun around.

"It's my fault." Brax said quietly.

Ada froze.

Brax swallowed. "He left because of me."

Ada turned around and stared at him. "What?"

Brax struggled to find the words. He scratched his forehead furiously. "When you were kid, after Dad went back inside, Marco came to town and you started following him around-"

"-Yeah, I know that!" She yelled.

"Then you also know that I brought him in! I gave him a place to stay, introduced him to the boys, set him up on his first job… all of it! It was all me. And, I did it for one thing."

Ada's glared at him. "What are you saying?"

"I told him that it was his job to protect you. I told him that if you ever got hurt… that I'd kill him."

"So what, Brax?! That's a pretty normal threat coming from someone like you, am I supposed to be surprised?"

Brax shook his head. "You don't get it. That's all Marco lived for from then on. But he couldn't change what happened with Dad and that killed him. That's why he left."

Confusion spread across Ada's face. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's my fault!" Brax barked. "He'd do anything for you, Ad, and I'm the one that told him that was who he should be! I realised last night, I was outta line. He was just a kid, with no home and no family. I told him that everything I gave him was only his if you were alright!"

Ada stared at him. Her breathing slowed.

Brax kicked the ground. "That's why he left, Ad. Because the whole time, you weren't alright... and there was nothing he could've done about it."

Ada's swallowed her tears. "I have to go." She muttered and turned away.


	45. Chapter 45

Brax stepped into the living room and threw his keys onto the side.

Ricky leapt out from the darkness of the corridor and giggled. "Well, hey stranger."

Brax stumbled back in surprise. He exhaled, regaining his composure, and strutted over to the kitchen table and sat down, without saying a word.

Ricky frowned. "What's with you?"

Brax rubbed his forehead. "Nothing. Aren't you meant to be in the city?"

"I thought I'd suprise you. How come you're not at the restaurant? I thought I'd have to wait longer."

"Marco and Kyle are there."

"_Marco_?"

"Yeah." Brax said wearily.

Ricky moved towards him, confused. "What's going on? You slammed the door in his face a couple of days ago."

He shrugged. "Ah nothing. It was just something Heath said, it was bothering me."

She pulled the chair out opposite him and sat down. "You mean Heath said something worthwhile?"

Brax scoffed. "Yeah, well he was right. Marco was back one night and Ada starting dealing with it all. It wouldn't happened if he wasn't here."

She shook her head. "You don't know that, Brax."

"Yeah, I do! She needs him." He hung his head and raked his hands through his hair. "Let's face it, she's never needed us."

Ricky put her hand on his. "Brax." She said softly.

He shrugged her away. "Nah, it's alright." He got up from the table. "I'm gonna take a shower, eh?"

* * *

In the dark Ada climbed the stairs to Angelo's. She stepped in to the restaurant to see a swarm of River Boys, cans in hand, music blaring from the speakers.

Ada muscled her way through and found Heath, leaning against the bar. A cheesy grin decorated his face.

"Oi, where's Brax?" She called.

He noticed her and shrugged, reaching for another beer. "I dunno. He never came back, you put him in a bad mood."

"What the hell is all this?" She turned around and took in the carnage that was unfolding. The boys jostled loudly and chanted at the top of their lungs.

Ada zoned in on Marco, a dark bruise decorated his eye. Marco chugged a beer and the boys roared in delight.

Heath stood up. "It's a welcome back party for Marky."

Ada's head snapped back to Heath. "What the hell happened to his face?"

Heath smirked and sipped from his beer. "Welcome home present."

She glared at him.

He shrugged. "What? You think they were gonna let him off without a scratch?"

She stepped to him, furious. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Just go home, eh?"

"Does Bianca know you're here?"

Heath hesitated.

Ada scoffed. "Of course not."

"I'm just having some drinks with some mates!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Oi, Heath!" One of the River Boys yelled over the music. "Send your sister home. She's killing the vibe."

Ada twisted around stepped to him. "You got a problem!?"

Heath grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "Leave it." He ordered under his breath.

Ada yanked her arm free and swept it across the bar, sending bottles smashing to the floor. The room felt quiet almost instantly. The music came to a stop. Marco turned around and noticed Ada for the first time.

"What the hell!" Heath roared.

Ada lifted her chin and glared at Heath. "You can tell Brax to get off my back about school and the counselling. Tell him he can stuff it for all I care."

Ada turned on her heel and stormed out of the restaurant.

Marco moved over to Heath. He glared at him, confused. "What the hell happened?"

* * *

Marco opened the door to his caravan and stepped inside. He froze.

Ada sat on the sofa bench, fiddling with her fingers.

Marco let out a sigh. "I was looking for you. You took off so quick."

Ada leaned back and rubbed her shoulders with her hands.

Marco moved closer. "What happened?"

Ada stayed silent.

Marco twitched in frustration and sat down beside her.

"Look Ad, if this is about me coming back and being at the restaurant-"

"-Just shut up." She said softly.

Marco stopped talking and looked her over.

She lifted her eyes slowly and met his. "Brax said something to me."

"Okay." Marco nodded, prompting her to go on.

She swallowed. "He said he told you that if you didn't protect me that you couldn't be part of the boys. He said that's why you left after the trial… because of the promise you'd made to him."

Marco shifted in his seat.

Ada carried on, her voice wavering. "I know how much being part of a family means to you so, Marco, I need you to tell me… was it all a lie?"

Marco froze.

Ada's eyes watered. She blinked the tears away. "Was everything we had because of a deal between you and Brax?"

Marco fumed. He gritted his teeth and scowled. "Ada, how can you say that?" He stood to his feet.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and full. "What am I supposed to think?" She stuttered.

Marco paced the caravan. His face turned red in anger. "Ada, I left because I'd let you down and I didn't think you could forgive me!"

She frowned at him. "That doesn't make sense! What happened with Dad was before you even got to Mangrove River."

"Do you think that matters?!" He roared. "When the trial happened I couldn't believe that I didn't know and that I hadn't been there for you ever since. You're the most important person in my life, Ada!"

Ada stared at him. Her face pale.

His eyes burned into hers. "Do you know how painful it is to know that the person you love the most has been hurting and you did nothing to stop it? That you didn't even know?! How could I live with that?! And now, you're asking me if everything I've ever done for you was just some dumb ploy to be a River Boy?!"

Marco punched his fist into the cabinet.

Ada jumped.

Marco strode towards the door and kicked it open. "I can't believe this."

Ada leapt up from the sofa. "Wait." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

He turned around, his face inches from hers. Sweat beads framed his red face, his breathing fast and shallow.

Ada's eyes lingered on him. Her expression conveyed her fear, as she tried to catch her breath. "Just wait."

Marco studied her face. He sighed, aggression slipping away. His eyes flicked to hers. "Do you really believe that?"

Ada lifted her hand and rested it on the side of his face. She moved closer to him.

He didn't take his eyes off hers.

She moved even closer, her lips almost touching his and gently shook her head.

Marco took a moment, registering her response, then wrapped an arm around her waist. He lifted his hand towards her neck and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Ada shrugged on her t-shirt and stepped out of caravan. Marco perched on the chair outside, holding the phone to his ear. He turned his head towards her.

"Yep." He said into the mouthpiece. "It's all alright. I gotta go."

Marco stuffed the phone back into his pocket and rose to his feet. He smiled at her.

"Do you want some brekkie?"

Ada raised her eyebrows in alarm. "Was that Brax?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?!"

"Just that you came here last night…" He let out a small smile. "And that you were already passed out asleep when I got here."

Ada sighed and shifted from foot to foot. "Good."

Marco stepped towards her. "Wanna hit the diner? You've still got time before school starts."

"It's Kyle's trial today, I gotta go."

Ada turned to leave.

Marco lunged towards her. "Ad, wait."

"What?" She rolled her eyes. "Look, I know the counselling, school, I already heard it all from Brax. But Marco, Kyle's my brother."

Marco scoffed. "He's your half brother, Ad, and he's on trial for kidnapping Casey."

She looked away from him in annoyance. After a moment, she stepped to him. "You know, after the trial, Kyle's the one that found me. Not Brax, Heath, Casey. Not you. _Kyle_. He was there for me when you weren't."

Marco tensed, he pressed his lips together into a line. "Ad-"

"-I'm gonna say this one more time! He's my _brother_." She scoffed. "How can you have Blood and Sand tattooed on your arm and still not get that?"

She barged past him and strutted away.

"Ada?" Marco called after her. "Oi!"

She turned on her heel. "What?!"

Marco waved his phone in the air. "They made a deal."

Aggression dropped from her face. "What?"

Marco walked towards her slowly. "Case spoke to the prosecution. Suspended sentence and five years parole but he'll walk. The court proceedings today will just be a formality."

"Are you serious?"

He held the phone up. "Brax just told me."

"I've gotta go." Ada turned and rushed away.

Marco's eyes followed her into the distance.


	46. Chapter 46

Ada burst into the living room.

"Here she is!" Heath called, as he shrugged on his suit jacket. "The party crasher."

Ada ignored him and zoned in on Kyle who stood by the table. "Is it true?"

Kyle nodded.

"Oi!" Heath said. "What was with you last night? Do you have to make a scene wherever you go?"

Ada shot a glare at him. "You're so pathetic. When are you lot gonna get over yourselves?"

"She's got a point." Kyle chimed in. "We had to close early because of your lot."

"Oh, cry me a river, you sook!"

Brax waltzed in from the corridor. "Oi, enough." He said calmly. Brax nodded to Ada. "Did you talk things through with Marco? Are you sweet?"

Ada hesitated. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Alright. Get ready for school, eh?"

"Brax."

"Nah, don't." He said firmly. "I told you this already, you're not coming."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because I'm the adult! And I'm not just gonna watch you screw up your life over these idiots' mistakes!"

Kyle dodged eye contact.

Ada rolled her eyes. "You're being a little overdramatic."

Brax shifted on the spot. "Am I?" He spat. "You've put off the counselling for god knows how long. You used to be top your class and now you could flunk out. That isn't how it's gonna go. I'm telling you that right now." He flicked his eyes towards the corridor. "So, go."

Ada stood her ground.

"Ah, jeez!" Heath cried. "What's the big deal? He's not going to prison! Why do you wanna go to the stupid court anyway?"

Ada turned to Kyle. "You sure you got the deal."

"Yeah, Ad." He replied.

Ada let out a sigh. "Fine." She said and trudged down the corridor.

* * *

Ada held the straps of her backpack as she walked past the surf club. The River Boys, minus Brax and Heath, emerged from the path down to the beach, their boards tucked under their arms.

"Oi, Oi!" They called.

Ada swivelled around, noticing Marco amongst the pack.

"Where you going, Ad?" One of the boys, Tommo, shouted. "To ruin another party?"

"You call that a party?" She nodded to Marco. "Why the hell has he got a black eye?"

The boys sniggered. "Boys business, Ad." Another chimed in. "Stay out of it."

Ada scoffed.

Tommo turned towards Marco. "Reckon she's still got the hots for you mate. Maybe if you tell her to butt out, she might actually listen."

Marco smirked. "I dunno, I actually think it's pretty hot when she defends me."

The boys roared with delight.

Ada shot him a glare. "Don't." She hissed.

The smile fell from Marco's lips.

Tommo stepped forward. "Brax wants you to focus on school like a good little girl. So, just stay out of the way, yeah?"

Ada squared up to him. "What are you gonna do if I don't, huh?"

Tommo's gaze flicked over her shoulder towards the surf club. He smiled. "I dunno, maybe I'll break your pretty little boyfriends' legs."

Marco's eyes darted in the same direction, towards the surf club.

Ada turned around, following their gaze.

Jaxson hovered behind her, his backpack slung over one shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked.

Ada sighed. "Nothing."

"You coming to school?" He asked.

She scuttled over to him and put her arm in his. "Yeah. Let's go." She said, dragging him away.

"Yeah, that's right, Ad!" Tommo yelled through a snigger. "Stay in school!"

Marco's glare followed them into the distance.

* * *

"Are you always picking fights with the River Boys?" Jaxson asked, slinging his backpack into the locker. He closed the door and leant back, a smile spread across his face.

Ada couldn't help but return the smile. She shuffled her feet. "It's not my fault, they're being especially annoying lately."

He studied her face. "Are you alright? You look tired."

Ada rubbed her eyes with her hand. "Yeah, I'm just behind on everything and Miss Scott won't get off my back about all the work I missed because of my suspension. Plus, it's Kyle's trial today. I can't get it off my mind."

"Is it bad?"

She shrugged. "He said Casey made a deal so he shouldn't go away." She yanked her phone out of her backpack and prodded at the buttons. "I just haven't heard anything yet."

Jaxson noticed her hand shaking. He reached out and held her wrist gently, steading her.

She lifted her gaze to meet his. They froze, eyes on each other. Then Jaxson dropped his hand and shifted awkwardly on the spot. "It'll be alright."

She coughed, readjusting, and chucked her phone back into her backpack. "Yeah."

"And listen, I'll help with your work. I'm no genius but I've done it already and I can help you catch up."

She scoffed. "You do know I used to be your tutor, right?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "My, my, how the tables have turned." He teased.

She smirked. "You better not want your money back."

He laughed. "Come here." He said, pulling her into a hug.

She softened, once in his arms, and breathed out a sigh.

* * *

Ada raced into an empty Angelo's. Kyle stood behind the bar, preparing for the evening service.

"What happened?" She barked. "Did you get off?"

Kyle extended his arms in question and looked at her plainly. "Does it look like I'm in prison?"

She grabbed a tea towel of the bar and lobbed it at him.

Kyle caught it and smirked.

Ada leaned on the bar. "So… you're officially sticking around?"

He nodded. "I reckon. Yeah."

Ada let out a sigh of relief.

Marco sauntered into the restaurant.

"You know, you're late!?" Kyle yelled.

"Ah give it a rest, will you?" Marco said, pulling an apron around his waist. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Ada glanced up as Marco moved around the bar.

Kyle straightened up. "Just do your job." He grumbled.

Marco squared up to him. "What is your problem?"

"You've got responsibilities here. You can't just shirk out of them."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, not all of us up and leave when things get tough. We don't just abandon people."

Marco scoffed.

Ada tensed. "Kyle." She warned.

Marco flicked his glare to her. "Nah, it's alright. If you hate sticking up for me so much then don't bother."

Ada registered the venom in his voice. She stood down.

"Anyway," Marco continued, turning back to Kyle, "You've got a point. I made a mistake."

"A big one." Kyle retorted.

"Reckon you've made a few of them yourself."

Kyle scowled but didn't respond.

Marco took a breath and stepped back. "How about we just do our jobs, eh?"

"Oi." Brax called as he emerged from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Both boys mumbled.

Brax waded into the restaurant, a frown affixed to his face. "You listen to me, if either of you cause me any trouble, I'll throw you out. You hear me?"

The boys gave reluctant nods.

"Good." Brax said. He turned his attention to Ada. "Did you go to the counselling?"

She shifted from foot to foot. "Yeah."

He nodded with approval. "And what happened with the boys this morning?"

Ada shot a look towards Marco. "Ask him."

Brax stepped forward. "I'm asking you."

Marco cleared his throat. "We ran into her on the way to school. Boys were pretty riled up after last night."

Brax looked to Marco and then back to Ada. "Just focus on yourself, alright?"

Ada rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you got homework to do or something?" He said sternly.

"Yeah but-"

"Then go do it, eh?" Brax said sternly.

Ada huffed.

"Oi, lose the attitude." Brax warned.

She turned around and stormed out the restaurant.

* * *

Marco put drinks onto a tray as Kyle retrieved notes from a bill slip and placed them in the register. The boys cast glances around the busy restaurant.

Kyle looked up and took a breath. "Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"What?"

"Ada."

Marco stopped what he was doing. His face turned fierce as he turned towards him, his eyes piercing.

Kyle straightened up. "You're no good for her anyway."

Marco scoffed. "What? You're not going to jail so suddenly you're her big protector?"

"I'm her brother."

"Half-brother." Marco corrected.

"And what are you?"

Marco ground his teeth. "You know nothing about me or her."

"I know you're no good for her."

"I'd never hurt her."

"You already did… when you left."

Marco readjusted. "Well, I'm back now."

Kyle stepped towards him and cocked an eyebrow. "And? Look like the same guy to me. What's changed?"

"Oi." Brax said, charging towards the bar. "You gonna take those drinks to my customers, or what?"

Marco's glare lingered on Kyle as he picked up the tray. He moved around the bar and attended to the table.

Brax leaned forward onto the bar. "You lay off him." He ordered.

Kyle shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I told you to."

"He's back in the boys. You really want that around Ada right now?"

"He quit, went straight, as soon as the trial happened."

"Then why is he hanging out with them?"

Brax tried his best to keep his voice hushed. "I dunno, to surf? And because they're the only family he's ever had! They're not perfect but they're all he's got."

Kyle listened.

Brax glared at him. "You should be a bit more understanding of that, eh?"


	47. Chapter 47

Ada strolled past the surf club, letting the breeze whip through her hair.

"Oi." A voice called from behind her.

She turned around to see Marco striding towards her, confidence oozing with every stride.

His face was stern. "Are you avoiding me?"

She frowned.

Marco stopped in front of her. "You've missed all your shifts this week."

"I'm really behind on school work." The words tumbled out of her, sounding more like an excuse than she'd like.

"You seem to have plenty of time for Jaxson."

"He's helping me with my work, alright?"

Marco scoffed. "That's all it is?" He asked sternly. "Look, is this about what happened with us last week?"

Ada threw a glance over her shoulder and lowered her voice. "Marco." She warned.

"What is it, Ad? I thought we understood each other. I thought you knew what you wanted. Are you playing me?"

"Ah, what do you want from me!?" She exploded. She took a breath, but it didn't help her calm down. "My head is scrambled when it comes to you! How do you not get that?"

"What's so complicated?!"

"Everything, Marco. Everything with you is complicated."

Marco reached out and took her hand. "Ada."

Hearing a screech from behind them the pair whipped around.

"Heath!" A voice yelled. Bianca's. She trailed behind Heath as he barrelled past Marco and Ada with a face like thunder.

The pair shared a clueless glance and then raced after him.

"Stop! Heath?" Bianca screamed.

Ada and Marco stopped as they reached the bottom of the beach and as Heath zoned in on his target.

Brax arose from the water and Heath waded through it, drawing back a scrunched fist. He slammed it into Brax's face.

"That's the last time you get to run my life!" He roared.

Ada gasped, eyes wide.

Brax disappeared under the water for a few seconds and then surfaced, spluttering.

Heath turned and strode out of the water, storming back up the beach.

From behind, Marco put a protective arm around Ada's shoulders, pulling her out of Heath's path.

Their eyes flicked to Bianca, who was running a hand through her hair, to the top of the beach, where a deflated Kyle now stood.

"What the hell?" Ada muttered under her breath.

* * *

Heath tore into the Braxton living room.

Ada, Marco and Kyle hot on his heels.

Casey lounged on the sofa. He jumped to his feet as they came in.

"What was that all about?" Ada yelled as Heath stomped down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

Ada looked to Kyle questioningly. The others' glances followed.

"A payment was made to Connie from the Angelo's account." Kyle explained. "Heath thinks Brax did it to keep him away from Darce."

"What?!" Casey said. "Why would he do that?"

Kyle shrugged.

Heath emerged from the corridor with a duffel bag, his cheeks flushed red with anger.

Ada stepped into his way. "Have you even spoken to him?"

"I don't need to." Heath growled, pushing past Ada.

Marco reach out instinctively and gently moved Ada behind him, shielding her from Heath.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked.

"I'm moving out."

"Ah, don't be an idiot!" Kyle said, placing a hand over the bag.

"Move." Heath bellowed.

He stopped in his tracks as Brax appeared in the doorway, a black eye shining on his face. "Bianca filled me in." He said calmly. He took a step inside the room. "Look, I didn't transfer that money."

"Ah, save it!" Heath snapped. "That's the last time I'm gonna be fooled by you."

"Mate, I'm telling you." Brax said.

Heath ignored him, barging his way towards the door.

"Heath?!" Ada called.

Heath turned back, his eyes burning into Brax. "We're done." He said and then stormed down the path.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Ada asked Marco as they walked into the caravan park.

"I don't know. Kyle said the account wasn't hacked."

"It doesn't make any sense."

Ada sighed. She smiled as she saw Jaxson walking towards them. "Hey." She called.

Marco clocked him and stretched the tension from his neck.

"What's going on?" Jaxson asked.

"Just some family drama. Sorry I'm late."

"You alright? Do you still want to study?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Was the move okay?"

"Move?" Marco chimed in.

"My mum's taking some time for herself in the city… which is code for she's gone to rehab. So, I'm staying in the house with Mr Stewart and Roo for a while."

"Super." Marco replied, with no attempt to hide his sarcasm.

"Shall we go?" Jaxson said, gesturing towards the house.

Ada walked with him.

"Ad?" Marco called.

She turned back.

"Just keep your head down, eh? Let them sort themselves out."

Ada paused and then gave him a little nod.

* * *

As her classmates piled out the classroom, Ada hovered back. "Miss Scott?" She asked.

Bianca stopped wiping the board and turned around. "Ada."

"Have you tried speaking to him? Heath, I mean?"

Bianca sighed, leaning against her desk. "He seems to have made up his mind and you know what he's like when he's angry."

"I don't think Brax would do this."

"I know, I don't think so either but when it comes to Darcy, Heath can't think straight."

"Just, try and talk some sense into him?" Ada pleaded. "Please."

Bianca nodded.

Ada smiled her thanks. As she went to move away, dizziness washed over her. She reached a hand out onto the desk to steady herself.

"Ada, are you okay?"

"Um…" She blinked furiously but black spots filled her vision. "I don't know." She lifted her other hand to her forehead, her body swaying side to side.

"Ada? Ada?" Bianca rushed around the desk just as Ada collapsed to the floor.

* * *

"This is totally unnecessary." Ada complained as she sat on the edge of a hospital bed, swinging her legs back and forth.

"You fainted, Ada." Bianca said.

"People faint all the time, it's no big deal."

"Look, they've already done the tests, let's just stay and wait for the results."

Ada huffed.

"Where is she?!" A voice bellowed from the corridor.

Ada's eyes shot towards Bianca. "Are you kidding me?" She hissed.

Heath yanked back the curtain. "You alright?!" He asked Ada before abruptly turning to Bianca. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Ada snapped.

"Then why are you in a hospital bed, you idiot!"

"Heath!" Bianca chastised. "Just calm down, alright?"

"I'm here because your girlfriend seriously overreacted." Ada said with a fake smile.

"She fainted at school." Bianca explained.

Heath looked to Ada. "Well, what the hell did you do that for!?" He yelled.

Ada rolled her eyes.

"Ada Braxton?" A doctor said as he entered the room. "I'm Dr Nate Cooper."

Heath stepped forward. "Oi, Doc! Is there something wrong with her?"

Nate looked Heath up and down. "And you are?"

"I'm her brother."

"Right, well, um, how about you just give me and Ada some space to talk through her test results."

"What's the problem?" Heath squared up to him. "Is there something wrong or not?!"

Bianca smiled apologetically. "Heath." She hissed. "We'll give you a minute." She said as she pulled a protesting Heath out into the hallway.

After they'd gone, Nate pulled up a chair.

"How are you feeling, Ada?"

"I'm fine. Perfectly healthy, Doc."

"Perfectly healthy people don't tend to faint."

"It's no big deal."

Nate shined a light into her eyes. "Have you been feeling sick or queasy recently?"

She shook her head.

He tucked the torch away. "Have you been experiencing any stress?"

Ada shrugged. "No more than usual."

Nate's eyes flicked towards the corridor. He shifted in his chair and scooted closer to her. He took a breath. "Ada, your blood test results came back. They show us that you're pregnant."

Ada froze. "What?"

"You're in the very early stages, perhaps only one or two weeks. It's likely any extra stress could have prompted the dizzy spell you felt early."

Ada swallowed, trying to pull herself together. "You're sure?" She asked.

He nodded reassuringly. "I take it this wasn't planned?"

"What? Did the school uniform give it away?" She joked, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

"In a couple of weeks we can do an ultrasound and talk more about your options. For now, you should just go and get some rest. Try and avoid any unnecessary commotion for the time being."

Ada nodded tentatively.

* * *

Ada stepped out into the hospital corridor. "Oi," She called towards Heath and Bianca, "Doc's given me the all clear so I can go."

Heath rushed over as Nate appeared behind her. "You sure?"

Nate nodded. "Just let her get some rest, yeah?"

Ada blinked in acknowledgement.

"Cheers, Doc." Heath said.

Nate offered a small smile and disappeared down the corridor.

Ada cast her glance to Heath. "Have you spoken to Brax?"

"Why would I?" He spat.

"Fine, then don't tell him about this, eh? There's no need for more drama." She swung her backpack over the shoulder. "Give me a lift to work, will you?"

"The Doc said you should rest."

Ada batted the suggestion away with her hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She tapped on Heath's shoulder. "Let's go."


End file.
